Tsudzuku
by RoninRae
Summary: continuation of Owari. When a gunfight between Hoshi's old allies and old enemies interrupt Yuli's Eighteenth Birthday party, she realizes the bigger problem of having armor. Not being able to use it in modern warfare. How does she navigate the thin line that's created underneath real world conflict without dragging the ronins into it, especially Kento. May change to M.
1. Prologue

Tsudzuku

**Part Two of Owari. If you haven't read it yet, then you should probably read it first to avoid spoilers. (Insert Doctor Who joke here.) Um. Trying to decide how dramatic this should be, if it gets too dramaish. Anyways, gonna introduce Hoshi's family as well, oh it's the nineties like 1996 or 1997. So, there will be a ton of 90s music and movie references. Forgive me and enjoy!**

Prologue

The air was thick with the sound of kids screaming and simultaneously laughing as Hoshi sat on a brightly painted bench. She was bent over with her elbows on her knees and held a cold bottle of water in her hands. She was feeling nauseous today, so she decided that maybe going on the Matterhorn another time with the guys was probably not a good thing to do.

'Awwe, come on,' the voice in her head complained. 'This place is humanity's greatest architectural and scientific invention, and you're sitting it out because your tummy hurts?'

'Seiza, I don't think Yamano-kun would not appreciate me vomiting on him on his birthday.'

Seiza complained, 'you at least have to do the giant cups!'

'Later, with Kento.'

'Oooooooh,' Seiza cooed romantically. 'That's a lot of work just to steal a kiss?'

Hoshi felt her cheeks flush but she ignored the voice in here head as she sat up. The hot weather had brought out all the families and tourists. She knew it could rain at a drop of a hat though. It was late June, and it was strangely dry the entire month. It had been over a years since their battle with the red kingdom and her gaining an armor. She had also gotten used to the voice in her head, and how to drown her out. Seiza, being from the sometime a millennium earlier was fascinated by the whole modern part didn't bother Hoshi much, but she realized her distant ancestor had a twisted sense of humor. For a long time, she had thought it was funny to narrate Hoshi's life but, thankfully, grew tired of it. Now she tormented with her teasing her about her relationship with Kento. Which was tricky at best but was mostly just complicated.

She felt her stomach curl and ran for a garbage and she felt her lunch of cotton candy and corn dogs come up. She grabbed her bag and sifted through its content to find a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Hey, love, are you feeling okay?"

She looked up and saw a charming young man standing before her with chestnut colored hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He was soaked with water from head to toe and soft smile covered his young pale face. She nodded, "yeah, I'm fine Cye."

He placed a hand to her forhead, "you're running a fever!"

"Food poisoning," she offered and he nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed, she was looking kind of green.

"Where are the others?"

"Getting a souvenir pic for Yuli," he laughed, "You should have been there. Kento is such a ham."

Hoshi smiled as she put her bag on her shoulder. She had dressed casually for the day, wearing bell bottom jeans and middrif with a knit sweater over it. "Sounds like my Big Faun."

Cye put an arm around her shoulder and started to walk her over to where the line to pick up the photo was. She smiled at him, he was so sweet, and he said, "that's the worse nick name."

"Why?"

"I don't need to know that much about him," he teased and she frowned.

"Hoshi," Kento beamed as they left the line. He was big and strong and she felt her cheeks instantly flush bright red. He had let his dark hair grow a little more, but his bright smiling indigo eyes and matching smile hadn't changed one bit. Cye let go of her and she ran to hug him, burying her face in his wet clothes. He put his strong arms around her and she felt so warm.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "feeling better?"

"Minus a lunch, yeah," she answered and he made a grossed out face.

"Hey, love birds, don't be scarring the kids," Rowen teased as he walked past them. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and his blue hair clung to his wet face.

Hoshi scowled at him and stuck out her tongue as she heard Yuli laugh. On either side of his was Ryo and Sage as he grinned brightly at the piece of paper he was holding. He came up to her and flipped it around so she could see it clearly. Yuli and and the dark haired Ryo had taken the front seat in the shuttle both had their hands in the air. However, it was what was behind them that made her laugh. In the second row it was Sage and Rowen, and in the third was kento and Cye. Kento was holding on to both Cye and Rowen for dear life, while Sage looked like a drowned rat and completely unimpressed.

Seiza pouted, 'look how fun that looks!'

Hoshi snorted, "Faun!"

He shrugged, "I had to hold onto someone!"

Cye rolled his eyes, "thank you for the compliment, but I'm not your girlfriend."

Rowen added on to that, "yeah, I don't flip that way."

Yuli interrupted, "let's go to tomorrowland!"

Hoshi felt her stomach flip, "I'll hang here while you guys go. My stomach won't handle another ride."

He frowned, "okay, Sensei."

"I'll stay here with you," Kento added, he looked worried.

"No, go have fun," Hoshi said with a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder. She could see Sage roll his eyes, and Ryo looking away awkwardly. Neither of them had warmed up to her too much and she always felt awkward around the whole group. It had been a while since she gotten together with all five them because of that but she did it for Yamano-kun's eighteenth birthday. "I'll hang around here a while, and later today we can go on the teacup ride."

He groaned, "teacup?"

She sighed, "just go on."

He smiled and started off with his friends. Hoshi sighed as she watched them disappear into the enormous crowd. Seiza accused, 'you're a party pooper.'

Hoshi rolled her eyes and started to slowly walk through Tokyo Disney. She felt light headed, but her nausea was gone. She felt her cell phone buzz and she reached into her pocket gingerly to pull it out. She frowned as she read the text message quickly:

_The Hunt Begins._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Wait, what does that mean,' Seiza asked as Hoshi started to run. She gripped her bag tightly to her and her lungs burned as she pushed past people. There were shouts of disgruntled people but she didn't care who was in her way. She repeated, 'Hoshi, what does that mean?'

'Shut it, Seiza, you're in my head right? LOOK FOR IT YOURSELF.'

Seiza went quiet as she came to a stop in Tomorrowland. Her lungs were burning and here heart raced as she looked around for the men. She saw Yuli waiting in line with Ryo and Kento and she ran for them without thinking where the others had went.

Kento saw her running, "hey, Shi-chan, didn't want to be left out?"

She shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. Ryo noticed the panic in her eyes, "Hoshi, what's wrong?"

Yuli turned to her, and saw sparkle of light from the roof and then noticed a red haired woman running at her. He took a step forward to put himself between him and her, but there was a loud bang and he felt his abdomen on fire as the red head knocked him and Hoshi down behind an elaborate sign for the ride. He heard screaming and saw people scattering around them as Kento and Ryo slid over next to him. The yelling seemed so fire away, but the pain in his side was searing up to his face. He managed to look down and saw red spreading across his shirt as Hoshi laid him flat on the ground.

Hoshi grabbed her purse as Ryo asked as the sounds of bullets hitting the surrounding area echoed through the alleyway, "who the heck is shooting at us?"

The red head darted away quickly as she had shown up and Hoshi cursed, "hell, if I know. Wolf, get back here!"

"You know her," Kento said as he took off his sweater and pressed it to Yuli's side. He was bleeding an awful lot, and the sweater seemed to be soaked quick.

Ryo saw Yuli's eyes start closing, he grabbed him by the head, "don't you fall asleep. We need Sage."

Hoshi heard bullets hitting in another area, "I think he's pinned down, Ryo."

Ryo glarred at her, "do you have something to do with this?"

"I don't know," she answered, she hated his accusatory tone with her. She grabbed her back and pulled out what looked like a dress fixing kit. "He's gonna bleed out if I don't open him and stop it."

Kento looked at her horrified, "you mean do surgery on him? Is that what that's for?"

"And hems," she replied dryly as she dug in her purse again to pull out a small little container that looked like a pencil case of metal. She popped it open to reveal a scalpel and a tiny bottle of vodka.

"Is this why your purse is so heavy," he asked as he watched her dig for another item. Ryo was lightly tapping Yuli's cheek as she pulled out a rubber block.

"Yes," she answered with a shrug as she gave Yuli the block to bite on. She looked to Kento, "I need you both hold him tight. Ryo, you hold his feet."

"We could just go get Sage," he suggested.

"We don't have time, that sniper has us sitting here like doves on a fence, we would waste our lives," she hissed.

"Our armors..."

Hoshi interrupted, "do you really want a community of notorious assassins and thugs to see your mighty weapon?"

He shook his slowly as he grabbed the young man's feet. Hoshi opened the bottle of vodka and poured a little over her hands as she motioned for Kento to remove the jacket who then quickly held his arms down. She doused his stomach making him grunt loudly, and then doused her scalpel. Hoshi carefully turned her scalpel over to see the depth of the wound, and scrunched her nose. The bleeding looked like it was slowing but she gently pressed the blade down on the skin, and an enormous amount of blood oozed out. Ryo looked away as she pressed the knife deeper, he couldn't watch the girl cut his friend up but he held him tight even though Yuli grunted in pain.

Hoshi bit her lip as she cut deep into her former student's skin. She felt Seiza being present with her, but she was quiet. She understood the concentration she need to have to save him as she opened up his side. She saw the bullet and popped it out easily and saw the artery it had pierced. She grabbed a needle she had threaded earlier and stitched it up quickly then finished with his skin. It was easily fixable, but she caught Yuli's eyes and could see how afraid he was. She looked to Kento as she washed off her hands and bullets whizzed over their heads.

Ryo glarred, "you didn't answer my question, who was that?"

"Wolf," she replied as she looked the big plastic sign. She saw Sage and Rowen down an alley nearby and saw Cye behind a table that he turned side ways. There were some other people stuck behind some other objects but she was looking for the sniper. She saw a glimmer of silver again, and she ducked as a bullet passed where her head had been. She rummaged through her purse again and found her small hand gun and placed bullets in it.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "that's why her purse is so heavy, Kento."

"Do you always have a gun," he asked with concern. If she had, she definitely wasn't telling him she was. He was concerned with the small secrets she kept, but\ this was unnerving. He would talk to her about it later on when they weren't risking their heads.

"Yes," she replied quickly as she searched the sky line. She saw another shine and she ducked again, "and Wolf was my partner when I was working for the CIA. She has my back. Always has."

"Then who is shooting at us," Ryo asked again now that Yuli was staying awake.

"I don't know, honestly. No one should know I'm here. I've been redacted," she replied as she saw Wolf nearby in the alley way with Sage and Rowen. She saw a bullet bounce off the table where Cye was and heard him yelp. Wolf made some hand signs to her and she nodded, "I'm going after Cye."

"Don't," Kento said grabbing her bloodied hand.

She pulled him into a kiss but broke it almost as instantly as she darted from behind the sign. Kento saw bullets bite the pavement behind her. She slid into where Cye was and saw his arm bleeding as bullets ricocheted off the table. She looked at his arm, "it just grazed you."

"Bullets smart," he replied to he as she haerd another one hit nearby.

Hoshi nodded, "that they do."

She fiddled with her gun and he said, "that's why your purse so heavy."

"Is that what boys talk about when I'm not around," she asked and he nodded.

"One of the many mysteries," he smiled and she frowned.

She knelt down on one knee and started to inch forward but a bullet ricocheted off the table near her and she ducked back. "Okay, their playing fucking games," she grumbled as she saw Wolf dash to where she was. The woman slid in close to them, squishing Cye between them. She was tall and lean with eyes as green fresh spring grass. She wore fatigues but even though it was hot, she wore a long scarf around her neck. She motioned to Hoshi with quick hand signs and she motioned back. He glanced between them as they exchanged silent conversation, but Hoshi seemed to be angry with her motions.

He interrupted, "Hoshi, who is shooting at us?"

He saw the red haired woman hold up her index fingers on either side of her head and Hoshi frowned, "Wyrm."

She nodded with a single nod and cye had a feeling she couldn't talk at all. He didn't ask about as she motioned towards the roof. Seiza finally interrupted, 'you're not going to do something crazy, are you?'

'Most likely.'

'Die Hard crazy?'

'Is there any other kind in an action movie,' Hoshi replied to her question and grumbled as she saw Wolf motion to Cye. "Cye this is Wolf, Wolf this is Cye."

She held out a hand to the man who shook it lightly and asked, "Wolf?"

Hoshi nodded, "long story. Ready, Wolf, let's go take care of this."

The woman nodded and Hoshi knelt behind the red head and they bolted from behind the table to the interior of the building behind them. Cye held his arm tightly as he heard sirens coming.

**So back to the real world for a little bit. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hm. Time for some Die Hard Action!**

Chapter 2

Hoshi tried to keep her cool as she followed after Wolf. She kept low as they crept through the Disney store looking for the warehouse where the roof access would be. Wolf paused and motioned to the ground. There was a very thin filament line that was taught against the floor which they both stepped over carefully and Hoshi saw a crossbow set up. 'Something is bothering me, Seiza,' Hoshi paused, 'why are they attacking the guys?'

'Yeah, that is odd. It's like they know you're close to them but they couldn't know could they?'

'Not possible,' Hoshi paused as they found the roof access. Wolf made a motion to the roof and Hoshi nodded as she held onto her gun tightly as they carefully watched for any other set ups. There were a few more, but Hoshi knew Falcone wasn't elaborate or that great of a sharp shooter. So it was curious why he was even there. They came to the roof door, and Hoshi saw Wolf pull a gun from her coat. She gave a single nod to indicate she was ready. Wolf opened the door and she and Hoshi bolted out onto the roof but heard a gun cock from from the roof access roof. Hoshi and Wolf whipped around to see a man who was dressed in a dapper black and tan suit. He held the high powered rifle at them, but Seiza cursed and took over because she felt Hoshi hesitate. She wasn't going to get shot because the girl had nerves.

She bolted to the left as the man fired, the bullet grazing her cheek. She scaled the side of the roof access and grabbed the man as he turned the gun towards her. She kicked the gun from his hands, and pointed the gun at him. Seiza pulled the hammer, "why are you doing this?"

The man looked at her, and grinned. She found him rather handsome by the standards of men for this time. His hair was short and dark, with even darker eyes lined with dark velvet lashes, and his skin was a deep cocoa color. He was obviously a foreigner and she found them so attractive. He smiled, "it's good to see you, Kitten."

'Kitten,' she asked.

'I'll explain later,' she replied, 'just be careful, he's manipulative.'

Seiza, having sifted through some of the memories Hoshi had selectively let her look through, replied cautiously, "Falcone, this is not like you."

The man replied with a think accent as Wolf jumped and grabbed his gun and turned it on him. The man raised his hands slowly and cooed, "you've gotten prettier since I've seen you last."

Sieza didn't lower the gun, "compliments won't get you far."

Wolf inched around and came to her side. He started to inch towards the edge of where he was standing, and Hoshi hissed, 'watch his feet, Seiza. He'll jump for it if he can.'

Seiza shot his knee out, "you wont take a jump, Falcone."

He rolled in pain, and looked at her with cold eyes. Seiza saw something move behind them and shuttered as she clicked the hammer again. Hoshi snorted, 'that's one way of getting him to stay still.'

"Now what are you doing here," she hissed and she heard the man laugh.

"It's time for the hunt, Kitten," he grinned as she saw the darkness move in his eyes. There was a loud bang and Seiza saw a glimmer from another building, and looked down at the man. There was a perfect little hole between his two eyes but she gulped as she saw the back of his head. It was the first time she had seen the amazing power that these weapons could do. She saw Wolf drop the gun and take off after the person on the nearby roof and she followed. She was fast for a human girl.

'Is this why they call her, Wolf and not Fox,' seiza asked.

'I don't really know,' Hoshi replied softly. 'Can I take my body back? we really need to discuss this sharing body thing.'

Seiza snorted and let Hoshi switch in the middle of jumping between buildings. Hoshi stumbled behind the woman but caught her self as they cornered a the figure. The figure was clothed in dark fatigues that was in shades of blues with a weird motorcycle helmet that had a decal fo a shark on it. The person held up their gun at them and Wolf signed to Hoshi who had her gun up, Hoshi then said, "you're Shark."

The person tilted their head to one side and a slight nod. Hoshi knew nothing for that name, but she knew Falcone wouldn't do that sort of work. He was know as a dropper. He made murders look like suicides by making them drop off of highrises.

Shark threw up a flash grenade. A white light seared both of their eyes and she yelled in pain holding them. She opened them and was seeing spots, she could also hear the sirens getting closer. She saw Wolf motion that she was leaving and would meet her later. She saw her jump off the side of the building and Hoshi cursed as she decided she needed to bug out. She hated leaving the guys, but she couldn't be found with a gun by the cops. That would land her in jail faster than Falcone.

**Review Please. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kento cursed in the waiting room at the hospital as he paced back and forth. Yuli was in surgery to 'fix' the 'crude' surgery Hoshi had done. He mumbled, "damn doctors, so what if its crude. Saved his life."

Sage starred at him, he wasn't able to get to Yuli in time before the ambulances and cops arrived. There were several wounded and a few dead from the shooter, none that he could help. He had to let the doctor's do their thing, and he would 'help' Yuli's recovery later on when there wasn't an investigation going on. He then said, "don't worry, she can take care of herself."

"I know," Kento frowned as he thought about her fighting the gunman. He remembered hearing a shot go off, and he hoped that she wasn't hurt or anything. He had several things to talk to her about, first of all was the gun. Then he would give her the biggest kiss he could. "I just don't like that she ran off without telling us where she went to!"

Ryo came back with Cye and Rowen, they were carrying snacks from the lobby. They passed it out, and the guys munched their portions down quickly. He sighed, "she's fine, Kento. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. This is her world. Not ours."

Cye nodded, his arm had only need a bandage when they brought him in, "though, I hope she brings the ginger back."

Rowen snorted and elbowed him, "oh, Cye do you have a crush on the red headed assassin?"

"Mm, I do like a ginger," he smiled at Rowen. "Dangerous gingers are even better."

Kento ignored them and sat down, taking a deep breath. Ryo looked at his phone, "doesn't anyone find it weird that Mia never showed up?"

Kento looked up at him, "yeah, Mia would never ditch Yuli's birthday."

"She's not replying to me, the doc said Yuli was fine and called his parents. We should go check on her," Ryo said firmly. "Hoshi, show up yet?"

Kento shook his head with a deep sigh. He saw some police move through the halls but he paid no mind as he said, "I won't go running after her, because I don't even know where she went."

Rowen grinned, "how heroic of you."

He glared, "you went running after her too."

Rowen looked at him and shrugged, "no, I went running after you, that's different."

"Are you admitting something to me?"

Rowen played along, "is she not providing for you?"

Sage rolled his eyes as a singular cop came over. He was young with a short hair cut and dark eyes. The uniform looked a smidgen too big for him, and he had almost a child like appearance to him. He saw Kento, "Lei Faun! Captain thought he saw you over here. He wants to talk to you."

He stood up immediately, "Takanaka-san. Captain Kokoroko is here?"

The young man nodded and saw his friends. "Glad your okay. Come as soon as you can."

Takanaka turned and left and Cye smiled, "how is the job prospective going?"

"I'm consulting right now," Kento said with a smile and scratched the back of his head. He had finished school within the last six months and job offers were looking great. He was working ticket evasion at the moment, but he had caught the attention of a detective in the big city. Kokoroko was a genuine man. He had six kids and a heart as big as China. He worked homicide but he was looking for a 'tough man' to join his group. Apparently, Kento had earned that rep in school. "I'll catch up with you guys, okay? Tell Hoshi, if you see her?"

Rowen shrugged and then winked, "a pretty girl like that doesn't deserve to have a man who chooses work over her."

Kento rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Him and Rowen were getting along a lot better now but sometime she would say stuff that would have made him irritated. When he was young, he probably would have socked him. He knew he was teasing though, or he hoped.

Cye looked at Rowen, "don't be teasing the bloke about his gal."

Rowen grinned, "gotta keep him on his toes, Cye."

"More like you still like her," Sage replied as soon Kento was out of ear shot.

Rowen shook his head, "no."'

Ryo interrupted, "don't try anything, Ro."

"I wouldn't dare, and Hoshi has made it perfectly clear she loves him," he replied softly. He was only teasing Kento, but the others didn't want them to fight with each other. He understood that, but he also felt he didn't need to be so watched over. He didn't have any feelings for her, he respected that she loved Kento now.

Ryo looked at them, "we should really go."

Kento walked into the conference room and saw Takanaka sitting a robust older man. He was cheerful with a thick caterpillar mustache and dark smiling eyes. His face had crows feet and deep wrinkles from the smiles that went on forever. He wore a dark gray suit with a badge pinned to the lapel. He grinned brightly, "Lei Faun! Taka said you were here."

Kento nodded dimly, "we were at the park for my friend's bithday."

"Oh, you were there," he paused and then looked at Takanaka. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know, sir."

"Never mind that," he replied quickly as he stood up and shook Kento's hand. The man was very Americanized in most of his mannerrisms.. Apparently he worked for the NYPD for almost twenty years, so he figured that would make any detective less formal. "Is everyone alright?"

"My friend Yuli was shot in his spleen and my friend, Cye, was grazed."

"Oh," he said darkly. "It could have been worse."

"I heard," Kento said, he knew about the mom who had been shot holding her son and a kid on the teacups. He was supposed to ride those with Hoshi. He was kinda glad he didn't.

"Look, the American Feds have taken over, so we're not needed anymore."

"Americans," Kento asked and saw Taka point out the office window. There were several agents in the halls wearing dark suits and glasses.

Kokoroko frowned, "it was international terrorist, I betcha. The news thinks it was some wacko, but the guy was CIA. I saw him in the morgue. No wacko grooms himself that well before wacking people off. Also, someone shot out his knee but it was a different person than who whacked him. "

Kento nodded but his concern grow for Hoshi with every word the captain said. Did she shoot his knee? Did she shoot him in the head? He wondered how much Seiza played in those parts. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I'm not authorized for this."

"We'll take of that on Monday," he said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Anyman who can hold down fort in a gunstorm is worth my team. I was telling Taka we needed a heavy hitter, wasn't I Taka?"

"Takanaka, sir," he replied and then he nodded. "Lei Faun is a heavy hitter, sir."

Kento then asked, "this is a job offer?"

"Job official," Kokoroko grinned and clapped him again on the shoulder. "Now, I'm sure you have better stuff to do, we'll see you monday!"

Kento nodded and walked out of the room. He didn't know if he should have been happy to talk to the detective and gain a job though. He walked past the agents, and he felt his spine shiver. He knew they were watching him, and he turned down a hall. He saw door open and a hand pulled him in quickly to an empty room.

Hoshi pushed the large man against a wall with a smile on her lips. He starred down at her with surprise and was about to ask he where she went to but she stood up on tippy toe and pressed her mouth to his. He put his hands onher waist and pulled her close as he kissed her back. He felt her mouth open for his and he began to explore hers with his tongue. He didn't have a chance to kiss her like that all day.

She pulled back and asked, "Yamano-kun is okay?"

"He's fine," he said as he cupped her face with his hand. Her scars were soft in his hand and he asked, "where did you go?"

"I had a gun, Kento. I had to go or get arrested for something," she said softly as she laid her head against his chest. It was nice to hear his heart, which was exactly at her head level. He wrapped his arms around her lightly and held her in his warmth. "I can't have a record."

He kissed the top of her head, "oh, I was worried."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she snuggled into him. She wanted to hold him forever. It was a good thing that it was Friday and she didn't have any art work to look at or art shows to contemplate. She looked up at him, he looked so sad. "Kento..."

"...you didn't have to worry me like that," he said sternly as he lifted her face up with both of his hands. There was a graze on her cheek that was scabbed over and he ran his thumb over it. He thought about how she carried a gun with her and a medical kit. He wanted to know something that had been on his mind for a while, even before the shooting, "Hoshi, why did you come Japan in the first place."

"I told you it was because this was where I was last happy," she answered with a smile and nuzzled her face against his hands. Her skin felt so good, even the soft waxy scars. So many nights he wanted to see all of the scars on her skin and run his hands over them.

He leaned his forhead against hers, "please, Hoshi..."

She pulled away and looked back at him and held onto her own arm as she turned away, "that's not entirely true, I guess. I came to get away from the ….stigma that follows you. Even if you're redacted, you're always in danger. I thought, Japan would be safe."

He came behind and draped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her temple, "Hoshi..."

"I guess its not," she paused and raised her hands to place on his forearms. She loved feeling him against her and laid her head back against his burly chest. "Kento...you shouldn't be around me..."

"Don't..." he said leaning and kissing her lips. He flipped her around to face him, he kissed her hard again and moved his kisses down to her neck. He felt her get limp in his arms as he kissed down to her colar bone. He gently nibbled her skin and he heard a soft moan fromm her. He wanted so badly to hear a consecutive set of those sounds from her mouth but he never made any disrespectful moves. He tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth and whispered, "don't you dare try to say that I'm in danger."

She was red and said as she leaned her forehead against his, "but Yamano-kun..."

"Yuli is fine," he replied. "And no offense, I'm a lot tougher than him for obvious reasons."

She turned red, "where...are the others?"

He gave her contemplate look, "Ryo said something about Mia not responding to his texts."

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to meet us?"

"It's not like her to not show up," he said and she nodded in agreement.

She grabbed his hand, "lets go then."

He smiled softly and whispered in her, "I love you."

A smile came to her lips as she pulled him out of the room. She bumped into a large man and Kento saw it was Kokoroko. The man looked at the small pretty thing and looked at Kento was as red a s beet. He grinned and looked at the girl, "hey, this your girlfriend?"

Kento nodded and pulled Hoshi back to him, "yeah, Captain...she's..."

The captain saw her sweet face and grinned at Kento, "oh, I know what's going on..."

Hoshi asked, "you do?"

"Every man have a moment to steal a kiss or two," he grinned pinching her cheak and walking off.

Hoshi looked at Kento, "he's cheerful."

"Yeah," Kento added and then said, "we should really go."

Hoshi nodded but she saw a bit of red hair as she passed by a hospital room. Wolf was going to follow, she guessed. She really wanted to ask her what was going because her own search had failed. Today, was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryo fumbled for his key as opened the front door to the large mansion on the edge of a lake. He knew something was immediately wrong, where was White Blaze? He looked at the other three, and Sage started around the left of the house, while Cye and Rowen went right. The lights were out, and he said, "Mia? Are you alright?"

There was no response. He wondered where Kale, and Kayura was. Sekh was still hunting the wolves down. He wasn't normally so cold but he felt that they deserved a bit of fear and he knew Dais was on some world trip since the Nether Realm could not be opened under any trick, not even Kayura's staff. He pressed himself against a wall and heard something break. He bolted for the kitchen as he heard soft crying. He saw the fridge open and looked around. He grabbed a sword off of Mia's wall, she still kept a lot of her grandfather's relics around but he always figured that they made good last minute armaments. He walked around the island carefully and raised the sword above his head but he locked eyes with bright green eyes and rabbit ears.

"Ryo!"

The little girl giggled as she ran to him and hugged his leg. She was obviously tinier than he last saw her and her eyes even bigger. Her hair was still short and purple with streaks of pink and she was wearing a small white dress. There were shackles on her ankles but she didn't look hurt in any way. He put the sword down, "Meep?"

She nodded as he knelt down to her, and she hugged him around his neck. She grinned, "I found you!"

He saw the light turn on, and Sage came in. He saw the small girl, "Meep?"

She almost bounced into his arms, "Sage!"

Rowen and Cye came in the kitchen door and Rowen scratched his head as Cye also asked, "It's Meep? But minisized."

She bounced out of Sage's arms and hugged Cye and Rowen's legs. She beamed up at them, "I wanted to find you guys and I did!"

Ryo had to ask, "why are you a kid?"

She shrugged, "I remember the darkness, but I woke up in the Nether Realm."

Sage knelt down to her and saw the shackles, she was clean but he wondered who was holding her. "Who was keeping you captive?"

She shook her head, "I dunno but they weren't mean. I was being treated like a princess."

Rowen asked, "did you see anyone when you got here?"

She shook her head.

Cye said, "why don't we get these off, okay?"

She nodded and took his hand as he walked towards the garage. He was sure that there was something there to break the metal pieces open. Ryo looked at Sage and Rowen with concern, "where could they have gone?"

Sage shook his head, "I looked up stairs and there was nothing misplaced."

"Nothing odd around the house," Rowen added.

Ryo frowned, "I don't like this. They disappear after we get shot at, and Meep shows up alive but a kid?"

Sage nodded, "yeah..."

"We should double check the house," Rowen said as they heard a knock on the door. He saw Ryo grab the sword and they cautiously headed back to the door. Sage grabbed another one off the wall and they both stood behind Rowen as he reached for the door. "I feel insulted that I got nominated as door opener. You know if this was 'Friday the 13th' it would be me who would..."

"Just open the door," Sage hissed lowly.

Rowen slowly turned the nob and Hoshi pounced on him making him yelp. She sat on his stomach and laughed as Kento saw Sage and Ryo with swords in their hands. He starred at them, "and why do we have swords?"

Rowen pushed Hoshi off, "why did you do that?"

"I figured I could scare you," she chortled as Kento helped her up and the two lowered their swords.

Rowen frowned as Ryo said to them, "Mia's not here."

"No one is," Sage added. "No, Kale or Kayura. Not even White Blaze."

Seiza added in, 'that tiger would never leave.'

Hoshi just kept quiet and saw Cye enter with Meep. She starred at the child who ran and hugged her, wrapping her legs all the way around her. "Lady Hoshi!"

Hoshi hugged the girl, and then said, "how? And why are you so small?"

"I died and woke up as a kid," she answered as she hugged Hoshi tight. Kento frowned at her matter of fact town when she said that.

He poked her ear, "you're real?"

"Of course she is," she said as she set the girl down, she looked in good health but she saw the shackles Cye was holding and she wondered exactly where she had been. The little girl held her hand and she was glad that girl was okay, even if she had taken on a child form but she didn't want to deal with the Nether Realm or the Red Kingdom. She caught the child's eyes who looked at her with such hope.

Ryo turned on the lights, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Before we get caught up in some Nether Realm stuff, we need to clear some stuff first about today."

Hoshi starred at him and then sighed, "sure."

Cye looked at Meep and took her hand, "come help me make some tea okay?"

"Mm-kay," she said bobbing her bunny eared head.

Hoshi had a feeling she was gonna get grilled, and Ryo asked, "what happened?"

"I didn't find out anything, if that's what you want to know," she replied with a shrug but then bit her lip. She headed towards the living room and sat in the recliner. She was tired and she could feel Seiza getting impatient. The woman she shared head space with seemed unexcited by the prospect of explaining what they didn't find.

Sage looked at he as he came through to sit on the couch, "no, but you obviously know who it was."

"A man named Falcone." Kento sat down next to Sage as Ryo leaned up against a wall and Rowen pulled a desk chair over. She continued, "he's known for making people 'fly'. So that's why its so odd he shot up Disney Land. There was another person there named Shark..."

"Hold on," Rowen interrupted. "Wolf, Falcone, Shark? Animal names?"

"Codes given to ghosts," she replied with a shrug. "Mostly among us so we have an idea of what the other can do..."

"And you are," he pried.

She frowned and then blushed as she looked away, "Kitten."

The four men laughed whole heartedly and she frowned. Ryo couldn't help but ask, "why?"

"It was joke among some terrorists I took out," she paused, "they said looked small and tiny like a 'kitten' but what they didn't know was I had claws . So it sort of stuck."

Kento shook his head, "yeah, Kitty has claws."

Cye joked as he came in with a tray of tea, "we don't need to know what your back looks like."

Meep jumped into Hoshi's lap and hugged her as Cye set the tray of tea on the coffee table. Rowen snorted at Cye's joke as Kento and Hoshi both blushed and Ryo interrupted, "anyways..."

"Yes, anyways," Hoshi continued trying to change the subject. "He's not known for shoot outs. His name is Falcone, he makes people 'fly' off of buildings. Shark shot him..."

"Now, whose Shark?"

"They say Shark is just predator who feeds on chaos, I haven't been in the game for a while, so I don't know," she paused at Rowen's question. "I took off with Wolf to go find some things out but everyone is quiet or taken off. It's odd, and I don't think they were after me."

Sage looked at her with fierce eyes, "who were they after then?"

"You guys."

Cye choked on his cup of tea, "wait, why us?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and caught Kento's worried eyes. She didn't want any of the involved. "You guys would know better than I, have you involved yourself in political stuff."

Rowen looked at Ryo, "well, we never did..."

Ryo gulped, "no..."

Kento looked at them, "Mia?"

Hoshi looked between them as the little rabbit girl nestled herself next to her. She stroked the little girl's hair and asked, "okay, now you have to explain."

"Well, when Suzu remade our armors, she went to some summit at the UN," began Rowen, his expression had turned fierce. She felt a chill down her spine, ever since he had returned from being possessed by a worm in his head, there were moments where he reminded her of Yomi. "Suzunagi made quite an appearance and military forces were scrambling..."

"...they were freaked it would be another Snow Event," Hoshi interjected and he nodded.

"...so, she went to the summit but nothing came of it because Suzunagi vanished as fast as she came. Most people wrote it off as a hoax, and they had even called her crazy," he said as he caught the others eyes. "No one believed her."

"Someone always believes you, Rowen," Hoshi said as she noticed Meep had fallen asleep. "It may not seem like it, but there's always someone who believes you."

"Are you saying that she might have been taken by the US government," Ryo asked and she nodded.

"If they believe she's useful to them for some reason," she paused.

"And Kayura, Kale, and White blaze," added Sage.

"No witnesses," she said, "killing them would have left evidence."

Ryo stood in front of her, "then what do we do?"

Hoshi frowned and said, "I'll see what Wolf knows tomorrow." She looked down at the girl, and yawned, "if you don't mind, I'm not feeling well still. Can I catch up on some sleep?"

Ryo nodded, "it might good if we all did."

He turned to look at his comrades, "say we call it a night?"

"She already called it," Cye said pointing at the two in the recliner.

He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, Hoshi was asleep with the little girl snuggled in her arms. He sighed, "well, if you choose to go to bed, then do so. I am."

The four watch Ryo walk out and Kento got up. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered Hoshi and Meep up, and he saw Sage and Rowen starring at him as Cye took the tray with him to the kitchen. "What," he asked.

Sage said, "you're okay with this?"

"With what," he asked.

Rowen added, "that she's some super spy who carries a gun and a med kit all the time?"

Kento looked at him, "its who she is, isn't she?"

Rowen stood and shrugged, "I'm heading to bed."

Sage looked at Kento and placed a hand on his shoulder as he said softly, "we just want you to be okay."

"I will be," Kento assured and the man walked out. He tucked her in, she was completely out. He tucked the hair behind her ear and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. He whispered softly in her ear, "sweet dreams."

He stood up straight and looked to see Cye standing in the doorway. He turned off the lights and walked over to him, "I mean there's nothing we can do right?"

"No," Cye said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wait til morning, Kento. She's as tired as we are."

Kento nodded as he headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, his stomach was aching for some reason. Mia had some left overs so he poured them into a dish and put into a microwave. Cye sighed and said, "you still pig out when your stressed."

Kento frowned and pulled the food out and started to head to the table. Cye sat across from him, "what's going on with you guys lately?"

"Nothing," Kento said shorty as started shove his face full of food.

"Liar," Cye called out to him.

Kento blushed lightly, "its nothing really..."

"When you two were over each other like syrup on pancakes for months," he paused and Kento turned scarlet. "And today...you were... I dunnoo..."

"We were shot at..."

"Before that..."

Kento shoved his food around, "I dont know..."

"Can I make a guess," he asked and kento nodded. "Is she...y'know...preggers?"

Kento coughed up his food and said, "no..."

Cye raised a curious eyebreow, "no?"

"We've never done anything," he blushed brightly.

Cye looked at his friends bright red face and asked, "you haven't?"

He nodded, "yeah, we haven't...gone that far."

"Well. Never mind me then," Cye said with a short chuckle. "Then what's up?"

Kento blushed and looked at him, "she wanted to but..."

"You didn't," he asked.

"No, I just believe what my Mama taught me," he said pushing the food away. "As much as I want her, I won't until we're married."

"Ohhhhhh, she's frustrated," he paused and then crinkled his nose. "Who knew you were the gentleman in our group?"

Kento frowned at him, "shut up."

Cye grinned and stood up tapping his shoulder lightly, "well, I'm going to bed. Don't eat too much okay."

Kento nodded and watched his friend leave. He looked over at the room where Hoshi was sleeping, and sighed. He wanted to hold her close but he would wait. Even if it made her mad.


	6. Chapter 5

**Heh. I'm getting used to writing some ridiculously long chapters. (Sorry short chapters, you 're out the window for now!) Anyways, please review if you can. I hope you read Owari first though.**

Chapter 5

Sage sat on his old bed and flopped back, "she's preggers, Rowen."

"Don't you think I was thinking she was," he replied sitting down on the bed across the room from him. He felt like a kid again, sharing a room with Sage. He bounced on the bed, "its good for them."

"You're not jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know, sometimes I see the way you look at her," he replied.

Rowen laid back on his bed, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a good liar, Ro."

Rowen snorted as he pulled the covers up, "Sage, she deserves to be happy."

"What if that's with you?"

"She was never happy with me, Sage. Whenever we had a good date it was because Kento bombed it somehow," he paused, " I only made her sad."

"You were kids."

"And its still true, she only looks at me with sad eyes."

"I'm not trying to sabotage Kento or anything, but are you being honest that you don't have any feelings fo her? If you still do, you should tell them to her."

"Weren't you telling me to leave them alone earlier?"

"I still am," he paused. "But I want you to make sure first."

"Goodnight, Sage," Rowen replied pulling the blankets up over his head. He was tired of hearing of him. He heard him sigh but he didn't say anything else. He was sure his friend got the hint. He closed and his eyes and tried to calm down and sleep. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be a longer day than this one was. He had Hoshi on his mind though. Her smile and her sweet face. Sometimes, he would catch himself looking at her with Kento because she was so happy all the time. He remembered a vision from when he was Yomi and he felt a shiver down his spine. He hated how it always showed up when he was thinking of her being happy. He closed his eyes tight trying not to remember her being helpless wearing his armor. The sad eyes filled with the darkness that was Seiza boring into his soul. It had been a long year of trying to forget that memory but he was always reminded of it when she looked at him the right way or when Seiza surfaced. He never wanted to hurt her.

He remembered the rain.

Her sad eyes.

Always her sad eyes.

He heard the sound of a bell just as he started to drift off to sleep and he sat up quickly. He knew that sound well and he saw Sage hadn't woken up at all. He frowned and got up. His feet touching the cold wood floor as he padded towards the sound. He saw Kento and Cye asleep in the next room over and he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't just Kento and Hoshi. He assumed Ryo was in his normal room so he kept walking on towards the sound. It was coming from Mia's study and he carefully opened the door. He saw Suzunagi sitting at Mia's desk, and this time she didn't take the form of a child. He was glad of that, he was tired of her playing games.

She folded her hands on the desk, "Rowen of Strata. Good evening."

"None of your funny business, Suzunagi," he replied crossing his arms. "And why do you always come to me, Ryo's the leader."

"Hm. Perhaps I trust you," she said with twinkling green eyes. Her red hair was pulled into a long pony tail which cascaded just above her shoulders. She continued on with a wave of a hand through the air, "or perhaps, I feel you can handle what I give you."

"I don't like either of those," he replied and she shrugged.

"I see you lost your shepherd."

"Mia?"

"Is that the woman's name?"

"Yes, her name is Mia Koji," he replied sharply which seemed to surprise her. "Do you know something?"

"Yes? No. I don't know," she paused, "It depends on what you know."

He frowned, "you're playing games again."

"Indeed, I am Yurei, after all," she smiled. "Do you think that this is cause of Owari?"

"I would like to say no," he replied but he had been thinking about it. It seemed too coincidental that Mia would go missing after a year had passed with the Red Kingdom. "But I believe yes."

"Then you are as smart as your virtue is. Why do you believe yes?"

"Because its all too coincidental."

"Coincidences that add up too well?"

"Yeah," he paused. "You think Hoshi is a part of this."

"A part, but like you just a singular part of much bigger piece."

He looked at her with a scowl, she had kept her calm demeanor. "You have to know something, you gave me that bell to break her from the curse Talpa put on Owari."

"I did, didn't I?"

She stood up, her long robes swishing behind her as she walked over to him. She raised a hand to his face, "Yomi's memories and actions still bother you."

He grabbed her hand, "what is it to you?"

"You might need to hold onto some of his darkness to help Hoshi. She may not be able to do what she needs to do when the time comes. These 'events' have made her far too soft, and Seiza is a loose cannon. I do know what may or may not happen at certain moments, but may or may not is a …...very broad action. I can only interfere so much."

Rowen looked her in the eyes and let go of her hand, "then why interfere at all?"

"Because..." She paused, "I cannot sit idly by."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be patient and stay by Hoshi," she paused, "she may need you at one point when Hardrock cannot suffice. Also, she will lead you to Mia but her heart will break if you let her do what needs to be done."

"Her heart?"

"That is her most important quality, Rowen of Strata," she paused, "for without that she and Seiza may be the worst enemy this planet has ever known."

Rowen gulped, "why..."

"A broken heart is more dangerous than any anger or loss of virtue."

He sighed as she vanished and she left another bell. He picked it up, slipped it into his pocket with his transformation orb, and looked at the desk where she had been sitting. There was a book open on it and he wandered over curiously. He touched it softly and turned it to face him and saw it was a high school year book and it was Hoshi's from the picture on the page that Suzunagi had it turned to. He looked at the cover and then back inside, and saw that it was military school she had gone too. There was a red haired girl in the picture next to her and he frowned, it had to be the woman he had seen today but she looked so different. He flipped through and saw another photo Hoshi but she was getting a piggy back ride on the red heads back. He saw her name and mumbled, "Raleigh Smith."

"Rowen, why are you awake?"

He looked up and saw Meep yawning as she stood in the doorway. He walked over to her, "yeah, still thinking about Mia."

"Do you like her?"

"What? No, it's not like that. She's like an older sister," he said kneeling down to her and patting her head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Hoshi rolled over on me."

He snorted, Hoshi wasn't much bigger than the rabbit girl so he found it a little funny. "Well, there's a spare room..."

She shook her head, "can I just stay with you?"

He looked at her with a stern look, "that wouldn't be okay."

"Pweeeeeeeeeeese!"

"No, you can have own bed," he said as he walked with down the hall. He could see her make a pouting face, "did your maturity drop too? Or were you always this childish?"

She pouted, "I take offense to that question."

"Well?"

"Hmpf," she frowned as he brought her to Mia's room. Of course Mia had the largest bed of them all with a head board and a fancy bed set. It was funny because she had photos of each of them from their senior year in high school on her dresser as well. He smirked, she was so sentimental. He saw Meep's eyes get big and she jumped on the large bed and bounced up and down. He shook his head, he was really tired. She grinned, her teeth were all sharp as a shark's and shuttered, "settle down, I'm really tired. It's time for bed."

She nodded as she climbed under the covers, and he tucked her in. She looked up at him with smiling eyes, "Rowen, don't beat yourself up too much. Okay?"

"Meep?"

She smiled at him and then yawned, "I know you can still remember stuff Yomi did..."

He looked at her solemnly and pushed the hair from her face. He did remember how he hunted her down and he gulped as he remembered her crying and begging for her life. He remembered her dark blood and he gulped, his mouth had gone dry, and said, "Meep, I'm..."

"Don't apologize, Ro-chan," she yawned again and he saw her slip into her sleep.

He stroked her ears and softly said under his breath, "still though..."

"She's right."

He looked to see Hoshi standing in the doorway. Her silver white hair lit brightly by the moonlight cascading through Mia's window. Her skin glowed as well, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was angel. He stood up quietly and went over to her, "you were listening?"

"Sorry, they call me Kitten for more than one reason."

He didn't even hear walk up in the dark, and he said, "you know I remember..."

"But you keep beating yourself up about it," she said as he closed the door. She was keeping he voice low, "it was no one's fault but my own."

"Why would it be yours..."

"Because, I listened to Kayura," she paused, "and I took the armor."

"You were only thinking about us. You didn't even know the others, and you still accepted the armor for them not just me and Kento."

"But it was only you and Kento that I was thinking about," she paused but then said, "I told you. I don't think I could have handled losing either of you."

He scratched the back of his neck, "yeah, you said that..."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I'm not the only acting funny."

She frowned, "don't change the subject."

"I..." He began but he really didn't want to talk about it, "I still keep seeing you when you were captive in flashbacks. I don't want to think about that but its always when I see you with Kento."

She looked at him and craned her head to one side, "Rowen...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He looked at her surprised, "huh?"

"PTSD," she said rubbing her face with one hand. She looked really weary, "it doesn't let you choose what you remember from a terrible moment."

"You think I have PTSD?"

She nodded, "seclusion, irritability, avoidance, flash backs, bad dreams, and hyper arousal..."

"Is this how you feel?"

She nodded slowly, "all the time, Ro. Kento...he helps me deal."

He touched the scars on her face, "is that why you guys are acting odd?"

"We are?"

"You haven't been to one of our meetings in months," he replied and she looked away.

"Oh, that," she paused, "no, I just don't fit in."

"You and him are pretty distant lately..."

"I asked for some space."

He decided to just be blunt, "are you...you know...pregnant?"

She looked at him evilly for a moment, and he could have sworn he saw Seiza plotting to slit his throat. He knew that woman didn't like him at all. She chortled softly, "there's no way, Ro. He won't touch me."

"Huh?"

"He's too chivalrous."

"Kento?"

She nodded, "yup."

"Kento?"

"I said yup."

He was sorry he asked, "so you being sick..."

"I guess I have the stomach flu," she shrugged and he nodded. That did make more sense. He surprised himself at how many times, his overzealous exaggerations and conclusions were dead wrong. "I feel dumb now."

"You aren't dumb, its a logical conclusion," she said as she opened Mia's door. "Now, if you dont' mind, I'm gonna crash with Meep. My days of sleeping anywhere are over, and her bed looks great."

"Just don't roll on her again," he requested and she nodded but he knew it wasn't gonna work.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hoshi felt the sun on her skin and she softly groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Wolf sitting on the bed next to her polishing her pistol and she noticed that Meep was still fast asleep. She covered the girl up and the purple hair girl snuggled into bed deeper, "I don't wanna get up."

Hoshi whispered as she rubbed her shoulder, "keep sleeping, its okay."

Raleigh put her pistol in her side holster and signed, 'who's that?'

"A friend's daughter," Hoshi lied quietly.

Seiza added, 'you could say she's Mia's.'

'Rabbit ears though,' Hoshi replied mentally and hoping that her comrade hadn't noticed them. She motioned for Wolf to follow her out of the room as she got up from the warm bed. The floor cold against her toes as they stepped out and she closed the door, "what are you doing here?"

'It's quiet out there,' she motioned and Hoshi frowned.

"I know," she replied as she realized she could smell breakfast wafting up the stairs. "Do you know anything about a woman named Mia Koji?"

'No. Should I,' she replied.

"She vanished yesterday as well," Hoshi said and then added, "I don't know if she's involved, but no one knows where she is."

'I'll look into it,' Wolf paused her signing, 'does this have to do with the Snow Event?'

She remembered that the first fight with Talpa that the boys went through was called that because Japan became a 'white zone'. No signals in or out of Japan, military forces destroyed, and people vanished caused wide spread panic in the intelligence community. Hoshi couldn't lie to her, "It's a possibility."

'That's unfortunate, there are a lot of groups out there still trying to hush that up,' she replied. 'What do they have to do with the Snow Event?'

"They were caught in it," Hoshi replied trying to make the answer simple.

'Smooth,' Seiza snickered.

They heard foot steps up the stairs and Wolf made to leave. Hoshi grabbed her lightly and Cye saw them both, "aw, good you're up and your pretty ginger friend is here for breakfast."

'Did he just call me ginger,' she asked with a quick sign.

"Yeah," she smiled at the woman who was obviously irritated with the description. "Well, get Meep up and come down, even Rowen is up."

"Good," and he winked at Wolf and started walking back down the stairs. "Thanks again for coming yesterday."

Wolf looked at Hoshi and her expression said everything, Hoshi chortled, "yeah, he's smitten with you."

'Why,' she asked.

"Some men like bad ass girls," Hoshi chuckled as she opened the door. "Look if you don't want to stay, I understand..."

'No, I think we should stick together,' she replied and Hoshi agreed with a nod.

She found a beanie in Mia's top drawer and slid it on Meep's head to hide her ears, "Meep, time to wake up. It's kinda cold."

Meep yawned with a stretch, "do I have to."

"Yeah, Cye is making breakfast," Hoshi answered and the girl literally jumped out of bed.

Meep saw Wolf and asked, "who is she?"

Wolf motioned but the signs were devoid of meaning to the other worlder child. Hoshi interpreted, "this is Wolf, Meep. She says, 'it's a pleasure to meet you'."

"Oh, hi," Meep said with a low bow. She sprung back up and smelled the breakfast coming through the door, and sprung out the door like a leopard on a hunt, "food!"

Hoshi sighed, "that kid... You're going to stay for breakfast?"

'Might as well,' she replied as she followed her through the mansion. Wolf found the place curious. It was an American styled home, but the walls and shelves were lined with odd and old looking Japanese artifacts. She looked at Hoshi as she followed behind her, she seemed so different to her. However, the girl was always a bit quiet with her. Which was an ironic twist, since she herself couldn't talk at all. Hoshi looked happy but concerned.

They walked down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen and Wolf almost jumped at the sight of the five men from the amusement park and one tiny bright eyed girl. Cye was scraping the last of the eggs on to two different plates. Kento grinned through his stuffed mouth, "morning, shi-chan!"

She went over and kissed him on the temple, "morning."

Ryo looked at the red haired woman, "you were there yesterday."

She nodded curtly.

Hoshi explained, "sorry, she's...uh...quiet. This is Wolf. Wolf this is Rowen, Kento, Sage and Ryo. You met Cye and Meep already."

She nodded and bowed politely.

Sage realized she couldn't speak at all but said nothing as they sat down as Cye placed the last plates down. Cye smiled and Wolf, "I hope you enjoy."

"Cye's the best cook in the whole world," Kento grinned as Hoshi shooed him away from her plate with her fork. He pulled her close as if to kiss her and reached for her sausage but she lightly stabbed him.

Ryo nodded trying to avoid a laugh, "he sure is."

She pulled down her scarf ever so slightly and Rowen could see small scars trickling from the corner of her mouth as she took a bite. Her green eyes lit up with joy from the bite and she looked to Cye who gave her a thumbs up.

Rowen looked at Hoshi, he had finished a long time ago, "we're going to see Yuli in a little bit."

She looked to Wolf, "me and her are going to go look into some stuff..."

"What kind of stuff," Sage asked, Hoshi could hear suspicion on his voice.

She shrugged, "I don't really know because everything is 'quiet'."

Wolf nodded as Cye sat next to her. Kento whispered in Hoshi's ear, "someone has a crush."

Hoshi rolled her eyes at his obvious observation, "have I ever told you how much I appreciate you cooking for him, Cye?"

"Since you're just as bad as Rowen at cooking?"

"Finished," Meep cheered as she put her hands in the air.

Ryo looked at her, "Me and Sage are going with you guys."

Wolf looked to Hoshi sharply who asked, "why?"

"Someone needs to help figure out why we were the center of the attack," he replied and Hoshi was going to argue but he continued as he noticed Kento and Rowen gave him a look as well. "I think me and Sage are pretty level headed compared to some people."

Kento frowned, "can we just drop that?"

"I said I went after Kento, not Hoshi," Rowen repeated.

"Why can't I go," asked Cye.

"Are you kidding," Ryo asked glancing at Wolf. Meep was looking at him with big eyes, "and you can go with them to see Yuli."

"Mmm-kay," she grinned as she bounced with her plate over to the kitchen sink.

Wolf signed to Hoshi, 'he's bossy.'

Hoshi signed back, 'he's captain.'

'I see,' she replied.

Hoshi noticed Kento looking at them, and said, "be safe okay."

"We will, we have Sage _and_ Ryo," she snorted as Cye got up angrily.

Cye pouted, "well, let's get going then since we're not needed."

Meep bounced over to him as he set his plate on the counter. She took his hand, "I want see Yuli-san!"

He laughed as she bounced in step with him out of the room. Kento kissed Hoshi's forehead but she caught Rowen's eyes and she felt more worried about him. She pulled Kento into a hug, and whispered, "be careful okay."

"I will," he said softly in her ear and then nibbled it. She felt herself flush red as he let her go and got up to follow Cye.

Wolf was starring at her as Rowen walked by, "don't worry, we'll keep him out of trouble."

"It's you that I suspect would get into trouble first," she replied and he snorted as he walked out finally.

Wolf signed, 'isn't that...'

Hoshi nodded.

'He doesn't look like a genius,' she said bluntly and Hoshi heard Seiza snort. She had been awfully quiet in her head since yesterday.

Ryo looked at her, "okay. Where are we going?"

'Is he safe,' asked Wolf with a simple gesture.

Hoshi nodded, but signed instead of saying, 'they are both clean.'

'Good,' she replied.

Hoshi responded, "I was thinking that we might go see an artist pal of mine. He's a bit wacko, they used LSD on him in the seventies in some sort of experiment, but he might be more liberated to talk about stuff than the normal people."

"You're gonna trust a looney," asked Sage with disapproval.

"He's an honest looney," she smiled sweetly. Wolf made circles with her thumbs and fore fingers and placed them in front her of her eyes, and she replied, "yes, Owl."

"These names are ridiculous," Ryo paused, "you do know why I did this, right?"

"So Kento and Rowen don't try to be heroes," Hoshi replied and he nodded. She looked to Wolf who had a curious look on her face, "let's say that they're known for doing stupid stuff for me."

Wolf didn't need much of an explanation and just nodded.

Sage also added, "and Cye's crush is not cute."

Hoshi winked at Wolf who rolled her eyes. Wolf then signed, 'how did I get his attention?'

"You saved a damsel, dear prince," Hoshi teased and Wolf starred at her bleakly.

Sage then asked, "where to?"

"Tokyo," she answered as she stood up. She headed towards the front door and they followed as she slipped on a pair of shoes. She missed White Blaze pushing against her leg as a good bye and really hope that the tiger and the others were okay. Wolf saw the look on her face and she smiled back at her as Ryo and Sage put on their shoes. Hoshi signed, 'I'll be okay.'

Wolf only nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yuli was sitting up in bed reading a magazine. The TV was on low for his room mate but otherwise he was alone. His father was a salary man and his mother a nurse at an old folks home, so neither had much time to hang out with him. He was lucky that they showed up to see if he was okay. They were never really the same after the Nether Realm had first taken them. His mother even seemed less inspired. She had once had an indoor flower garden but after they died she never replanted it. He wondered if the darkness of Talpa had tainted them somehow but Mia claimed it hadn't. He was never sure though and just kept being their 'good' kid. He decided to look up to the ronins at a very young age, and he was glad he did.

There was a knock on his door and he saw the detective come in. Yuli greeted, "well, hello."

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling," he asked with a big smile. The man reminded him of Kento in almost every way.

"I'm fine," he answered. The hole in his side didn't hurt or anything. Just kept the nurses busy most of the time. "How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to check and see how you were, the news is nuts out there," he said picking up the remote and turning on the news. Yuli heard his room mate complain but both of them ignored him. The news showed people talking about the incident and he continued on, "too bad America seemed to figure out a loophole so they could take charge of it."

"Yeah," Yuli replied. "No offense detective, but if you're not on the case anymore, why does it bother you?"

"It bothers me that someone would shoot a good kid like you."

"It bothers me too," Yuli replied as he flipped a page in the magazine. "Trust me, my spleen isn't too happy about it either."

"How do you know Lei Faun?"

"Kento? He's my mentor, I guess," he replied and the cop nodded.

"Ha, seems like he would do that sort of thing."

"Kento has a great big heart," Yuli laughed, and he remembered the time when he went to New York and met his uncle Chin. The whole Lei Faun family must have been that kind hearted.

"That indeed, but the doctor's told me something curious. They said that someone else had removed the bullet and stitched you up."

"Oh, that was Nakano Sensei," Yuli replied briefly. He didn't know why he needed to lie about that part.

"Who?"

"Kento's girlfriend."

"Oh, the small woman," he replied scratching his mustache. "Yes, he went to go steal a kiss from her yesterday."

"Sounds like Kento."

"How does she know how to do that if she's a high school professor," he asked and Yuli realized he was prying for information.

"I think she used to be in the military," he answered. He was going to be as honest as he could but not giving him too much information.

"I see, why does she teach high school?"

"I dunno, ask her," he replied with a shrug that made him wince because they pulled on his stitches. "She doesn't like to talk about that sort of stuff for obvious reasons."

"Hm. True," he replied. He started to head out the door, "get well soon, son."

Yuli found it suspicious but paid no more attention to it. He was careful with what he said around the officer. He didn't trust any of the agents who had come to speak to him. He hoped Nakano Sensei was okay, and he assumed she was because of Owari and Seiza. The door opened again, and he looked and smiled to see Kento, Cye, and Rowen.

"Yuli, you're up," Cye grinned from ear to ear as he ran over.

"I'm doing fine," he smiled as the three came over. He sighed, "but guys, can I ask you something? Where's Mia?"

The three men exchanged a concerned look and Rowen said, "she vanished. We went to her house last night and her, Kayura, Kale, and White Blaze were all gone."

Yuli frowned, "I knew it was odd she didn't show up."

Kento nodded, "Hoshi went with Ryo, Sage, and Wolf to go see if they could find something out."

"Wolf, who's that?"

"Friend of Hoshi's, the red head," he explained and the young man nodded remembering the woman who knocked him down. He had to figure that it probably saved one of their lives, even if it meant he lost his spleen.

"So, this was about us?"

The three nodded in unison and Yuli sighed. He then stated, "this is like the time Sage disappeared."

Rowen looked to Kento, "it is kinda like that..."

Cye added, "but it couldn't be..."

"No way," Kento added but they shared a look again.

Rowen then said, "you know, we don't know how Shikaisen even knew who Sage was to begin with. That's something that's bothered me a long time."

"So, someone knows who we are," Kento asked as Cye closed the curtain between Yuli and his room mate.

"It would seem like it," Rowen replied and then looked at Yuli. "Hoshi, knows about the Snow Event but what about the ones in New York and Los Angeles? Did those just go unnoticed?"

"I don't like this feeling that its a conspiracy," Cye added.

Kento frowned, "Hoshi...was living in New York when Shikaisen took Sage."

Yuli was only listening to them now. "I wish I could help you guys."

"Yeah, Sage was going to be here but he seems preoccupied," Rowen complained.

Yuli asked, "Do you think...he thinks this is related?"

"Sage is good at putting things together," Rowen replied with a smirk but then groaned. "Except he can exaggerate."

Kento asked, "about what exactly?"

"Nothing..."

Cye raised an eyebrow, "probably the same thing we were all thinking..."

Kento looked between them and saw Yuli match his questioning gaze, so he asked, "and what were you all thinking?"

Rowen replied, "I'm not saying it."

"Well," Cye blushed with a long pause then scratched his eyebrow, "what we talked about last night."

"Oh," Kento paused, turning slightly red.

Kento was surprised that Yuli asked instead of Rowen, "what were you guys thinking?"

All three of them turned red at the same time and glanced at each other. Rowen then said, "that...she ..."

He looked to Cye for help who easily finished, "that she was pregnant."

Yuli starred at Kento, his eyebrow twitching, "but she's not right..."

"No," he answered quickly like he was being drilled by a father figure. It was odd how protective Yuli was over Hoshi but ever since the incidents with the Red Kingdom, he seemed to get upset with him a lot more. "Not that it matters to you, but we haven't done anything."

Rowen kept his mouth shut, knowing he would have Kento jump down his throat for the talk him and Hoshi had last night. It wasn't that he got jealous but it didn't seem to be an appropriate time to talk about how him and her had a late night conversation about her and Kento's love life. Cye shot him a glare, and he knew the man suspected him of something.

Yuli sighed and looked up at the television. A banner at the bottom of the screen read, _"American diplomats express concern over Disney Land tragedy. Opponents claim that Nakano, Hikaru and Nakano, Taiyou should leave Japan. In other news Genichirou Hashiba signs lucrative contract with Nasa..."_

Yuli asked, "what are Hoshi's parents names?"

Rowen rolled his eyes up to the screen as the banner repeated, and he nearly jumped out of skin, "Dad?"

Kento asked trying to change the subject, he knew Rowen didn't have the greatest relationship with his father, "does anyone find it weird that her parents are here now?"

Cye said, "maybe we should go talk to them before Hoshi finds out?"

Yuli frowned at Rowen who immediately went to his cell phone and started to text his father. He snatched it away painfully, "Rowen, your dad can wait."

"Yeah," he paused and then said. "You don't want to talk to them.."

"How bad can they be," asked Cye and he saw Kento and Rowen exchanged looks.

Kento said, "not pleasant but you're right. It's a lead."

"One thing, before you go," Yuli paused to catch their attention. "Kokoroko was coming through ehre investigating. Maybe you should be careful when leaving, so he doesn't follow you."

The door swung open and a nurse threw back the curtain, she had Meep by the collar of her shirt. Cye had bought her all new clothes since the white dress she had been wearing was a bit awkward looking. He sighed as the nurse said, "does _this_ belong to you."

"Let me go," she whined.

Kento frowned, "I thought I told you to stay in the lobby."

The nurse dropped her down on the bed and walked out in huff as Meep replied, "but all the cool stuff was happening in the big rooms."

"You didn't try and crash a surgery did you," Rowen groaned as the girl jumped on the bed in a single hop. She saw Yuli and and bounced into a hug that made him groan.

"Be careful," Yuli complained as he pried her off.

Cye laughed, "you know you can do something for us."

Yuli gave the three a glare," what exactly is that?"

"Watch _her _for us?"

Yuli sighed, "yay, i've been promoted to babysitter now. I remember when that Mia's job."

Meep hugged him and grinned, "yay! I get to play with Yuli-sama all day!"

He pushed her off as the guys slipped out, "wait! Don't!"

**Meep and Yuli are going to have a blast! LOL XD Promotion to babysitter confirmed. XD **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hoshi hated the train lately and she felt her stomach doing belly flops. Wolf was watching her carefully, and signed, 'are you alright?'

"Fine," she grumbled and Seiza added, 'Liar.'

Ryo looked over the back of the seat and begged, "please, please, don't barf on us."

"You're funny," she said as she leaned up against the cool window. However, she felt her stomach do another acrobatic move and her jaw ache. "I swear I'll never eat another hot dog again."

"Is that the real reason you're sick," Sage asked as sat down on the otherside of Wolf since the seats were three across.

She glared at him, and realized that Rowen's suspicion was a widely felt suspicion. She shook her head and leaned over Wolf, "no, I'm not. Rowen asked me about this already, and what goes on between me and Kento is me and Kento's business. I hope you didn't plant those thoughts in Rowen's head."

Ryo grinned, "actually, that was me..."

She starred at him, and frowned, "you..."

"I was joking around yesterday before the ride, and they took it kinda seriously," he shrugged and she sat back up.

Wolf was giving her a curious look and she signed, 'men are morons.'

'Ditto that,' Seiza added in her head.

"So, you're not," asked Sage.

"No, I'm not pregnant," she replied angrily and starred out the window. Seiza decided to add, 'yeah, kinda hard when you haven't seen each other naked.'

'Shut up,' Hoshi replied mentally and she heard the woman cackle.

Wolf signed, 'how long have you been with this man?'

"A little over a year," she answered as Sage sat back with a quiet arrogant smile. She then said to him, "don't look so smug."

Ryo asked, "can we not fight about this on the train, everyone is looking."

"He started it," Hoshi said childishly and returned her head to the cold window. Seiza seemed to be awake now and asked, 'I thought you and Halo were getting along?'

Wolf looked at Sage and scowled and then tapped Hoshi on the shoulder. Hoshi looked at her as she signed, 'are you okay to be doing this?'

'Yeah, just hungry is all,' Hoshi signed back knowing the men couldn't understand her.

Ryo locked eyes with her, "okay, new rule. You can't use sign language, Hoshi."

She frowned and signed as she said, "afraid that I'm smack talking?"

"Thanks for the attitude," he sighed as he folded his hands under his chin.

Wolf signed, 'don't cause trouble for my sake.'

"I'm not," Hoshi grouched as she looked out at the buildings that were passing faster than light. She felt her stomach lurch and Seiza complained, 'get something to eat for crying out loud.'

Hoshi held her head, the spirit complaining in her mind was making her head swim. Wolf looked at Sage and Ryo and then back to Hoshi as she gently touched her shoulder. She felt her forehead and jumped. She knew Sage couldn't understand her but she motioned to Hoshi. He leaned over and touched her forehead, she was burning up. He gently shook her shoulder, "Hoshi?"

Ryo asked, "is she okay?"

"I'm fine," she said woozily. Sage could see her eyes had darkened and he knew that Seiza had taken over, "can we stop and eat first?"

Ryo nodded, seeing that the spirit had taken over as well, "the next stop is ours okay?"

She nodded and Seiza finally had a chance to look at Wolf. The woman, although a hardened warrior, had sweet eyes filled with concerned. She called out into her own head, 'Hoshi...'

There was no response. Had the girl fallen ill so suddenly? She decided to take command, and looked at Wolf, "please, don't worry."

She signed something and Seiza vaguely made it out as, 'I'll try not to.'

'Hoshi, I don't understand sign language too well,' she called out in her mind but there was no answer. She started to feel a bit of panic, she didn't even remember taking control. She just was in control of the girl's body all of a sudden, but even before, Hoshi would always be in the back of her own mind helping her navigate her own mind, memories, and abilities. Seiza was utterly alone and she couldn't tell Sage and Ryo.

The train started to pull to a stop and Wolf helped Hoshi up. They quickly exited the train and Seiza found a trash can immediately to throw up whatever Hoshi had left in her stomach. Which felt like nothing. Sage handed some money to Wolf, "get her bottle of water."

Wolf nodded and quickly vanished into the crowd of people. He leaned over her and held back her hair as her stomach turned again. Ryo patted her back, "Seiza?"

She nodded, "Hoshi, just left."

"Left," asked Sage, this wasn't the best time for Hoshi to leave a spirit in charge of her body as her former colleague would eventually notice.

"Yeah," she panted, "gone. She's never done this. She's been asleep but never gone."

Ryo cursed, "shit, do your best okay. We really need to talk to this Owl fellow."

"I know," she replied angrily. "I can't navigate her memories though..."

Wolf reappeared and handed her the bottle. She took it drank it down quickly, her forehead sweating bullets. She looked at the woman, and said, "thanks."

Wolf signed, and Seiza barely could follow, 'where to now?'

'That's a great question for Hoshi,' she mentally cursed. She seemed to remember that they going to a street just down the block. She cursed and then remembered she had been here before with her, it had just been at night. So she couldn't exactly remember what the gallery she was looking was at, so she feigned it, "just down the block..."

She held onto Ryo as they walked. She was starting to feel herself gaining control of her form and then she felt her skin tingle and she almost screamed. She could feel. She forced herself to stay quiet though, and felt all the stiff muscles and tight skin under the scars. She felt Owari pulsing in her pocket but didn't dare look at it. She knew that there was something wrong with the armor, how could Hoshi not have felt it?

As they walked down the block an old man squinted at her through big round coke bottle glasses. He shifted them up and then smiled, "Nakano-san!"

She recognized the old man and thanked the gods of luck mentally. She remembered the crazy man's name, which was short of a miracle, "Akiro-san, we were just coming to see your work."

The man saw Wolf and started to back off, "not with that varmint in your midst."

Wolf crossed her arms and looked to Hoshi, something seemed off with her but she couldn't say what. Seiza did her best just to stand, so Sage stepped in, "please, sir. You're our only lead to what happened at the amusement park."

The man adjusted his glasses and saw how ill she looked, "Hoshi, are you alright?"

She shook her head, "please, Akiro-san can we come in?"

His face twitched ever so slightly and he agreed with a single nod. He looked up at the building they were next to and he fumbled for his keys. He shakily opened the door and kept glancing at Wolf. Ryo said, "we promise she's not here to hurt you."

"No, but my days dealing with cats and dogs are over, hoshi, I told you that," he growled as he finally opened up the door. The gallery was dark and the paintings were bright red. Wolf looked around cautiously as Ryo saw the title of the show. Nendokori. He glanced at Sage and Seiza who finally standing good. She walked up to a painting that she had only seen through Hoshi's eyes and she felt the armor of Owari stir.

The paintings were painting thick with bright red cadmium oil smooshed together with a painting knife that contained ultramarine and cad yellows. There was a creature, although a normal person would have read it as an abstract expression. Seiza gulped, "kagutsuchi."

The old man adjusted his glasses and starred at her, "yeah, that's what I was thinking about calling it. It does remind me of the fiery power of that mythology." She nodded as he came close to them and glanced between them, "but...we all know that the gods are real."

"What," asked Sage with a gulp.

"They're real, and they manipulate us is so many subtle ways," he grinned but he saw Hoshi frowning.

Seiza knew he tried that trick on people, "Akiro-san."

"Right, right. Keep my x-files to myself."

"I knew they existed," Sage teased Seiza, hoping she remembered the car ride a year ago where Hoshi had first told them about the snow event.

"Another believer," he asked and Sage shrugged. "No, I guess not then. Nakano-san, you don't look well."

"Stomach flu," she replied.

He leaned against an empty wall and thumbed a finger at Wolf, "not a great time to be sick."

"No, but dangers don't choose when germs attack."

"Touche," he laughed almost maniacally . "What's the game with the puppies and kittens?"

Wolf crossed her arms and looked to Hoshi as if saying, 'go on.'

"A friend of mine has disappeared in the wake of the amusement park..."

"Who was it," he asked, "sounds like a thing Wyrm would do when he's off his meds."

"Wasn't Wyrm, it was Falcone," she replied and he jumped.

"Falcone isn't a shooter," he replied suddenly, "he does what I used to do back in Nam."

She only nodded, "I also saw Shark."

"Hm. No wonder things are quiet, Shark is bad news, Kitten."

"Tell me about it," she paused to look at Wolf. "She already told me that."

"Then why come bother me?"

"A friend of mine has disappeared and I _know _you know about it," she replied harshly. She could feel Sage and Ryo watching her take command of the situation. She was bullshitting most of what she was saying from the pieces she remembered from Hoshi, "her name is Mia Koji..."

"No...you stay out of this," he replied quickly and started to shake. He went to the desk at the front and started shifting through its drawers and popped a whole bottle of pills.

"So you do know something," Sage said sternly.

"No, she needs to stay out of it," he hissed as he started to shake. "She was a mistake to bring into the fold. A mistake, a big mistake..."

Seiza saw Wolf glance at her and signed, 'a lot of help he is. He's as crazy as everyone says he is.'

She sighed and started to walk to him, "why was I mistake?"

"You're too close," he hissed. "Too close.. too closee...tic toc. The hunt started, and now finally finishes."

"To what," she asked as she gently took his hand. He yelped as he felt how hot her skin felt, "sorry..."

"To the Snow Events," he blurped as he shook. "Japan, New York, LA, Africa, Shinjuku..."

Ryo knew the order of those events, "what do those events have to do with Mia Koji, sir?"

Akiro shook and crashed to his knees, "Wyrm knew that you would come looking. Wyrm knew. Yes, yes yes she knew. She always knows. She knows who holds the hours of the clock. Hickory dickory dock. Yes yes yes. She knows who holds the hands of creation. Tick tock. Era's end, era's begin."

Seiza was having a hard time following him, "so Wyrm?"

"To find the Rabbit, you must place in the race, Kitten with the red queen and her king, Dodo's all of them" he said grabbing her hands. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"

"I don't know what that means," she said and his eyes widened and reached inside his coat. There was a loud bang and Seiza grimaced. She noticed the man had a perfectly round hole in his head, there was a gun in his hand. She looked at Wolf who lowered it but then she raised it at her.

Wolf signed with a singular hand, 'who are you? Hoshi would know those references.'

Seiz raised her hands, "don't shoot me and I can tell you."

She gulped as Ryo and Sage became defensive. Ryo cursed but she lowered her gun almost immediately and signed, 'I'm guessing your Mia has been dubbed Rabbit. What does she know that they want to know?'

Seiza knew it was the the ronins now. It had to be. She shakily stood, "thanks wolf. Mia...Mia survived the snow event because..." She looked to Ryo and Sage, "because they ended it."

'How?' She asked and Ryo and Sage looked irritabley at Seiza.

Seiza replied, "look, we're either honest with our only lead. Or we lose, everything. Even hoshi would conced to that."

'Where is Hoshi?'

"Here," she said as she pointed to her forehead. "I'm her...other self."

'People had said you had lost it,' she said as she looked at Owl who had a pool of blood forming a halo around his head.

"That's a good way to put it," she chortled as she pulled out Owari. "I think you should show her Wildfire, Halo."

The men sighed and pulled out their orbs and Wolf asked, 'what are those?'

"A weapon that the government shouldn't know anything about," Ryo said and there was a glitter of light. Seiza always had a hard time not laughing at their transformation into their armors. They were so beautiful with their transformations. It was hard to believe that the armors belonged to Talpa once upon about a time.

Wolf looked at them and then at Seiza, and she signed, 'the clips aren't fake!'

"What, there's clips," Sage asked with a gulp and she nodded.

"Shit," Ryo said at the revelation of this information. He looked at Sage as they let the armors vanished and they heard sirens.

"We better get out of here," Seiza said as she started towards the back entrance. She cursed as Wolf followed, "we didn't scare you off?"

She signed, 'I guess Owl wasn't as crazy as everyone made his seem.'

'Everyone is as crazy as they seem,' Seiza replied quietly in her own head but still heard only silence form Hoshi.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hm. A little alice in wonderland thrown in because I couldn't think of original code names. ^^ Review if you have a chance to! XD **

Chapter 9

Mia groaned as rolled onto her side. White light stung her eyes as she tried to open them but she instantly shut them from the sting of such a bright florescent light. She opened them slowly to see a crazy bright white room all around her. She quickly looked around, the room was completely empty except for a door on the other side of the room. She slowly got up and pain shot through every inch of her. She rubbed the back of her head and then noticed her arm had a knot in the shoulder. She saw a small red spot and remembered being dose with something that knocked her out. She remembered running late for Yuli's birthday party...and then ninjas.

She frowned as she remembered that they looked like the same ninjas who took her and Yuli to Shikaisen when they went to New York. She shook her head as she realized that everything had come full circle. She touched the door and pulled on the knob. To her dismay it was locked. She sighed and went to go sit down in the middle of the room. She crossed her legs and faced the door because someone had to come in sooner or later. She tried to remember what else had happened when the ninjas had shown up, and vaguely remembered White Blaze. This was definitely a new experience for her though. Usually, when she was kidnapped, she ended up in some ancient castle looking place. This was creepy, but it didn't bother her much.

The door opened and she looked up to see two figures walk in. She didn't dare jump for the open door, because she just wasn't that fast. They wanted her alive for some reason, it would be in her interest to stay alive to find out that reason. The first figure wore dark military fatigues with a motorcyle helmet that smiled at her with a shark decal. She couldn't tell if they were a man or woman, but she doubted that they would talk at all in the presence of the second person. The woman was beautiful, although a good decade older than her. She had cascading long silverish white hair and bright blue eyes that were like living sapphires. She was tall and thin, like a runway model and her pale skin was peachy and beautiful. She wore an a-line dress in cream colored satin that was lined with a soft blue rooshing that went from the left shoulder to the a small pendant on her waist. Her heals were thin stilettos matching the pop of blue on her dress. She smiled, "Miss Mia Koji."

Mia looked her over, her Japanese was impeccable. "Do I know you?"

"No, we have never met before," she smiled coldly as folded her hands together. Mia stood up, and the woman continued, "I apologize for the rough treatment, but it was...necessary."

"Necessary? You kidnapped me," she lightly complained in return. "You know who I am, but who are you?"

The woman bowed, "you may call me, Hare."

Mia nodded and looked at the military figure, "and that is..."

"This quiet one is Shark," she replied as she held out a hand to Mia. "Please, Miss Koji. I am in much need of your assistance."

Mia frowned and crossed her arms, "you could have asked. You didn't need to kidnap me."

"I told you, it was necessary," she smile sweetly but Mia could sense that she was a pit of fire underneath the cool exterior.

Mia crossed her arms to avoid taking her hand, "then please enlighten me why it was necessary."

"For what I need you for," she smiled as she placed a hand over her shoulder. She saw Shark follow them and she realized that Shark was Hare's brute force. She stepped out of the white cube into a metallic and artificial looking hall. She still had no clue where she was, but she wasn't in Toyama anymore.

"And that is?"

"We have a most curious object in our possession," she said as they stopped at a big glass window. She could see a box sitting in the middle of the room. It looked like the lacquered boxes that armors would rest in. She saw a crest on it that looked like a black sun. She wondered about the black inferno. Ryo had said that white inferno had come to him when battling the red kingdom but did that mean that the black inferno returned to existence as well? She hated to think about that part.

Hare looked at Shark, "could you show her?"

Shark only nodded quietly and started to head into the room. Shark opened the box and pulled out a helmet that confirmed what Mia had suspected. She glanced away and Hare leaned over to her, "well, now you know what this relic is?"

"You are only stoking the fires of war," Mia hissed at the woman who softly wound her fingers into her hair and yanked her head back ever so lightly.

"That is the whole point, my dear rabbit," she smiled as she gently touched her face. "You see my sister has great yearning for power. This _game_ that she has played for years is not getting us anywhere."

"You don't understand what your getting into," she replied angrily.

"Oh, but I do," she smiled sweetly as a snake. She shoved her down the hall to another window and Mia gasped at the sight. She saw Kayura crumpled in Kale's arms. She was beaten and bloody, and Kale didn't look to hot either. She saw White Blaze pacing the room wearing a muzzle and was trying to pry it off his face. She saw Kale look up and she locked eyes with him. He knew she was there, how? She couldn't say but his gaze was filled with the hatred that she knew was directed at the silver haired woman. She leaned in close, "they are most peculiar. They don't exist in any record we could find. It would be shame to snuff them out so easily."

Mia glared at her, "someone will come for us!"

"Hm? I hope so. Those armors are so curious that the young men hold," she said cupping her face. "Shikaisen failed me when he stumbled upon his gold mine."

"You sent Shikaisen?"

"Well, we had a lead about your blonde friend, but we didn't understand the unimaginable power that he held," she grinned as she leaned close to her. "We had no clue who your friends were! Such beautiful spades made of precious metals. It's pathetic that such power is given to those who have no interest in using it."

Mia pulled away from her, "the ronins are not easily manipulated, and are not weapons for others. They kicked your little whipping boys butt."

"That they did," she agreed as pressed her hand against the glass of the room where her three companions were being held. She grinned ever so slightly as shark locked the other room and walked out to meet them. Hare looked at Shark, and then to Mia, "do you not value their life?"

Mia looked at the three helplessly locked in the room, she shook her head, "don't hurt them."

"Oh, I won't, as long as you help me," she paused, "I need to find a new owner for that armor. It won't just let anyone wear it. We tried the Mukala fellow, but the armor ...didn't like him very much."

"Mukala," Mia gulped, "is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine," she snickered at her panic. "Just do as I say, and they will be too."

Mia cursed her extensive knowledge of the armors and she bit her lip. She nodded in agreement and the woman draped her arm over her shoulder, "splendid! Shark will you bring your companions some food while we discuss how to approach this."

She followed Hare, and her skin crawled as the woman kept her arm lightly draped over her shoulders and she wanted to so badly shake her off. She knew that the ronins would come, especially if there was link somewhere between Hare and New York. Mia counted on Rowen and she hoped Hoshi too. They would come for her, and the others. Hopefully, before a new war broke out. She knew in her heart, this wouldn't just have people disappear temporarily, but rivers of blood as well and she was helpless to stop it because she couldn't risk her friend's lives. Kale and Kayura were far from being great people, but she had learned to get along with the out of place time travelers. No one deserved to be used as bait for knowledge about the armors to start a war.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rowen looked a Cye wearily as they walked through his old neighborhood. Cye met his glance, "you look worried."

"I'm telling you they're bad," he replied and Kento nodded in agreement.

"They can't be that bad, Hoshi is a sweet girl," he replied and then thought, 'a sweet girl with a grenade launcher but a sweet girl none the less.'

"Leaving her emotionally scarred, yeah very loving," Kento grumbled as he thought about the 'king and queen' of cold.

Cye paused, "we don't have perfect parents either."

"Our parents are saints compared to them," Rowen paused to think it over. "Even my dad."

Cye shook his head in disbelief as they went through the quaint looking block. He recognized it from trips with Rowen in high school to his house but he remembered that this was the long route. He wondered if he was just taking a longer way back then so he could meet up with Hoshi on accident. However, Hoshi wasn't the most stable of people. She seemed a little paranoid, always on edge, and kind of twitchy. However, thinking she was some sort of super spy, he could understand why. He saw a large house at the end of the block, that looked like a silver mocked up Victorian. Kento grumbled, "horror house."

"What," cye asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What we called it in high school," Kento answered Rowen nodded.

"Geez, you guys are bad," Cye huffed. "No wonder Hoshi was always mad at you both."

Kento looked to Rowen, "how do you suppose we go about this?"

"Well, we could say we saw them in the news and came to see Hoshi," Rowen replied. "They won't know we know she's here and that they're looking for her."

Cye looked at them both, "can you stop acting like love sick hounds for a little while?"

Rowen rolled his eyes as Kento pouted, "but, Cye, she's so cute! Did you the dress I bought her the other day, it really makes her ass..."

"Kento," Rowen interrupted as he started towards the house. "For a little while okay?"

Kento nodded with a deep sigh and Cye shook his head slowly, "love struck apes."

Rowen came to the door and knocked ever so lightly. A man opened the door, he was about their age with dark black hair and even darker midnight colored eyes. His skin was pale against the black butlers uniform he wore. He bowed low, "this is the Nakano residence. How may I help you fine gentlemen?"

Kento nudged Rowen in the ribs, "um...hi...I'm Rowen Hashiba. I was a friend of the daughter of this household when they last lived in Japan. I was wondering if she was in?"

The butler raised an eyebrow, and then motioned for them to come in. The three followed the motion and he shut the door behind them, "please, wait here while I let Mr. and Mrs. Nakano that you are here." He paused to look at Cye and Kento, "I assume your friends are here to see her as well?"

Rowen glanced at Cye and Kento, "yes."

The butler nodded quietly and left down the hall. The hall had a high vault ceiling with small chandeliers hanging every few feet. There was a stairway to the left of them, and a door they was locked on their right. There was a large painting near the door of the family, and Kento stepped closer. He remembered that painting very well and he smiled. There was tiny baby Hoshi sitting on her father's lap, who was exactly like her. He had pale silvery hair and deep blue eyes. He work a navy colored suit with a black shirt and pale blue tie. Her mother stood proudly behind the two with one hand on her husband's shoulder and the the other on his arm. She was tall and lean with raven like hair and charcoal colored eyes. She wore a slim fitting plum dress with a silver necklace.

Cye came to his side and looked up at baby Hoshi. She was so tiny and looked like a doll in her ruffled pink dress. He looked at Kento and placed a hand on his shoulder with a wink, "inspired, eh?"

Kento blushed, "no."

Rowen rolled his eyes as the butler returned, "Mrs. Nakano and the little Miss are out but Mister Nakano is excited to see you Rowen. He wants you and your friends to meet him in his study. I assume you know where that is?"

Rowen nodded and looked at the two, "come on guys."

Cye followed but Kento took a moment or two. He caught the butler's eyes and shivered as he followed finally. The house was emptier than he remembered it, but it still looked really lavish. Cye asked as they walked, "geez, you said her parents were diplomats. You didn't say they were filty rich."

"I didn't say her parents were nice either," he whispered as they came to the last door on the hall.

Rowen nodded and lightly tapped on the door. A deep voice from the other side of the door said, "come in."

Rowen opened the door and saw the man who was painted in the large wall portrait. Of course he was much older, with deeper wrinkles on his face. He was dressed in a white suit with cerulean checkered tie. He was sitting in an elegant desk chair and he smiled as they came in. He came over to Rowen and embraced him in a hug, "Hashiba-san...look at you. You've become a fine young man." Kento chortled and the man spotted him, "Kento Lei-Faun? Well. I wasn't expecting him as well..." The man's eyes landed on Cye, "and who may I ask is this?"

"My name Mouri, Cye, sir," he said with a low bow.

"And who are you to them?"

Cye grinned and hugged Kento's arm, "just a friend."

The man nodded but seemed uninterested in the man but Kento was wondering why Cye was being so clingy. He returned his attention to Rowen and clapped him on his shoulder, "I see you come because of your father..."

"No? Should I have?"

"Hm. I see," He replied as he sat down at his chair and put up his feet on a leather ottoman. "Well, I did just talk to him, so it's no surprise that he hasn't talk to you yet."

"To me," he asked as the man poured himself some gin.

"Would you boys care for some," the man offered but they all declined. "Yes, yes! I feel bad about how we treated you and your father so long ago. You see Hoshi is our treasure, and we didn't want for her to be hurt."

Rowen nodded but was irritated with the thought of her being compared to an item, "I understand sir. Is she here today?"

"No, I'm afraid she is out," the man answered and kento mentally cursed the man who was verbally manipulating them. Of course she was out, she never was there to begin with. "You should be seeing her soon."

"So why were you talking to my father, sir," asked Rowen.

"Hm. Oh, well we signed a contract with him and nasa, we started negotiating defense contracts recently and your father's company is doing quite well," he smiled, "and it looks like you have as well. Lead astrophysicist for Tokyo University?"

Rowen smiled and then remembered the work he had to do for his job. He always felt like work was on the back burner when stuff came up. He replied, "thank you sir."

"And how bout you Lei Faun," Nakano asked Kento.

"Hm. I work as a detective for the police," kento replied. The truth was that it started Monday, but he had a detective title now.

Cye asked, "since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Cye complained.

Mr. Nakano chuckled lightly, "Rowen, who would have known your buddy Lei Faun liked boys considering how much he chased after lil' Hoshi."

Kento realized instantly what Cye was doing and he both hated him and smiled internally. He wanted Mr. Nakano to think they were couple, even though he didn't swing that way, so he wouldn't suspect they knew Hoshi at all. That and it would explain the hicky on his neck.

Rowen realized what Cye was doing, "yeah..."

"Speaking of couples," Mr. Nakano interrupted swishing his alcohol around. "That was the other thing I discussed with your father and he agreed that two such brilliant young people would be great together. So we've arranged to have you two to be wed."

Rowen gulped and could feel Kento's eyes bore into the back of his head. He replied calmly as he could, "um...is she okay with that?"

"Does it matter? It's custom."

"Um. Maybe, I should talk to her first," he asked putting on a fake smile.

"Nonsense," he replied, "even Taiyou thinks its a good idea, it was how we were married. In fact, it was your mother who gave us the idea because she said we reminded her of her and your father, of course we don't think so."

'_MOM_,' Rowen hissed mentally. The woman was an airhead beyond all airheads. She was a journalist, but with her visits lately, she had been asking about girlfriends and getting married. He was going to have a long talk with her about personal bounderies once he figured out how get him and Hoshi out of this, "I mean, its a great compliment..."

He jumped up and hugged Rowen, "then its decided! You should talk to your father about specifics though."

Rowen took a deep breath and nodded, "well, I better go do that then."

He turned to walk out and Cye could see he was clutching a fist tightly. Cye smiled, "it was a pleasure meeting you, sir."

The man nodded and smiled at Kento, "hold onto that one. He looks like a keeper."

Kento forced a grin, "thank you, sir."

Cye grabbed his hand and pulled him out after Rowen who headed through the front door immediately. They passed the butler who bowed low and Kento broke his grip with Cye as soon as they were out. He looked at him, "I get the idea Cye, I had to tag along so I didn't strangle the bastard."

"You were right, he's a manipulative jerk. A nice one, but manipulative," Cye said as they walked down the block quickly. Rowen was speed walking, "Ro, calm down!"

He flipped around and starred at Kento, "don't you dare get mad at me for this."

"Why would I, you know Hoshi won't go for it," he replied with a shrug.

Rowen replied, "but you know how her parents are..."

"Yeah, but that's not your fault," kento added and Cye looked at him suspiciously.

"What have you done with kento," Cye asked.

"You know how my father is, I can't fight this," Rowen groaned. "Especially, if it makes my mom happy."

"He was bluffing that she was even there," he said, "she can't marry you, if they don't even know where she is."

"Then you need keep her away from them," he hissed poking him in his chest. "You need to protect her."

"I know, Ro, calm down," Kento said to him. "We both know that her mom is the psycho one though, I won't let her hurt Hoshi."

Cye asked, "why is her mom so bad? Her dad is manipulative, but he's not bad..."

"Together with Taiyou, its bad. He's charming but she had connections, she once scared my Dad so bad that he banned me from dating her. I still don't know what she did," Rowen replied.

Kento nodded, "Hoshi was scared of her. I've never met her personally, and I was glad not to."

Cye glanced between the two of them, "well, what now? How does this have to do with the shooting?"

Rowen shrugged, "I wouldn't doubt if it was Taiyou that arranged the stupid thing."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Cye complained, he didn't believe the woman could be so bad but obviously Hoshi didn't want to be around them for some reason. "Should we go see your father?"

Rowen nodded, "that's the logical next step. He should be at home and that's not to far from here."

The three started heading down the block, and Kento looked at Cye. "Don't' try that again."

"I won't tell Hoshi."

"She might find it funny, really," Kento sighed as he watched Rowen still speed walking ahead of them. He crossed his arms, and realized how upset his friend was with the whole situation. Of course, he himself wasn't too happy that Hoshi was being used as some form of currency between Rowen's family and hers. He really didn't like that Rowen was giving _him_ shit for it. Also, he realized that Rowen was probably not to exited to see his own father today. It was like seeing a dentist, a proctologist, and a podiatrist all at once.

Cye looked up at him, "he has something to prove, Kento. Don't take it to hard."

"I'm not," he answered because he knew it was because Rowen had a grudge against both sets of parents. He was so happy his own parents were fairly normal by comparison.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seiza huffed as they lost the police that had been scouring the neighborhood for a shooter. They didn't see their small group, which separated some time ago to easily lose them. She was trying to get as far as possible, but her lungs burned and her muscles ached. Was this how hoshi felt all the time? She hoped not because she would have felt like she had been pushing the girl too hard. She slipped her hands in her pockets and saw Wolf motion for her from behind a set of stores. She walked over as Wolf motioned, and she barely decrypted it as, 'Ryo and Sage are going to meet us at the terminal.'

She nodded as the two kept going down the alley trying to be casual, "I'm sorry if it's hard for me to understand you. I don't know sign language too well."

Wolf only nodded.

"You know, Hoshi is a great girl," she paused, "she's lucky to have a girl like you to back her up."

'Will she come out?'

"No, I don't think so, she's not feeling well," she answered as they cut into the shopping center. Both of them knew that the police hadn't seen them but she was still being precautions. She stumbled and Wolf caught her arm and she held onto her. She was feeling awfully weak now, "thanks again."

Wolf just nodded as they walked. She could see Ryo and Sage waiting for them and she sighed as they crossed the street quickly. Sage placed a hand to her head, "your fever is going down."

Ryo looked around, "we need to get out of here."

Wolf and Hoshi both nodded but she asked, "where are we going? I don't know about anything that he said."

Ryo gave some money to Sage to buy their tickets and asked, "do you know anything Wolf?"

Wolf signed something to Seiza but had to resign it several times so she could actually read what she was saying. Sage came up as she interpreted badly, "she says that Hoshi used to call her parents the Queen and King of Hearts."

"So her parents have some connection to this?"

Wolf shrugged as Sage handed out the tickets, he said, "she wasn't too fond them from what I can tell."

Ryo nodded, "she seemed to move here to get away from them."

Seiza added, "she doesn't like them, that's all I know."

They entered the terminal and stood at the edge of the platform waiting for the train. Wolf signed, 'I came to Japan because I heard her parents were coming.'

"Her parents are here," asked Seiza.

Wolf nodded.

"That's coincidental," Sage said as he looked at them. "Her parents are here after yesterday's incident?"

Wolf then signed, 'it's why I came, it was to warn her. The incident yesterday took me by surprise.'

Seiza nodded, "she came her but the amusement part was coincidence."

Ryo frowned, "I don't like these conveniences. I think we need to meet back up with, Ro, Kento, and Cye. They probably know more about her parents than you do."

"If that was insult than thank you," Seiza grinned and wolf chuckled.

Their train came and Seiza held onto Ryo as they boarded. She was still feeling a bit woozy, but at least her fever was going down. There was only room enough for her to sit and she leaned over onto her knees. She saw Wolf lean against a wall near her and she looked up at her with a weak smile. She liked the quiet woman. She reminded her of a friend from when she was actually alive. She flexed her hand and felt it tingle with sensation and she realized Sage was watching her. She smiled up at him, "I won't do anything to her."

"Yeah, you say that," Sage paused as the train started to pack in. Ryo squished in next to him and Sage rolled his eyes as Ryo laughed.

Seiza felt Owari stir and she looked into the crowd. She could see Suzunagi between the people and her eyes narrowed. Wolf looked to where she was looking and saw the small red headed child. The little girl smiled at Wolf and she heard the sound of bells. It was weird, because no one else on the train was able to see or hear the child. Seiza looked up Wolf and noticed that she could see the girl. She cursed quietly under her breath as the girl vanished. She would talk to her later about the incident because she didn't want to alarm Ryo and Sage, who seemed on edge.

She smirked to herself, Ryo and Sage both reminded her of people from her past. Masachi was a man from a small village when she first met him. He was her 'general' in a sense but she found him quiet and a bit opinionated at times, which was much like Sage. He wore the armor of kasai, which was simpler armor of fire than Ryo's and he had two major weapons. The chakram and the giant wrecking ball mace. She felt her stomach turn, and then the Owari stirred. She laid her head back as she felt the armor whisper to her. It's whispers were never something that was verbal, but they were understandable. She closed her eyes trying to communicate with monster that was 'her' armor at the moment and she could feel it warning her. She didn't know about what though.

"Seiza," Ryo said lightly as they closed in on their stop.

She opened her eyes and they were glowing brilliantly blue, and he knew the armor of hers was stirring. Sage looked to Wolf who wasn't paying attention and then back to her. He touched her forehead, she was burning up. The train shook ever so lightly as Seiza came out of her daze and she smirked, "sorry spacing out..."

The train shook even harder and people lost their footing. Sage looked around and then to Wolf as another shake rocked them even more and she looked out the window but didn't see anything. There was a large shake, and Ryo grabbed Seiza pushing her to the floor as Sage and Wolf hit the ground. There was a large screech as the next shake slammed through their train car. Screams filled the air as the train lost its tracks and a final shock of it fall from the rails vibrated through as it fell on its side and slid to a stop.

Smoke filled the air as the four sat up. The people were scrambling out as best they could. They stayed put and Ryo hissed, "something is here."

There were screams from outside the train as they climbed out cautiously. Wolf helped Seiza up and Sage was thrown back almost immediately, but Seiza could see that he was wearing his sub armor. He was slammed into the train car as Ryo summoned his armor. Ryo hissed, "Seiza get Wolf out of here."

Seiza nodded and saw the creature that was attack through the smoke. It was a dragon Nendo exactly like the one that had attacked Talpa's castle and she saw Wolf's expression and said, "yeah, its a dragon."

Wolf frowned and the two started get to safety as the two ronins put on their full armors. Ryo put his swords together and jumped up in the air as Sage charged his nodatchi. Ryo jumped in the air as his swords burned up, "FLARE UP NOW!"

Sage swung his blade, "THUNDERBOLT CUT!"

Seiza covered Wolf as the attacks exploded. She felt Owari stir in her pocket, and she saw the dragon charge through the smoke. She said, "I'm gonna go help them."

'You have one of those things?'

Seiza nodded as she pulled out her black orb, "Owari-no-hajimari!"

Wolf grinned at the armor that covered her beautiful friend. It was 'fierce' in the most elegant way. It was shining and black, and covered in small glowing blue ruines. There edges were all rounded, and the helmet was a snarling lion with a mane of feathers. She mouthed to herself, 'wow.'

Seiza summoned the chakrams to her hands, it was her favorite weapons and boomeranged them at dragon as a distraction. The beast swatted at them as she joined Ryo and Sage. The dragon flared its wings trying to knock them off their feet, and their tail lashed at them. They jumped into the air, and Seiza caught her weapon.

Ryo slid to a stop, "I don't think we've fought one this big before."

Sage shook his head, "how do you defeat something bigger than a blue whale?"

Seiza summoned the mace ball and sat it on her shoulders as she let her helmet vanish. She could see wolf watching her, she wasn't scarred at all. She found that odd, and admirable about the girl. Too bad she didn't have an armor, she would be perfect for their type of battle. She heard the roar of what she recognized as the human invention called a helicopter but she paid no mind to it.

She jumped up in the air and she three the wrecking ball at the beast as Sage and Ryo charged their attacks and combined them with it. The thing blazed at the dragon and exploded. Sage grabbed her hand as more helicopters arrived, "we have go now!"

She nodded and bolted with them, summoning her helmet back. They jumped across roofs and noticed Wolf keeping up with them. The helicopters were definitely chasing them.

"Web of Deception!"

Seiza grinned as an illusion was cast over the alley way that they had jumped down into and she saw Wolf and grabbed her into as she ran past. The woman looked at her with shock, and realized that helicopters passed overhead without seeing them. She turned around to see Sage and Ryo greeting the spider she hadn't seen in a while. She took off her helmet, "and where have you been Dais?"

"Here and there," he answered with a cold grin and saw the red headed woman she had saved. "and who is this?"

"Wolf," she answered and the woman signed hi.

"Ah, a mute," he nodded and the woman gave him a disgruntled look.

"That's not a kind term in our society," Sage explained and Dais only nodded that he understood.

Ryo asked, "I thought the Nenod were gone, when we defeated the red queen, Seiza?"

"No, of course not," she answered as she dropped her armor. "Nendo are Kunito's not Tsurara's. She could control them and the gates to this realm, but not the creation of the Nendo themselves. No more than Talpa could control Yurei."

Wolf raised an eyebrow and she shrugged as Dais said, "i think you know this was a set up then. Nendo don't normally come in singles without the fog."

Sage asked, "who would want to set us up?"

Wolf pointed up at the circling helicopters that had 'lost' them. She signed something to Seiza slowly and she explained, "she said she doesn't know who but she knows that the governments are getting more active towards the 'snow' events now."

Sage remembered something from earlier, "you said there were video clips?"

Wolf nodded and signed slowly to seiza who translated, "yeah, but they were grainy images from New York that no one thought were real."

Ryo looked at Sage, "this New York stuff is really starting to bite at us."

Sage nodded, "really is."

Dais raised an eyebrow, "what happened in New York?"

"Long story, but Sage got taken by a man named Shikaisen to experiment on his armor. He created something we swore was Talpa," Ryo said Seiza frowned as Wolf looked down the alley to see cops passing to the scene where they had been. She seemed to be accepting everything with a grain of sand, so she wasn't too worried that they were gonna have someone freak out.

Dais looked to Seiza, "and where is Miss Hoshi?"

"She's asleep," she answered, knowing that Dais wouldn't like the real answer. She felt a wave of dizziness take her over and Ryo steadied her as she said, "this body isn't feeling too well."

Dais didn't seem to happy but didn't express it, "Sekhmet is on his way to find the others. We should regroup."

Seiza frowned, "do you think they're going to attack the others?"

"They attacked you, didn't they," he asked and she nodded as Wolf came back to her. She offered Seiza an arm with a soft smile that showed a slight scar. Seiza really liked her as a warrior. The others dropped their armors and she almost snickered at Dais's casual jeans an t-shirt with a leather coat. Sage and Ryo actually snickered and the man shot a glare at them which left Wolf bewildered as they disapeared into the dark alley ways.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kento and Cye decided to stay outside as Rowen went to talk to his dad in his apartment. Kento sat down against the hall wall and said, "so hungry..."

"I'm surprised you went this long without complaining," Cye grinned and Kento frowned.

"I was just so worried about Yuli that I didn't even stress eat," he paused, "now I'm worried about Hoshi."

Cye sat next to him, "man, you really love her."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying if your apetite is being stemmed because of her,"he replied as he folded his arms on his knees and leaned his head over on them. His chesnut hair cascading into his face. "You really shouldn't hurt yourself though because your worried. It'll do _her_ no good."

"Hm. What's that remark from," Kento asked.

"I'm just saying both you and Rowen were kind of stupid last year, and we all almost lost both of you as well," he paused, "and what then?"

"I thought we discussed this?"

"You mean that _one _meeting at Mia's after? Where everyone sung Kumbayah?"

Kento knew his friend was mocking him, "your point, again?"

"I'm just saying that Rowen doesn't look like he's handling this too well, you need to keep the level head this time, even though you're our enforcer," Cye replied and then added, "this has ties between our real world politics and the nether realm or red kingdom...this is trickier. We need everyone to be as calm as possible."

Kento nodded, "yeah...you're right."

"Remember, Hoshi has Seiza and Owari, she can kick a fair amount of butt herself."

"But its the fact that she can't use Seiza or Owari in this that worries me."

"She was fighting this long before you and Ro knew she was, and she did a fair amount damage on her then."

"And you've seen her scars."

"We have ours too, they're proof that we've survived,," he smiled and Kento nodded reluctantly. Cye held up his arm that had faint scars from the can openers that tried to rip it off about a year ago, "we survived that didn't we? She can survive a lot more."

"Yeah," Kento added. "I'm just kind of over this fighting stuff, and now I'm thinking I'll have to deal with in the real world stuff too."

Cye looked at him and wrinkled his brow, "you mean Hoshi's history?"

"It's not that I wouldn't fight for her, it's that we'll spend our _life_ fighting. Fighting the Nether Realm, fighting the Red Kingdom, but these kinds of things that hit close to home."

Cye shrugged, "yeah...the real world stuff does kind of add a downer."

"I don't know what I'm babbling on about," Kento finished and Cye laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're sharing your worries?"

"Is that all?"

They were interrupted by the door slamming wide open and Rowen barging through. He slammed the door behind him and the two bolted after the man who was walking faster than a raging elephant. Kento grabbed his shoulder to slow him down, "woah, woah, Ro? What's up?"

"My father is an ass, we all thought Sage's grandfather would pull this sort of thing before any of our families did," Rowen hissed as he started down the stairs.

Cye asked and stopped him by standing in front of him, "what is going on?"

"He agreed to some engagement between me and Hoshi with her parents," he growled and saw Kento lock eyes with him. "I tried to talk some sense into him, but apparently it's part of some sort of bigger binding contract. Mister Nakano had mentioned NASA but he failed to mention that father is getting funding, and production supplies because of this contract and he's getting them because he agreed I would marry her."

Cye asked, "oh geez. Then we really can't let Hoshi near either of them."

Rowen pushed past him, "Kento you're taking her out of the country."

"What," Kento asked chasing after him with Cye following.

"Look, I trust you to protect her," Rowen paused as they continued down the stairs. "And I'm sure she has her own allies, but she can't stay here in Japan that's for sure. I can't go, or it'll look suspicious. You have to take her and amscray."

"You don't think it'll suspicious if I do?"

Cye added, "they know Kento..."

"They don't know that Kento knows she's here, I think they know I do."

"Well, shit," Cye cursed as they hurried along.

Kento added, "but what if she doesn't want to go? And why shoot Yuli, it doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know," Rowen answered as they hit the bottom floor. "You need to figure that out after you guys leave."

Kento frowned, he just found a job too, but his idea did make sense. However, he couldn't seem to stop the thought it was them that they wanted not Hoshi. He grabbed Rowen's arm, "I'll do it, but as soon as we nail down that it's who they're after. They were targeting us. Why not just go after Hoshi if that were the case."

Rowen held his head and nodded slowly, "yeah, you're right."

"Are you okay, Ro," asked Cye, he looked a little pale.

He nodded lightly, "I need a cigarette.."

"No, you're cutting those out," Cye insisted and Rowen lightly nodded as they walked out of the building. He added, "you haven't been one hundred percent lately..."

"For a while, actually," Kento added as they walked down the street.

Rowen shook his head, remembering the conversation he had with Hoshi about PTSD. He really didn't want to believe it, and he didn't want them to worry about him either. He licked his lips, which were dry, when was the last time he had water? "Just worried is all..."

There was a large explosion that interrupted him from the other side of town. The three perked their attention in the direction from where it had come from. It was the train station. The three traded glances and threw on their armors quickly so they could dash to the other side of town in a flash. There was helicopters soaring over head and they started to book it faster. They slid around the corner to the station and were greeted by a person in military uniform. It was dark blue outfit paired with a motorcycle helmet that had a shark smile decalled on it. The person held a long range gun at them and fired and the three easily evaded behind a wall as the person shot at them.

Rowen cursed, "guns against armor, does our armor protect against that?"

"It's probably not wise to try now," Cye replied as the shots slowed down.

Kento glanced over and another shot hit next to the wall and he ducked back, "I'm assuming that's Shark that Hoshi was talking about?"

Rowen summoned his full armor and pointed to the roof, "I'm going up, keep them distracted."

He jumped up, but was knocked flat by a bullet hitting his armor hard and making him crash between Cye and Kento. Cye knelt down to him as he winced, but none of the bullets penetrated his chest plate, "guess that answers our question about the guns."

Rowen grimaced, "still smarts though. Gunner on the roof..."

Kento and Cye summoned their full armors. Kento said to Cye, "help him out of here, I'm gonna bring this building down."

Cye nodded because he knew Kento was the only with that amount strength to do so. He twirled his staff like weapon as Cye draped Ro's arm over his shoulder and took off down the alley the opposite way. He grinned and aimed his attack at the building next to him, "Iron Rock CRUSHER!"

The building quaked with his energy and he took off after the two as the building exploded and hoping no one was in it. He saw them turn down another alley and he followed. He looked over his shoulder as he turned but didn't notice the person he crashed into. He looked up in shock to see Sekhmet and jumped nearly a foot out of his armor.

"Did I startle you," Sekh asked with a chuckle. He was wearing wearing a black outfit which looked liked he was roasting. He saw Rowen and Cye out of their armors, and he continued, "get out of your armor and we can blend into the crowd."

Kento was about to protest but Rowen said, "do it."

He groaned as he let his armor go and they quickly walked down the alley together. Smoke was filling the air with rubble, and they saw a crowd of citizens who were evacuating and merged in. Sekh said, "same rules apply now as they did then, boys."

Cye hated the man's attitude sometimes but he was more interested in Rowen limping along. They could see some tanks coming into view but no one made a move to stop them. Kento looked around and saw Shark break out of the smoke of the building, and he asked softly, "how did that person survive that?"

Sekh grinned, "some say that the human you speak of is a _little_ more than that."

Rowen hissed low, "we should wait to talk about this."

They passed by an alleyway and sekh stopped and motioned for them to walk down. They looked at him funny but saw a soft shimmer there between buildings. They quickly took his directions and they passed through a veil of some sort that created the illusion of an empty alley. Kento ignored the Sage and Ryo, and went straight for Hoshi who was holding onto Wolf for some reason. He pulled her into a deep kiss by grabbing her face lightly with his hands. She felt so warm to him but when he let go he realized it was Seiza that he kissed, not Hoshi. He cursed, "Seiza...a warning next time."

"You're a good kisser, who am I to stop that," she grinned evilly and he turned away to notice the guys giving him a disgruntled look.

Sekh smiled, "same body though, right, hardrock?"

Kento ignored him and Dais laughed, "it's the heart he wants, not the body Sekh."

"Such a prince," Sekh replied with a loud laugh.

Wolf signed to Seiza slowly, 'well, I didn't know Hoshi had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess she does," she answered with a soft sigh and slid down the alley wall. She was exhausted, and didn't want to interfere anymore.

Rowen gave her a weird look but she only ignored him. Him and Seiza didn't exactly like each other. Exactly one week after the battle with red kingdom, she punched him square in the face for saying Hoshi looked cute in something that was flattering on her. Kento didn't even take offense to the comment, but Seiza had a grudge against him. Hoshi didn't care about the stuff that happened in the red kingdom, or she forgave him, but Seiza was a pistol. Cye interrupted his thoughts by saying, "we should compare notes."

Ryo nodded as he crossed his arms, "this is more than just government now."

Dais asked, "what is exactly going on. Me and Sekh arrived back in Japan, and saw your charge on the news. We figured that something was wrong, when went to Mia's home and saw no one there."

Seiza snorted, she didn't trust him after he tried to kill her in the Red Kingdom. She couldn't figure out why he would vow to protect her, and then betray that vow so quickly. Rowen shot a look at her and she kept her mouth shut, as he said, "Hoshi's parents are involved somehow, I just don't know how. They have some contract with my father..." He paused, "they want me to marry her for some reason and they came here looking for her. They're American diplomats, and these are American soldiers who are out there and just attacked us. I say they're behind it. Why I don't know. Where Mia is, I don't know that either."

Ryo and Sage exchanged looks, and Sage said, "we figured her parents were involved because Hoshi's informant _said_ as much. They also said something about Mia being taken by them."

"Why," asked Kento, lost in all the details.

Dais crossed his arms, "sounds like someone knows your secrets."

Sage frowned, "Wolf said there was clips of us from New York."

Cye covered his mouth in shock and looked at Wolf who nodded singularly, "we've bee on film this entire time? We knew that Runa's gang knew of us, and the news..."

"Who's Runa," asked Seiza with serious look.

Kento glanced at Ryo who looked upset at the name, "a friend of ours...who got involved...and...didn't make it."

Seiza frowned, "geez, you really need to tell Hoshi _all _of your exploits for this reason."

"Well, now isn't the best time is it," Sage said to her and she nodded.

Sekh sniffed the air, "we really should be going. There's too many humans around this place."

Dais nodded and then said to Wolf, "you have any safe places?"

The woman nodded and signed to Seiza who translated, "yeah, there's one close by...but...we won't like it."

Ryo replied, "there's no time to be picky. We need to go because we can't plan from here."

Seiza nodded, she respected him as leader and said to Wolf, "lead the way."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Seiza was right, Ryo didn't like the _safe_ spot that Wolf knew of. It was an old graveyard in the middle of some protected woods in the middle of town. There was a small abandoned shrine, and some really old rocks that still had some charms on them and spooky fox and tanuki statues every where. Sekh grinned, "remember this place, Dais?"

Dais nodded, "it's sad that it was abandoned in such state."

Ryo asked, "you've been here before?"

"The battle with the ancient one was here," Seiza said coldly as she looked around and shivered. Wolf was giving her a questioning look, "an old enemy..."

Wolf nodded and signed, 'sorry.'

Seiza shook her head, "you didn't know. It's okay."

Ryo saw an old well that still had clean running water. He cupped his hands and took a drink, which was followed by each of the ronins. Seiza sat down after they were done and splashed some against her hot skin. She didn't understand the weird fever she had, but she could feel both Kento _and _Rowen starting to suspect something.

Rowen asked, "are you gonna let Hoshi out or what?"

Seiza shook her head and lied, "she's sick Rowen."

Kento knew she had felt hot when he had kissed her, why didn't he notice? He touched her forehead and she slapped his hand away, and he asked, "you're burning up..."

"Tell me about it," she complained as she noticed Wolf watching her.

Cye asked, "so it's not the stomach flu, then?"

"I guess not," she answered as she took a drink of water. She realized how parched her host's body was, because the cool water that trickled down her throat almost burned. She gagged and Kento bent down to her but she waved him off, "now is not the time, Hardrock."

"Yes," Sage interrupted and they briefly locked eyes. "We need to figure out where to go from here?"

Sekh hissed at Seiza, "if I had my armor, I could help."

"I can't give you back your armor, anymore than I can fly," she replied and he hissed.

Wolf asked, 'is he weird?'

"No, just a snake," Seiza answered and he sneered at her.

Kento interrupted, "well, where ever _we _go. You aren't."

"Don't you dare try to limit me, Hardrock," she growled and Wolf waved for him to back off.

Ryo grabbed Kento away, "can we focus, please? She has a fever but she's otherwise okay."

Kento shut his mouth and Cye said, "well, Rowen suggested that Kento take Hoshi out of country."

Sage looked to Rowen who said, "keep her away from the source, if that's the issue."

"I doubt that's what this is about," Dais said and then looked to Wolf. She caught his scary glare without worry or a shiver. "Too many coincidences, usually mean that there's something in front of our nose and we can't see it. What was Mia looking into lately?"

Rowen remembered the book on Mia's desk that had a picture of Hoshi and Wolf, but what was her real name, "Raleigh Smith?"

The girl looked at him horrified and mouthed, 'how do you know that name?'

Seiza was looking at her queerly, "huh? What's wrong Wolf?"

Wolf signed to her several times before she got the jist of what she was saying and translated, "she says 'no one is supposed to know that! Only Hoshi knew...did she tell you? She shouldn't have told you!' Or something to that effect."

Ryo asked, "Ro, how did you know that?"

"Mia had a book on her desk," he paused, "it was a military school year book. It had a picture of you and Hoshi and in it."

Wolf looked to Seiza who shrugged, "I don't know anything about those years."

"Why did Mia have a year book of Hoshi's," asked Kento and looked to Seiza. "Now would be a good time to let Hoshi take over."

Seiza grinned nervously, "I...um...wish I could."

Sage and Ryo glanced nervously at each other and Cye asked, "what's going on?"

Seiza noticed Dais and Sekhmet back up from the group. Wolf signed exactly the same thing that Kento asked, "where is Hoshi?"

"She's not here right now," she grinned nervously as she noticed their eyes on her. She didn't know why she felt overwhelmed by them because she could always take their armors if necessary. Although she was sure their virtues would make her sick. Rowen's never agreed with her quite well last time. "The fever came on while we traveling to Tokyo and she left..."

"Left," asked Rowen. Wolf was looking serious as well.

"Left," she repeated and held up her hands. "I don't know what happened, she was there one moment and gone the next. She's never left like this. She's had episodes where her conditions have left me in control, but she's just vanished from her own mind."

Cye looked at Ryo and Sage, crossing his arms, and asked, "did you two know about this?"

Ryo paused, "we figured it wasn't necessary to worry about it right now considering the circumstances."

"We were after all attacked by her informant, chased by police, and then almost eaten by a dragon," Sage added on to that.

Wolf asked Seiza while the others argued, 'did you mean to make her leave?'

"No, of course not," she answered, "I don't want to be in this body, although, it is nice. I won't lie about that. I respect her too much to take it from her."

She realized that the five ment were starring at her, and Rowen said, "you do?"

"I do, Rowen, despite what you believe me to be," she paused, inferring her spirtual origin. "I am not the owner of this body, nor do I wish to be. Hoshi has made a great life, facing horrors that I couldn't fathom, and remains happy. Why would I take that away from her?"

Kento grinned at her, "well...she did defend you a lot too."

Sekh rolled his eyes, "aww, I was looking forward to the boy scouts kicking each other's butt."

"Can we have this drama later," asked Dais with a voice of reason which snapped the young men out of their debate. He looked at Seiza, "obviously, this illness is part of this. We need to take her to a doctor, I'm sure Halo can't cure the common cold."

Sage rolled his eyes and then added, "and Wolf, what's so important about us knowing what your real name is?"

She pulled down her scarf and they saw the scars that they had only caught glimpses of. Even Dais and Sekhmet seemed disturbed by the mutilation of her beautiful face. She then spoke, "I don't speak because I don't want my scars to be seen because in the intelligence community no one knows who I am except her. I'm Raleigh Smith, Lieutenant Smith's younger sister. Hoshi rescued me from being tortured by an extremist group named Al Qaeda. No one is supposed to know I'm alive."

Dais looked at the ronins with interest, "well. It seems we have a lead."

Seiza felt her head swim and splashed some cool water on her face. She felt Owari stir and everything began to spin before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yuli woke up to Meep jumping on his bed. He groaned, "get off..."

She shook him awake, "Yuli-sama, the talking box!"

Yuli frowned, he hated when she called it that sort of stuff. He could tell she was from another time and different part of space. He hoped the nurses just thought she was weird. He turned up the volume, hearing his room mate complain but he wanted to listen. He saw the news was on and saw an explosion and trains derailed. _"Today's events mark a continuous national and world wide problem. These events have been plaguing the world, Japan being the center of the first one in 1989, mysterious people in armor.."_

Yuli stopped paying attention and looked at Meep, her eyes big with worry. He groaned, he couldn't stay here anymore and feel helpless. He pulled back the covers, his wound wasn't too bad. In fact, it was healing quite fast. He wondered if the Jewel of Life had anything to do with that. He always carried it on himself anymore. He found some clothes had parents brought and told Meep to go out while he got dressed. He slipped on the clothes, and then found the items that the doctors had saved from his pockets among them the Jewel. He called for Meep as he put the necklace around his neck and she hopped in, "where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, but we need to go now," he said, "I just have a bad feeling that if we stay here, we're in trouble."

She nodded and grabbed his hand and started to pull him out, "always follow those feelings."

He nodded and went out after her, pulling up his hood so the nurses couldn't see him. His side still hurt, but he wasn't in pain and they slipped out silently.

"Hey, kid, where are you going," asked the officer sitting in front of the hospital.

Yuli groaned, it was Kokoroku when he turned to face him, "hi, detective."

"No, worries, son, I won't take you back in, you seem fine enough to walk to me," he said with a mouth full of food. If there was ever a moment that this man was an older version of Kento, it was right then. He held up the other half of the sandwich, "Turkey and Swiss. The real thing from a deli down the street. They make the best authentic American food..."

Meep's eyes glittered as she saw the sandwich and she drooled, "pleaaaaase?"

He looked at the little girl as Yuli declined and he gave it to her, "who's your young friend."

"My cousin," he answered quickly. It's what he told the nurses.

"She's quite a delinquent," he laughed but Meep was too busy enjoying the sandwich. "Are you one, son?"

"No."

"Good, I didn't think so," he smiled at him. "I know Kento is good man caught in some bad stuff right now, if you ever have need my help. I don't know how I can help, but you can contact me."

Yuli was shocked at the cop's statement, "what?"

"I know when a good man has to go to war, or has been, and you have the same eyes that all of them do," he paused and looked at Meep, "even her..."

Yuli nodded, "I can't really tell you..."

"It's alright, I know, my wife says I have a sixth sense for these things," he paused. "I know that you're dealing with something dark, and that could potentially harm us all."

Meep gasped, "empath!"

"I suppose," he said as she hopped back over and hugged him. He smiled and pat her head, "and you're not quite...hm..."

Her eyes glittered brilliantly green but he couldn't believe what he was thinking. These thoughts came more easily nowadays. When he was a young cop, it was like a moment of realization but in the past few years the thoughts would spill forth into his mind at any moment. It had become so often, that it was hard to tell what was truly his thoughts anymore, but this definitely reminded him to watch them more carefully.

Yuli grabbed Meep's hat off, it was awfully quiet out front, even though he knew that the hospital was going to be rushed soon. Her ears popped up to the detective's surprise, and then Yuli placed it back on quickly. "She's odd, huh?"

"She's just another beautiful creature of this universe, Yamano-kun," he smiled as they heard sirens. He wiped his hands on his slacks, "well, you better get going before they notice your bed is empty."

Yuli nodded and pulled Meep after him. The ambulance's whizzing past him down the street. She hugged his arm as they walked, the sky seemed so dark. She asked, "where's the sun?"

"The smoke from the accidents is blocking it," he responded.

She nodded and hugged his arm tight. They continued on, he didn't know where he was going but he was following the feeling that he was getting from the Jewel.

Meep smiled at him, "The Jewel has great powers, Yuli-sama. It also has a consciousness like the armors. I wonder if it chose you for a reason?"

"The ancient one seemed to think so," he said, although it was Anubis at that time. He said, "Meep, how are you alive?"

"I dunno," she askd as she kicked a stone. "All remember is well, dying, then waking up the Nether Realm."

"Nether Realm, not the Red Kingdom?"

"Yeah...Odd huh?"

He nodded, "and you didn't see who was there?"

"No, I didn't need to," she paused with a soft shake, "It was Ameno."

"Ameno," he paused to remember the mythology that Hoshi had told him. He still didn't believe all of it was real, but he respected that his sensei believed it, "and Kunito?"

"I don't know but Kunito should be waking up since his damper was destroyed..."

"Tsurara?"

"The armor of Izanagi," she paused as she looked up at the dark sky, "do you think that Ameno told Suzunagi the events of the future so that he could remain in power?"

"How so?"

"Well, the way I see it is, Kunito was trying to take Owari for himself so that he could destroy Ameno, but what if Ameno changed the events ever so slightly by having Suzunagi saving you guys. Hoshi destroys Tsurara, Kunito wakes up, she takes Kunito and then Ameno takes Owari and is whole."

He stopped and looked at her. Her face was stearn and looked so old and weary, "and why would he save you?"

"I don't know," she said looking down and scratching a shoe at the pavement. She snapped back with a bright smile, "so let's find Miss Hoshi, we have to help her."

He nodded as they kept walking, "yeah, that's for sure."

There was a black car driving down the street and he started to walk faster when he saw it was headed their direction. He ushered meep off the side walk, "Meep, find the others."

"What's wrong, Yuli-sama," she asked as he picked her up and put her over the fence as the car screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Get going," he hissed as he handed his necklace over to her. "Find them, and if its true what you say, you can find me."

"Don't," she cried as she tried to jump over but even her extreme jump was too short for the fist. She clawed at the wood, "don't leave me alone again! Please, I don't wanna be alone!"

The car doors opened and Yuli took off running so they didn't hear Meep crying for him, his side ached as soldiers piled out of the car and charged after him. A motorcycle screeched in front of them and he tried to slide in another direction away from the rider who effortlessly slid off the bike. The person wore dark fatigues with a shark helmet, and grabbed him by the shirt. He was glad that the guys had taught him to fight. He slid into a punch but the person used his momentum to send him flying to the ground. He groaned as pain seared through his side but he knew in the back of his mind he wasn't gonna bleed out again. The person placed a boot on his chest, and motioned for the soldiers to grab him. He thrashed as they grabbed his arms and threw him into the back of the SUV.

Meep heard the commotion from the other side of the fence and wiped her eyes of tears, "you don't have Sean and Leah to protect you now. You have to go now."

She heard soldiers coming and she held onto the gem with all her might. She cried as tears rolled down her face, and she felt Kannon light up on her forehead. In an instant she was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seiza felt the cool touch of cloth touch her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was insanely blurry for several moments before she saw a woman who looked almost identical to Sage bent over her. She was beautiful with golden blonde hair, although slightly more reddish than his, and lovely blue lavender eyes. She wore a white uniform that she recognized vaguely as this era's nurses outfit. The woman smiled, "well, wakey wakey sleepy head."

She tried to sit up but the woman pushed her back down, "no you don't. That fever has gone down, but you need to rest. Running around with those crazy boys is going to get you into a grave faster."

Seiza nodded, "are you Sage's sister?"

"Yes, I'm Yayoi," she smiled sweetly as Hoshi glanced around the room. She was laying on a futon in a a home that looked so familiar. "They seem to disagree if you Hoshi or Seiza?"

"Seiza."

"Hm. Two names for one person isn't the wierdest thing I've ever heard," she said as she took the cloth off and placed it in a bowl of ice water. "However, I get the feeling that the boys don't think you should be you."

"Yeah, they're not too fond of me."

"But they are of Hoshi?"

"Seems so," Seiza grimaced as she placed an ice cold rag on her head.

"Doesn't matter who you were then, but who you are now," she said as gently. "If they can't accept that the two of you are one, then they can't just accept one and not the other. They need to know this."

"Do you understand what I am," Seiza asked suspiciously.

Yayoi laughed, "my brother likes to think he's the only whose special around here but grandfather trained me as well."

"Temple maiden," she asked.

"More or less," she nodded. "You are a yurei of the armor?"

"Your family has preserved its history well," Seiza nodded and Yayoi gave another curt nod in return. "The others don't like me very much."

"Having history is one thing, but being history is another," she observed softly as she brushed the hair from her face to see her scars. "I don't know Hoshi, although, I've seen her with Kento but you were always in her shadow to protect her."

Seiza smirked, "so what's my diagnosis?"

"The fever seems spiritual in nature," she said as she motioned next to her. Seiza only then noticed the Owari sitting silently next to her. "Some inner turmiol is eating at both of your souls."

"Inner turmoil?"

She shook her head, "that armor is really old, I can't read its afflictions too well. The guys are easy, they just want someone to share their journey."

"Hoshi she loves Kento and Rowen very much," Seiza said softly. "She claims that she doesn't love Rowen at all but its a lie."

"Lies are poison," she said pointing to the armor. "The armors feed on poison when pure hearts are tainted with them."

"She's gone though..."

"No, she's still attached to this body," she said quietly. "I just don't know where she is. That's up to you."

"I don't have time to play with Hoshi's emotional nonsense," Seiza complained. "How do I fix this?"

"You need to be honest with Rowen for her."

"What? No."

"Then her body is yours to do as you please with, " she said as she got up suddenly and started to walk out.

Seiza closed her eyes heavily and complained in her mind, 'Hoshi, you bitch. Why didn't you just tell Rowen you loved him that same night you told Kento? How did you place Kento over Rowen, when they're equal in your heart! So easy to choose one over the other and pretend to be happy. What did you do this for?'

There was no response from the disembodied girl and she groaned. She hated dealing with matters of the heart in the middle of battle. However, the armors were mostly made of heart if anything else and it made her weary. She heard the door quietly slide open and saw Wolf sneak in.

She signed, 'we were worried.'

Seiza replied, "yeah...me too."

'I don't know why I'm so important, do you?'

"Nope. Hoshi was kind of downer with the secret business," she said blatantly. "Maybe you could tell me some things and I see if I know?"

Wolf nodded.

"How did you guys meet?"

Wolf signed, 'at school.'

"Were you guys good friends?"

Wolf signed with a smile, 'she's my best friend.'

Seiza understood that, "you went to war too?"

'Our family is military, and my big brother went, so I had to as well,' she replied, slowly signing so that Seiza could make it out. Maybe Hoshi was still kind of there, afte all, she could still kind of read sign language. 'She loved Smithy a lot.'

"As I've heard. Speaking of him, why was their camp attacked?"

'Originally to kidnap her because of her position, but they thought she was dead...for obvious reasons but they took me instead as hostage,' she signed again. 'They figured a prominent military family would still be better than nothing.'

"That's why Hoshi got into the CIA?"

Wolf nodded.

Seiza sighed, the girl had a deep history. She reached out a hand to her, "she'll be back."

Wolf took it and softly whispered, "she wouldn't let someone take her body if she didn't trust them."

"It's nice you can talk occasionally," Seiza said as she felt her stomach churn. She felt her hand grow hot and a bright white light in her hand and saw Izanagi appear. She had never lost an armor that she had claimed.

The light twinkled in Wolf's hands, "what is...this?"

"I am so dumb, so dumb," Seiza cursed. "Hoshi had no sisters or siblings, so the armor went to the first person who she thought of as one!"

"I have...an armor," Wolf asked looking at the tiny white orb. "Of what exactly?"

"It's a powerful armor that belonged to my sister when I was alive years ago," she said softly. She folded her hand over it, "you don't have to take this responsibility..."

Wolf smiled softly and slid the orb into her pocket, and signed, 'I will take this seriously before I decide anything. These armors are great values of power.'

Seiza nodded, at least she was sure that this wielder wasn't soft of heart like her sister or crazy like Tsurara. She closed her eyes for a moment but realized Wolf had slipped out as quickly as she crept in. She wondered if Hoshi had those skills.

The door slid open and Kento climbed through, slamming it shut. She heard Sage saying that he should let her rest and leave her alone but the door was locked. He came over to her, "hey, how ya' feelin'?"

She smiled weakly at the big man, he was so cheerful. She really liked him as a person. He was so optimistic and always had a brilliant smile on his face. His dark hair and eyes were always bright as well. In olden times, she might have thought him exotic but he was so normal to her now. He loved his family, especially his siblings. His four younger siblings ranged in age, and he was always there to help them study or play. He helped his parents quite a lot too while he worked, but since their chain had taken off they didn't really need his help much except for an occasional delivery. His mom was tough and his dad a brilliant business man. He also never made her feel un welcome, even though he didn't appreciate the sudden switches between her and Hoshi.

"You should listen to Sage," she replied with a roll of the eyes. She didn't like expressing how much Hoshi's feelings and emotions affected her.

"Yayoi said it was okay," he replied with a cheesy grin. He scratched the back of his head, "big sis trumps little brother."

She chuckled and rolled on her side to face him. He really was handsome in so many ways. He was larger than the other ronins, although the shortest among them as well. His shoulders were broad and muscle bound, that she knew would be a body built for a woman to have. She chided her own sultry thoughts mentally, and said, "why would you want to see me?"

He paused, "sorry, if I over reacted."

"Well, I expected worse really," she replied with a laugh. "I think you took that pretty well, really. Rowen, on the other hand..."

"Don't mind Rowen, I think he's in love with Hoshi still and can't admit."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah," Kento replied to her bluntly. "It's more awkward than anything."

She forced herself to sit up, and the room swam ever so slightly. She steadied herself with a hand on the floor and Kento touched her shoulder. She looked up into his dark eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so softly. It had been such a long time since she had felt a kiss. His hand cupped her face ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss. She felt her face flush and pulled back, "Hardrock..."

"Seiza, I know you didn't do this on purpose, but I want you to know that I accept you as part of her even though it took some getting used to," he said and pulled her into a hug.

She could hear his heart beating and she flushed even redder, "you don't have to convince me to bring her back. I want her back too...but its going to be hard..."

He touched the scars on her face, "you know, they were so severe before she got the armor."

"Yeah, the armor does that..."

"Why didn't it get rid of them?"

Seiza shook her head, "I think it saw something of value in the scars. Scars show others where you have been, but also remind you that only you know where you will go."

"Seiza, be honest. Can you get her back?"

"Yes but you won't like the consequences."

"Just bring her back to me," he said and she realized he was begging her. He had such a kind heart, that was often mistaken for naive.

She nodded as she pushed away, even though she knew it was going to cause Hoshi a whole lot of grief. What was she protecting her for? She could handle it but she realized it was really the men she was concerned for. Even Rowen, although she found him irritable and loathesome. She then said, "I will do my best."

She laid back down, her head was really swimming. Kento took the rag that had fallen from her head and put it in the bowl of cool water. She would have loved to have him as a husband in her time and then she came to realization. Hoshi did love him, a whole lot, but she chose Kento because of _her_. She didn't like Kento that early on, she barely knew the fellow but...

He placed the rag back on and she pulled him into a deep kiss by grabbing his shirt roughly. She broke with him briefly and he placed a hand next to her head. She could see tears running down his face ever so lightly as he really begged, "please, don't leave her."

She turned her face away and said low, "I won't, Just go before I change my mind."

She heard Kento leave the room and she gulped as she felt tears run down her face. Owari stirred and she felt oddly a little better. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was lying about her real feelings.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

Wolf passed Kento as she silently left the room. The man seemed nice enough to be with Hoshi, although she was concerned about the man named Rowen. She remembered seeing a picture of him once when they were still real young and Hoshi saying she was going to go back and marry him. Yet, Smithy was the one to steal her heart once she gave up on her naive childhood dreams. Her brother was a good man, a bit an airhead and loudmouth, but a good man. She felt Kento had those qualities, and she liked that about him. Rowen, on the other hand, seemed quiet and reserved and extremely clever. She tucked the orb into her pocket and she _felt _it stir. It was an odd feeling, being connected to something that was outside of herself. It felt alive, but at the same time so distant from her. It also felt sentient.

Her mouth was dry and she gulped as Cye came up to her, "hey, how is she?"

She ignored the feelings that were being stirred within her, and nodded. She really didn't like talking, and she knew none of them could understand her signs. She wondered why this man was so interested in her. He seemed sweet enough. He wasn't the leader, he wasn't the tough guy, or the smart guy, or even the warrior. Just sweet.

He smiled, "that's good. Sorry, I can't understand sign. I won't force you talk if you don't need to, okay?"

She nodded.

She could see the woman Yayoi and Satsuki arguing with Sage over something. Ryo was talking, and she assumed stratigizing with the two men who creeped her out. Dais and Sekhmet seemed so odd to her, and their eyes so dark but she didn't pry into their matters just as she didn't want people prying into hers but apparently her name had been found out. That concerned her greatly. Who would know Hoshi and her well enough that they could give this Mia woman a copy of their military school yearbook? And more importantly, why?

Cye snapped her out of her thoughts, "I know it's hard to understand all of this."

She shrugged. It was kind of weird but the Snow Events never made any sense logically anyways. Although, she wasn't completely sure of all the details of their battles with these forces they talked about. She knew they had gone through the same stuff her and Hoshi had.

He motioned for her to follow him and they stepped outside. He sat down on the porch, "hey, thanks for saving my butt yesterday."

She down next to him and smiled.

"You know, I really thought yesterday was the last of it. I couldn't bare my sister and my mom being left all by themselves," he said as he looked over at her. He had such a sweet face, framed by chestnut colored hair. He was thin but very strong looking, and his casual clothes made him even sweeter looking to her. She then realized she was thinking an awful lot about him. "So...anyways...I want to ask you on a date."

She starred him and scowled.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I know, not an appropriate time and all but I don't know if I'm gonna live through this to ask you later. So I thought I would ask you now."

She raised an eyebrow. At least, he was honest with his reasoning.

Wolf shook her head and he grinned, "that's great! I promise, if I live through this."

She frowned at the last part of his sentence.

"Look, I've always had this feeling that something is gonna go wrong one day," he paused, "so I'm gonna live every moment like its my last."

She liked his mantra and she scooted close to him. She reached in her pocket and showed him the orb and his eyes grew big. He looked at her, "when did you get that."

She talked very softly as she slid the orb back in her pocket, "Seiza...just now."

Cye nodded, "I guess it makes sense, since how close you are to Hoshi. It seems you guys were like siblings, that armor should transfer to you."

She looked at him cluelessly.

He grabbed both of her hands in his, "promise me not to use it. The armors are terrible things that take a piece of your soul with them. That one...is even more so."

She nodded but gave him a curious look.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "don't mind...me."

She hugged him just as Rowen walked up. He teased, "see, Cye _is_ more of a ladies man than sage is."

Wolf let him go immediately and looked at the man with the blue hair. She flushed red and hid the armor by slide of hand, he obviously hand't seen it. He sat down on the other side of her, "how's Seiza?"

She nodded singularly.

"Good," he sighed and she smiled. He then asked, "why are you so important, Wolf? Ryo wants to ask you why, but good God he doesn't want to come off as pushy. I'm sure Dais and Sekh would just get shot."

"Well, that was forward," Cye complained.

"Well, we can't be pussy footing around," he sighed.

"Well, you could be more polite in general. Has this whole lead scientist thing gone to your head?"

She squinted and then she realized exactly who he was. He was the prodigy in astrophysicists that everyone in the underground was talking about. He seemed so normal to her. A bit brooding even, but not some overzealous genius. Rowen shrugged, "as far my father is concerned, it doesn't mean anything."

Cye looked at him curiously, "you feel like your father betrayed you, huh?"

"It's more than that, like I'm just some object to be used in the political arena. I thought he got over it, but ….he sees Hoshi as some sort of object too," he paused and rubbed a hand through his hair. He could see the worried look come over Wolf's face. "So, what is it?"

She was sure it had something to do with the armor now but she didn't want to use that information as of now. She had questions herself and she hated to be withholding information, but everyone had a bit of a piece to a larger puzzle. This, she had learned in the information society. Information was almost more priceless than artwork ancient Egypt at times. It was best to keep quiet. So she just shrugged.

Rowen got up and rubbed his head as the front door slammed open. There was a silvery blonde standing in the doorway and she panted, "hey! Yayoi, Sage, what's the deal?"

Rowen chuckled as she Yayoi rub her temple. The girl was the exact opposite of either her or Sage, with dark colored punk clothing. Her blonde hair had a red streak in the front, and her make up matched with dark reds and blacks. Yayoi held a finger to her mouth to be quiet and said, "please be quiet."

Sage frowned as he noticed the others were looking as Rowen came over and chuckled, "Hey, Satsuki."

She grimaced, and Wolf was curious why the girl had such an adverse reaction to the man. Satsuki thumbed a finger Rowen and said to Yayoi and Sage, "I thought agreed that you wouldn't call me over if he was here."

Rowen sighed and walked off, "just pretend I'm not, you always do anyways."

"Now is not the time Satsu-chan," Sage said and the girl really frowned as she crossed her arms.

Wolf leaned into Cye and motioned her head towards the group, and he chuckled quietly as he explained in a whisper, "he went out with her for a while..."

Wolf nodded because that explained everything.

The woman spotted the newcomers and groaned as she rubbed her temple again, "another one of _those_ things?"

Yayoi answered politely, "yes, Satsu-chan. One of those things."

Satsuki sighed, "is this what you meant when you said there was visitors at grandpa's house? You could have said not to come..."

"But Satsu, I've been so busy," Sage grinned and the girl rolled her eyes as he hugged her. "I hardly get to see you anymore."

"Actually," Yayoi paused, "I need you to get to some supplies from Mom and Dad's. They won't ask you anything, but me and Sage will get drilled."

Satsuki nodded, "fine, but Rowen better keep his mouth shut when I get back."

Rowen made the sign for zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key as he sat down in the living room and she turned in a huff, her silvery blonde hair swishing behind her as she left with a slam of the front door. Sage rubbed his temple, "so much drama."

Ryo walked over, "sorry, Yayoi for any trouble."

"It's no problem, Ryo, you kept my little brother alive, it's the least I can do," she replied as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She looked to Wolf, "Ryo, she really is your answer to all of this. However, everyone has to start being honest."

"Honest, right," he sighed as he thought about Kento and Rowen. The two have been giving each other subtle hints of contempt for a while. He was also sure that it was because Rowen still had feelings for Hoshi, and he was unsure if she was one hundred percent she only loved Kento. He looked to Dais and Sekh who seemed to just quietly be talking to each other. Dais had been out to fetch Sekh from his 'hunting' of the two 'wolves'. He was starting to regret asking the snake to hunt them down, but in the back of his mind he knew they would hold them responsible for them not completing their mission. He saw no other choice then, although he had said it partially out of anger but it still seemed like that would be the best possibility. However, Sekhmet had been having trouble lately tracking them down without his armor. He said he was starting to feel 'human' again. Dais had also mentioned that the 'whispers' in the webs were talking about another 'Snow Event'. It sure seemed things were starting to lead up to one.

Yayoi only smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ryo, you'll make a good decision when you need to. I trust that."

She walked off and Sage raised an eyebrow at him as the bedroom door opened and Kento walked out. Sage asked suspiciously, "you need to leave her to rest if you want Hoshi back."

Kento only nodded and started to walk past him and Ryo who stopped him by touching his shoulder. He looked at him disapprovingly as Ryo said, "look Kento, we know you're worried bud."

He just looked at his leader and said, "she's something special Ryo."

Sage had to force himself not laugh at his statement, "yeah, we know."

Ryo glarred at Sage, then said, "Kento, feel what you have to do is right but don't be stupid. If you need our help, then say so. We're a team, okay. Hoshi's a part of that. I know she doesn't feel like she is, and that's my fault, but we can't have Owari fall into the wrong hands or let ourselves be manipulated into making a bad decision."

"What are you saying," asked Kento as he glanced at Dais. He knew Ryo had to make some hard decisions, but what was the difference between them and the 'wolves' that sekh was supposed to hunt down.

"I'm not saying that," he replied sternly as he caught his glace at Dais. "I'm just saying her armor is much more dangerous than Kikoutei. You might have to do something you don't like. You might have to make a decision where you saver _her_ life over ours."

Kento never had the thought cross his mind and said in disbelief, "I couldn't."

Sage added, "aren't you tired of being manipulated by these armors kento? Kunito and Ameno are just using us as pawns. Cye realized it ages ago before we even knew who they were and we were too dumb to realize it with him."

Kento remembered the fight he, Rowen, and himself had when Ryo and Sage were taken to Africa to fight the Kuroi kikoutei. He rubbed his temple, and said, "I won't have to do that."

Sage shrugged and walked off to give the two a bit more privacy. Ryo said harshly, "you _will._"

Kento saw Ryo's eyes as intense as White Blaze's but he knew the constant battles were eating at all of their hearts. He still had doubts and reservations, all though he was the tough guy of the group, even he didn't want to fight anymore. He nodded, "I will try, Ryo, but remember that first battle with Talpa? You never left us. Remember that second battle with him, none of us left you. I can't just agree to something, because obviously we're more powerful as a team."

"We haven't been a team for a while, Kento," he said glancing around the room. "It's no one's particular fault. It just is."

Kento glanced around the room as well. Rowen was sitting as far as he could from Sekh and Dais, who were never part of their team. He seemed lonesome by himself as he shuffled through his phone's contents. Cye was telling Wolf some story about how he got his armor. Sage was with his sister quietly talking over something and Ryo was with him. When was the last time that all five of them had the same united piece of mind? Even when they had made the Shiroi Kikoutei last time, it didn't seem right. He nodded quietly, "i guess so."

Ryo sighed as Kento walked away. He really hated being their so called 'leader'. He didn't even remember how he got nominated for it in the first place other than he had the Kikoutei. He saw Kento walk out into the garden. He ran a hand over his face and remembered he had work on Monday. Work was just gonna have to wait.

**Hope you guys have a chance to review for me. I have midterms coming up, so i might take a wee brake soon and it would be nice to knwo what you guys like. :) or don't like. :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The air felt cool against his skin as he laid on the roof of the old home. He was sure it wasn't looked upon nicely but Yayoi said that Sage's grandfather wasn't home because he was off visiting relatives. Rowen had found some cigarettes because of Satsuki, she had returned a little earlier with the supplies that Yayoi had asked for, and he smiled as he lit one up and took a deep drag.

"I thought you gave those up," said Ryo and Rowen sat up quickly. "Again..."

"Look, they settle my nerves," he answered as the night sky grew even darker. It was only Saturday, and it felt like the longest weekend of his life.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. It was the second time that weekend that he had been asked that, "just, bringing my Dad into all this makes things harder."

"Yeah, all of families are starting to get involved," he paused, "good thing my dad is out of the country."

"Yeah, my mom is too," he said with a roll of the eyes. "I really think Kento should just take Hoshi...err...Seiza...out as well."

"I talked to him about it, but do you think running will help anything?"

"What happens if her parents do find her, and are like 'oh what's wrong with my daughter'?"

Ryo shrugged, "sorry, we kept that from you."

"I understand, those Nendo dragons are gnarly looking," he replied to the man as he took another drag of this cigarette and then put it out. "You kept her safe, though."

Ryo sighed as he sat down next to him, he had to know some things because he was going to put his 'team' back together, "this is gonna sound weird, do you still like her?"

"That again?"

"Well, do you?"

Rowen shrugged, "I mean, I thought I didn't but...seeing her with Kento makes my heart ache at times."

Ryo frowned at his answer as he ran a hand through his extremely long hair, he had taken to braiding it to keep it out of his face. "I was thinking about Runa a while ago," he paused, "I mean, I kissed her but I never got to tell her that I liked her. The fact that it went unsaid still nags at me. I can't say that I'll like the drama it'll cause you and kento but I think you three need to work it out more than her just picking one of you because I don't think it's as simple as that."

Rowen blushed but it disappeared when he thought about how Runa had died, "she's gotta come back first then."

"Yeah, there's that. Just don't hurt kento too much if you brawl."

"The guy was trained by Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan and you're concerned I'm gonna hurt him?"

Ryo shrugged, "you never know."

"Fine," he said laying back against the roof to see the stars. The moon was still pretty full, and he remembered how ghostly Hoshi had looked in its light the other night.

"I just wanted to say that Satsuki is cooking," he paused, "you might want to avoid dinner if you can. You know how hot her food has gotten since her trip to Mexico for her exchange program."

Rowen chuckled as the man left him to his own accord. The stars looked so heavy in the dark sky, like they were sitting in a fake space. He reached his hand up as if to touch them but then ran it through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind with a deep breath. He could hear the dinner going on down stairs. Satsuki chasing Cye out of the kitchen for once because he wanted to help, and then soon after it was Kento who was trying to pilfer food. Sage arguing with Yayoi about something else was in the background of it all, as was Ryo talking with Sekhmet and Dais. He still didn't trust the two war lords but they helped more while he was gone than hindered, so he didn't say anything.

He was so tired, and closed his eyes as he thought back to the days him and Hoshi had still been kids. He didn't know why he thought of it, but there was a time when they had stayed after school to have a date. He brought a shamble of bento box, and she had brought some ridiculous present for him. He remembered sitting on the roof with her, talking and laughing. For once, Kento didn't interrupt them and he was able to steal a kiss. Her soft skin under his hands, and her blue eyes so big in the moonlight

He remembered his heart racing from just holding her hand, and he almost laughed because sometimes he daydreamed that he could go further with her.

He opened his eyes and realized everyone had fallen asleep and he should probably go to bed as well. Rowen jumped down softly and saw Satsuki sitting on the back steps where he had landed. She looked like a younger version of Yayoi, but her blonde hair was more of a platinum rather than the reddish of her sister or the gold of her brother. He reminded himself that he needed to talk to Sage.

She glarred at him, "look just cuz your here doesn't mean you get run of the place."

"Look Satsu," he began.

She iterrupted, "don't you call me that."

"Right," he said as he rubbed his neck. He had gone out with the punk princess for a while before Hoshi had come back into the picture. She wanted to get married about a year into their relationship, but he didn't want that. Satsuki took it a lot harder than he thought she was going to and broke it off, angrily. Sage even said she was being a bit of a drama queen about it. He wondered why she was so upset, "I don't want to bother you."

She looked up at him with her big blue gray eyes, "even fucking Yayoi can see how much you fucking like her."

Rowen blushed at her comment, "well...um.."

She stood up angrily and grabbed him by the shirt, "look, obviously her and Kento have a thing, but if you think you're gonna mess it up because you want to play games with her too."

"I would never do that."

She snickered as she let him go, "right."

"Do you think I thought of our relationship so...lightly? I just didn't want to get married because of school."

"No, that's not it and you know it."

He starred at the woman with questioning eyes, "then tell me."

"Look, I'm not as skilled as Yayoi and Sage but I knew from the beginning that our relationship was never gonna work." she rubbed her arm, "you always had _her_ on your mind. For a long time, I thought it was a ghost or just a memory but there was moment of the future in there."

Rowen asked, "can you see the future?"

"No? Yes? I guess that's what it is," she said angrily as she sat down. "I was angry at myself that I had such high hopes."

he sat down next to her, "how much can you see?"

"No much really, just really important things," she paused, "but she was always on your mind. A silver ghost layered between thoughts and memories."

Rowen looked at her and said softly as he touched her arm, "I never meant to hurt you, I took our relationship seriously."

"I know you did, and that's what makes me angry," she grumbled as she looked at him. "That even you couldn't change the future if you wanted to."

"Have you seen anything more," he asked and she shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Satsu...but the fture can't be so fixed? Can it?"

"I don't know," she said as she stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

He grimaced at her remark and watched her walk away. He didn't even know what she meant by that statement. He watched her leave and her a soft hiss behind him. He looked out into the yard and saw Sekh appear out of the shadows. "What do you want," he asked as politely as he could, be he still thought he sounded rude.

"She's cute," he smirked.

"Yeah, well," he paused as he turned to face him.

"She's just as cute as the sick one is," he added.

Rowen raised his eyebrow and realized that Sekh came from a time of arranged marriages and one night stands, "it's not that simple, Sekhmet."

"No, then why don't you just go to the one you obviously are pining for."

"I am not pining."

Sekh raised an eyebrow, and then snickered, "no? Well, may you be miserable then."

Sekh vanished into the night and he was sure Dais was somewhere nearby. He rolled his eyes, the man at least had adapted halway decently since losing his armor and his home in the nether realm. So had Dais and Kale to that extent, and surprisingly didn't complain as much as he expected them too. He had helped get them modern clothes, but they pretty much made their own way in the modern world. Kale was the only one who had decided to try normality while Dais seemed to always be off, and Sekh had left completely to hunt down the wolves who had tried to kill Hoshi. He didn't think what Ryo had done was right at first, but he realized later on that he was. Kayura seemed to be doing pretty well along with them, however, she seemed to have a small contempt for her history classes in junior college.

He decided to check on Hoshi, he didn't trust Dais at all despite all that. He had tried to kill her just like the wolves had but he seemed to be more sorrowful about it. The others were asleep and he just wanted to peek in on her to make sure that Dais wasn't up to anything.

Wolf asleep in front of her door with a couch cushion under her head. He stepped closer and she opened an eye at him, he whispered, "I just want to check on her."

She frowned but and rolled over. He assumed she was okay with him doing so, because he opened the door without her shooting him or stabbing him or generally being a secret agent. He closed the door quietly and he could see her asleep in the room with a rag on her forehead. She was laying on her back, and her skin looked so bright in the night. He knelt down beside her and could see her cheeks looked red. He lightly touched her skin, and realized how hot she was. He took the rag off and dipped it in the cold water and placed it lightly back.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Strata?"

He blushed but didn't move, "just wanted to check on you, since I was up."

She nodded ever so slightly and he felt a chill pass through him. She was laying there so helpless like she was before and he gulped as the memory pained him and he held his head slightly with one hand. He saw her stoic expression watching him and she asked, "that memory still bothering you?"

He gulped, her dark eyes were so cold with him, and he remembered when she had punched him. He answered, "I..."

She watched him, and said, "sorry for punching you."

Rowen blinked, "no, I understand. Yomi did some terrible things, I don't even think the guys can get over it."

"No, they have, even Hardrock doesn't care and that man can hold a grudge," she replied lightly as he slowly dropped his hands from his acheing head.

He ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, that's Kento..."

"He doesn't hold it against you either."

Rowen looked away awkwardly, "yeah, he's probably a better person than I am."

"What are you talking about," she asked, "you have a good heart as well, just more troubles it with less people to help you bare the burden."

He raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

Seiza sighed softly, "Kento has family. He doesn't talk them about specifics, but they know when he needs them to hold him tight or make him laugh or just be there."

Rowen thought about his mom and dad, neither of them were never there. He answered, "yeah, he does have that."

She turned her face to him ever so slightly, "he wants her back so badly."

"Can you get her back?"

"At a cost," she said she gently pushed herself up. She seemed so weak, not the powerful spirit he knew who could throw a punch better than Kento could. Her skin was sickly pale tonight, not the beautiful ivory it was the other night. Her dark eyes seemed to bore through him, but less like the lion's he knew they were but more like a tired cat back from a hunt.

"Lie back down," he said as he tried to steady her. He wasn't going to force her to lay back down but she didn't seem strong enough to sit up on her own. Her forehead was so hot, ridiculously hot. He wondered if Yayoi wasn't telling them how hot her forehead was for a reason. This seemed concerning.

She looked up at him, she was breathing heavy. He placed a shaking hand on her shoulder as she complained, "you're such an ass."

"I knew you were just playing nice."

"You are the worst man," she paused angrily glarring up at him. "You are so self indulged in you own so called modern brilliance, and this is your idea of helping her?"

"That's the Seiza I know," he griped but she looked so weak he couldn't let her go but she was growing steadily weaker. He helped her lay back down, "don't mistake me, I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

She glared at him and grabbed his collar angrily, "you have to promise me something, strata."

He raised an eyebrow, "sure?"

"It only takes five armors to make kikoutei, and I will gladly take yours if it comes to that," she threatened, although it was the most threatening blank threat she could think of at the moment. Her head was swimming profusely and she couldn't even focus on the man's face. She was gonna die if she do something. Without her, Kunito would win, and with her Ameno would win and both were bad news. She looked into his eyes, "I explicably hate your guts. I hate that you garner her attention still. I hate that she feels responsible for your situation. I hate that she sympathizes with you and thinks you understand how she feels more than Kento does."

He looked at her and then asked, "is that what you have to tell me?"

"I hate that you are an arrogant bastard. I hate that you make her memories of this land sad. I hate that your father is as much a part of this as her parents are. I hate they are trying to put you guys together."

He got her point a long time ago, "so you hate me?"

"I do."

He said, "well, I can't do much about those things."

"No, you can't and I hate you for that too."

"Geez."

"But you wanna know what I hate about you the most?"

"Sure, hit me with it," he asked jokingly.

She shivered in his arms, "I hate that she loves you."

His eyes snapped wide as he looked at her, she was trembling worse than ever now. He held her shoulders, she seemed to be getting weaker. He gulped, his mouth had gone dry, and he asked, "she what?"

"I hate that she loves you, _and _she loves Kento," she said angrily. "She leaves all the decision making to me because she's too much of coward to admit she loves both of you and let you guys fight it out. I hate that both of you left her fighting inside."

Rowen looked away, "I love her."

"I know you do," she whispered as touched her head against his chest. She was panting heavily and said as she pressed herself against and into the crook of his neck.

"Seiza," he asked with a blush.

She touched her warm cheek to his and touched his lips softly with her hand as she whispered in his ear, "you'll have to help her now, because she won't like me after this."

He felt felt her kiss the corner of his mouth and he stopped her, "Seiza..."

She kissed him as hard as she could to shut him up. Her hands found her way to his shirt, and started unbuttoning it clumsily as they quietly fell to the floor. Her hands against his skin as he slowly moved his along her body. He saw her eyes flicker blue for brief second as he pulled her shirt up. Her skin felt hot against his as pulled her close to him. She broke their kiss and whispered, "well?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Long chapter is long. LOL XD Please review if you have the chance to !**

Chapter 18

The books were older than she had imagined that era having technology to make. Not scrolls, but actual bound books. She ran her hands over them and wondered who actually made them. The Nether Realm or the Red Kingdom. The stories were old Japanese so she was having a little trouble understanding the passages, but the beautiful ink paintings more than helped with the comprehension.

The armor of balance was the heart of all armors. She rubbed a hand through her hair as she scribbled down another note about it. She had so many questions, and she realized that everything she knew about the armors. Or thought she knew wasn't even close to the truth. The ancient one had made the ronins armors from Talpa, who was made by Ameno. So their virtues were different than that of the armors made by Seiza's sister Suie. How, she wasn't sure, but Hoshi said that Rowen's virtue mad her sick when she wore his armor. Was it the Kikoutei? Now that the black was in existence, she was certain she had to keep the ronins as far from it as possible. No good could be caused by the two opposites being in the same country.

Hare sat down in front of her at the table and leaned over on her hands, "you are one of the few people who can read Japanese from the Jomon period."

She looked at the woman as she quietly flipped a page, "is it more interesting that these are books?"

Hare grinned, "you really are as brilliant as everyone says you are."

"And who would everyone be?"

"Oh, you have quite the reputation, Usagi-chan."

Mia hated the woman's nick name for her, but responded politely, "do I?"

Hare tapped her nails against the table they sat at, "do you remember the conference you interrupted so annoyingly. No one listened did they?"

Mia glarred at her because she said it so mockingly, "but someone was, weren't they?"

"Most definitely," she replied with a soft smile. The woman's glare had no effect on her as she continued, "whom does the dark armor belong to."

"It's not as simple as that, Hare..."

"Then explain it to me."

"You tell me what you know about the armors already, Shikaisen's data probably belongs to you."

Hare nodded, "fair enough. We know the armors are made of something that could only be described as an other worldy material. The armors have some sort syncratic part to them, and when their energies peek in unison can create a powerful force much similar to the Kuroi."

That was a terrifyingly huge amount information that this woman knew of, and she worked for someone else. She wanted to know who it was that she worked for but she knew that Hare would not tell her just yet. Mia closed the book, "sorry, the book is a dud."

Hare's eyes narrowed, "don't play with me, Koji-san."

Mia just folded her hands together and smirked at the woman. It was time to play a game, she couldn't fight or bare armor, but she knew how to manipulate things to her advantage. She said, "I've learned what I needed to know."

"Your friends are at my disposal," she threatened with a deep smirk and the door opened ever so slightly. Mia could see Shark in the crack of the door, as Hare continued, "or do you not care?"

"I do not have the bleeding hearts the ronins do," Mia said flatly. "You threaten me with people who have only caused me pain."

"And the tiger."

"Just an animal."

Hare shook her head, "who knew you could be so cold."

Mia could see the woman was unwavering, "battle does that."

"Oh, it sure does, but you see your weren't a general dear Usagi, but just someone involved. I _have_ been in war," she cooed ever so lovingly and motioned for Shark. "Bring in the leverage."

Mia gulped as the door swung open and she saw the Yuli. He struggled agains Shark but the person had a tight hold on his shackled hands. His shirt was stained red and she had to stop herself from running to him. "Mia," he said softly.

Shark shoved him and slammed his head on the table in front of her, pulled out a gun, and placed it to his temple. Hare saw Mia's eyes grow big and asked, "what about this one?"

Mia shoved Shark away and grabbed Yuli to her. Hare raised an eyebrow as Shark kept her gun on them. Yuli looked at Mia, "I'm sorry..."

Mia replied to Shark and Hare, "you won't touch him."

"Then tell us what we need to know," Hare said as Mia looked Yuli with concern. "Good thing he lived Shark."

Mia then said, "the kuroi kikoutei has no syncratic nature. These writings only confirmed that and it has no virtue to hold its loyalty to. It's different from the other armors, I can't explain why. None of these books can explain why the kikoutei are so different. I know the ronins armors were made by the ancient one, and the lost armors were made by the Red Empress, but why the shiroi kikoutei chose the ronins...I have no clue."

Hare smiled, "perhaps it has something to do with their origin?"

Mia shook her head, "the ronins were made from the ultimate darkness, Talpa. Talpa's armor was made by Ameno."

"I see, and they are?"

"Ameno is the source of all armors, the creator. Talpa the source of all darkness," she explained.

"Then the Shiroi is seeking darkness? So could the Kuroi be seeking light?"

Yuli looked at Mia nervously, "please, no more..."

"No, they seek each other so they can wage war eternally," she paused, "but they just annihilate each other."

Hare smiled ever so slightly, "then the kuroi literally holds no loyalty."

"No."

"No reason it can't take a host _I_ choose then?"

"No," she said as she slammed her hands on the table. "The armor is too powerful, it will choose its own..."

Hare grabbed Yuli away from her, "well, then, shall we see?"

Mia scrambled Hare through Yuli to Shark roughly. Shark pushed Yuli in front of her as Mia dashed after Hare who grabbed the brunette woman and shoved her against a wall. Mia was surprised how strong the dainty woman was as she pressed her body against hers to whisper in her ear, "he's so sweet, I wonder what darkness like that does to such a pure heart."

Mia shoved her off, "don't you dare touch him!"

"You are feisty, do you care to watch?"

Mia scrambled after them, as Shark shoved Yuli into the room with the dark kikoutei armor. She dashed after the door but Shark had shut it tight. Hare grabbed her to the glass as she noticed the brunette start sobbing.

Yuli locked eyes with the lacquer box in fornt of him. He looked up at Shark and cursed as he saw Mia sobbing in the window, "Who are you that this is okay?"

Shark was quiet and calmly walked over to the box and opened it. Yuli gulped at the sight of the dark armor that gleamed in his presence. He felt the Jewel of Life grow hot in his pocket as he felt a pull from the armor. He knew it didn't belong to him, but he also knew an armor built on war would choose any master with a pure heart but he could hear it speak to him. It was a whisper that sounded like the whole world was ringing in his head. He reached out a hand to it, but the Jewel exploded with a bright light and that was all he saw.

Hoshi saw endless darkness in all directions. She felt Owari tugging on her, and Seiza's curses at her were whispers on the wind. Something was calling her with the beat that sounded like a heart in someone's chest.

Th-THUMP!

TH-THUMP!

She closed her eyes and listened to the heart beat. It was soothing and unnerving at the same time as she walked in the void. She saw a movement in the distance and a dark tiger came forth. She recognized it as the tiger White Blaze turned into when Ryo summoned the Kikoutei. The tiger came to her and circle her and bowed. She knelt on her knees to the tiger and pet the beast's head. She hugged the beast, "I don't want to leave."

"Then stop lying, little one."

She whirled around and saw a warrior behind her. He was tall and thin, and his armor was regal with a long flowing cape. He had a deep cut across his chest and she asked, "Kento talks of you, you're Lord Saberstrike."

"Hm. He tells you his tales of battle, does he?"

She nodded as the tiger nuzzled her ever so slightly and she scratched under his chin. "He tells me of them when my mind is flooded with battles of my own."

He knelt down to them and touched her chin, "you are an interesting creature. Don't you think?"

"I don't understand," she replied softly. She felt no fear for him, even though he felt of the darkness that surrounded her.

"Such a meek and frail creature chosen to bare an armor of terrible and ferocious burden. At heart and artist and maiden, but in mind a warrior and demon. You are chaos incarnate."

"Wasn't that Izanami though," she paused as she looked into the blackness that hid his eyes. "Born to balance Izanagi, and ended up dying for him only to create death."

"Do you create death?"

"I have."

"What is your purpose then?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't have one."

"You hear the heart, and the heart hears you, that is your purpose."

Hoshi frowned, "what is this heart? Even Seiza won't tell me."

"Hm. Even I don't know, I doubt she does either. A terrible human that one is, a demon if there was one among humans. The heart does hear your pain and your love, but it also knows you're lying."

She snickered, "lying? How would you know this?"

"The armors know a lot more than they care to admit," he chuckled as he helped her stand. There was a soft light showing in the distance, "it is terrible fate that you have been given. No child should have to bare the burden of so much and expect not to have the lies that she weaves to protect herself not to eat her from within. What is Strata to you?"

She looked at the man in the armor, "he is...a friend."

"That was a good lie and Hardrock?"

"My love."

"Why is one man one thing and the other another when both feel the same and you feel the same back?"

Hoshi frowned and crossed her arms, "I...can't love both of them."

"Why not? You're not bound by the rules of humans, you've long since been freed of them when you received your scars."

She touched her face lightly as Black Blaze purred against her. It was true, she was operating under the assumption that she could still be normal. Those scars left her far from being normal. Her parents had no say in her life. Neither did the law to that extent. She was above everything in some way or another, but Rowen was just her friend wasn't he? Because she loved Kento?

Saberstrike held out a hand to her and said, "the armors pull to each other in odd ways."

She looked at him oddly as the walked towards the light appearing in the distance. It was such a soft morning light, and she asked, "why do their virtues make me sick?"

"Because that is not their essence. They were made from an armor of war."

She realized something as they walked, "they were made from Talpa? How come the Kikoutei is not Talpa?"

"How indeed?"

She looked at the tiger who walked with her, "did the ancient one bind the armor to them to keep Talpa from reclaiming them?"

"Hm. That seems likely."

"So the twin Kikoutei..." she paused as she thought about them. They were both so destructive from Kento's stories, although she was certain that only one was in existence anymore. "Wait, if Suzu recreated the damper that could summon the shiroi..."

"I think you're getting it."

"The kuroi must exist as well," she gasped as she looked at the light. She was so stupid, she was necessary. She needed to be the one to set the ronins free of their curse, and only the Owari could do that. She closed her eyes softly and looked at him, "I have been very immature haven't I?"

"You love them both, do not let that divide them and do not let the armors eat them," he said as he pulled off his helmet. She saw silvery hair cascade free and she gasped. He looked so close to her with the big silvery blue eyes of his, "my mother was a fool and my aunt an even bigger one. They gave me this armor to fight Talpa when they died. I could not bare Owari, nor could my children. I lost them all and let the darkness that their loss slowly eat at me. I was never good to my children and your parents are not good to you."

She felt his hand cup her face and she could see Suzunagi appear quietly behind him and then Smithy and she felt tears rolling down her face. So much pain caused by the armors and she said, "you knew that their deaths would be a kinder existence. You brought them purgatory."

Smithy shook his head, "no, she gave them a chance a true freedom. Had they died with the amors when Tsurara was supposed invade, the kikoutei would have been tied to their families for eternity."

Hoshi could see the battles of so many armors fighting in the darkness. Visions of so many people having their armor taken by Owari, but they were safe and they were happy. Seiza had left them happy. What had she done in this time? Make everyone miserable?

Suzanagi touched her shoulder lightly, "I apologize for any of this but do not lose your heart."

Hoshi was blinded by bright morning light. She looked around and saw Rowen getting dressed in the soft morning light. He was so handsome, the light cascaded through the window just behind his head to make a halo. He was handsome in a particular way like a sort of macho way. A man who would look refined when his hair got gray and his eyes got wrinkles. She realized she was nude and she heard Seiza whisper, 'welcome back.'

Hoshi closed her eyes, trying not to alert Rowen to that fact that she was awake and said to Seiza, 'I have a feeling we should talk about why we were both nude.'

'Hm. Yes, but it seems kind of...obvious.'

'Then I should ask, why,' Hoshi hissed.

'Because you were letting your lies eat at both of us. You love both of them. Denying your heart, is denying the part of the armor that's keeping you alive. Owari is not the ronin armor, you are Owari and Owari is you.'

'Owari is death to the armors.'

'Owari is peace to the humans it holds in its heart.'

Hoshi let her eyes flutter open as she saw Rowen climbing out the window and she whispered catching his attention, "Rowen..."

"Now is not the time," he paused, "I love you, Hoshi."

She gulped as she felt her heart ache but she couldn't say what she wanted and she saw him leave. She sat up and quickly got dressed, 'did you guys at least have fun?'

'Of course, I'm more expirienced than you by far.'

Hoshi frowned as she felt her head swim. Owari sat next to her, 'what now?'

'We find Mia.'

Hoshi rubbed her head, 'I don't know where she is.'

'Are you sure?'

Hoshi mumbled to herself, "Why would I know?"

'Your parents are involved some how.'

She remembered they were heading to see Owl and then realized she was so stupid and cursed under her breath. She pulled on her pants and opened the door to see Wolf laying at her door. The girl could sleep through a nuke, so she was sure that she didn't know anything about her and Rowen's adventure. She stepped lightly over her and quickly walked to the living room to find the ronins alseep on the floor. Dais and Sekh were asleep in opposite corners sitting up and she realized that the reason Rowen got away with seeing Seiza was because they assumed he slept on the roof. She shook her head as she saw him in the porch doorway, "guys! Wake up!"

Ryo groaned lightly, "Seiza?"

She shook her head, and said solemnly, "afraid not, Ryo. As much I'm sure you enjoy her company."

Kento was instantly on his feet and grabbed her into a deep kiss which she pushed way from as Sage looked at Rowen, "you're up before we are? It must be the end of the world."

"You're just angry that Seiza took your bed."

Hoshi wanted to laugh because she felt Seiza's embarassment at the comment but she ignored her and said as they stirred. "I know where Mia is," she said firmly and then looked to Wolf who was sitting up and looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me my parents were here?"

Wolf signed, 'I was going to tell you but it didn't seem necessary at the time.'

"My parents wouldn't come to visit me for nostalgia's sake, Wolf," she answered and the woman nodded and signed about figureing that out recently.

Sage tossled his hair, "we figured that they were apart of all this. It seems only...coincedental?"

"Yeah, coincedences don't happen in the information community," she said as she looked at Dais and Sekh. "Why the return all of a sudden, thought you could have a chance to _protect_ me again?"

Dais smirked, "i realized that there were more important events going on here than out there."

Sekh chuckled and Hoshi turned her attention away from them, "my parents are manipulators. Especially, my mom. There was suspicion by Owl that she was someone he called the queen of hearts. A nut he was, but I didn't want to believe that she was because that means Falcone was actually trying to save us."

"By shooting Yuli," asked Cye in disbelief.

She shook her head lightly, "no, he wanted us to think he was Wyrm. I didn't have an oppurtunity to think why he would take on someone else's MO other than he was trying to get our attention. He had some sort inside information, and wanted to shook one of you. I don't think he realized that Yuli wasn't apart of the armors."

"Is anyone else unsettled that the government knows so much of us," asked Ryo.

Kento added, "she did go that conference a few years ago."

"It explains how they knew who to take," she paused as she looked at Kento who looked terribly sad. She wrapped her hand in his and said, "no worries, we'll get her back."

Rowen asked, "doesn't explain why she was looking for stuff related to you and Wolf."

Hoshi looked at Wolf, who signed, 'she had our year book, Hoshi.'

"Because," she paused with a deep breath and looked at Wolf. "Why don't you show them? Hm."

Wolf shrugged and lifted the glittering orb of Izanagi. Ryo looked at Hoshi, "I thought you couldn't recreate armors?"

"I can't," she said as she listened to Seiza have a lengthy explanation as to why. "But Izanagi creates itself, and thus chose the person I think of as a sister for its new owner."

Sekh hissed, "perhaps, we could have new armors then..."

Cye caught his eyes, "don't you dare try anthing."

Sage interrupted their argument, "I don't understand what this has to do with Mia."

"Mia is your soul knowledge of the armors," she paused, "my mother must know of them somehow."

"It would explain the other thing," Kento said with a pause, he ran his thumb over her hand. "Rowen's and your parents agreed to some arranged marriage."

"What," she coughed and she heard Seiza say, 'well, that's more than coincedental...'

Hoshi frowned at Rowen, "they what?"

He shrugged, "you know how psycho my parents are. My dad eplained that it was some lucrative thing, that...he would get some big military contract for it."

"I am not a bargaining tool," she hissed.

"How do you think I feel?"

She turned to Kento, "did you slug him?"

"No, it's not his fault."

"Wow, Kento talking reason," Cye snorted, "it must be the end of the world."

Ryo then asked, "so we kind of came to the same conclusion but now that we know Wolf has Izanagi, why would they take Mia for that?"

Hoshi shook her head, "they don't need her for that. There's a pattern with the armors: Ameno and Kunito, Kuroi and Shiroi, Izanagi and Izanami. A lot of these armors work in pairs, when one is brought into existence the other comes as well."

Sage gulped, "Kuroi kikoutei?"

Dais asked, "and what is that?"

Ryo explained to him and Sekh, "the twin to the shiroi kikoutei. We temporarily destroyed our armors by defeating it with its twin."

Sekh looked at Dais, "remember when we felt that surge of energy?"

Dais only silently nodded.

Hoshi then added, "well, I can only think that my mother is power plotting. She took Mia to find that other armor, and has hopes that she can have both. I'm glad she doesn't realize that the shiroi only goes to Ryo."

Ryo nodded in agreement, "no offense."

"None taken."

"So what now," asked Sage, urgent to get to the point.

"We go find my mother," she looked to Wolf. "Where do you think she is."

She said softly, "the Mansion."

Hoshi cursed as everything began to shake. Kento stabilized her as the shake began to intensify. Ryo scrambled to the window as Satasuki and Yayoi ran from their rooms. Satsuki complaining, "earthquake!"

Yayoi stabilized herself as the group went to the window where Ryo was was. There was a bright light and they could all hear the sound of a shrill noise on the air. Hoshi held her head as Seiza yelled, "the Jewel of Life, its being destroyed!"

Wolf came to Cye's side and whispered in his ear and he said, "that's where the Mansion is."

Hoshi looked at Wolf, "stay here okay?"

Wolf shook her head.

Cye added, "it takes a while to learn an armor. It would be best to not learn while in battle."

"Izanagi was not meant for battle anyways," Hoshi added and Wolf nodded as she looked to Satsuki and Yayoi. "Keep an eye on her okay?"

The group summoned their armors and headed out of the house. Satsuki came to Wolf's side, "Rowen fucked her, huh."

Wolf nodded with a blush as Yayoi came to her other side and said, "don't get involved Satsuki. Not like last time."

Satsuki rolled her eyes, "not my fault if we all die because him and Kento start fighting."


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for such long chapters. A lot of characters mean a lot of talking.**

Chapter 19

The light was blinding as they approached it. It was like a large bubble of white light. Ryo realized that Dais and Sekh had tagged along but Dais decided not to ware his armor. He heard a roar within the ball and he asked, "White Blaze?"

Hoshi could feel the darkness within that space and shivered, "that's the kuroi kikoutei?"

Kento placed a hand over her shoulders, "kind of scary huh?"

There was the sound of sirens and they could see cops approaching. Ryo hated cops, they always seemed to over react to them. A car screcched in front of them as they got defensive and the door swung open. Meep popped out instantly, and Hoshi asked, "Meep?"

she beamed as she ran over to the armored girl and jumped at her in a hug, "Lady Hoshi!"

Kento saw Kokoroku exit the same car that Meep got out of her car. He smiled as he saw Kento, "I had a feeling you would be here."

Meep hopped up and down as the other police cars parked around, and Kento said, "Sir!"

Ryo looked at the man, "you really should stay out of this sir."

"Nonsense," the old man said as his men go out from their cars in riot gear. "You need people to back you up. No one has your back right now."

Cye asked, "did Meep go get you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, almost losing her hat as she said, "Yuli-sama is in there!"

Sage sighed, "we'll go get him."

Dais snickered at his comment, "why is it that you're always rescuing someone?"

"Because that's what we do," Rowen replied harshly and the man just gave him a dark look.

Kokoroku said, "well, if Yamano-kun is in there you should hurry. We will take care of anything out here."

Hoshi looked at Ryo and he nodded and headed within the white light as he ordered, "Dais, Sekh, Meep. Stay out here."

Rowen looked at Hoshi as Meep energetically saluted and said, "you should really sit this one out, we can grab him."

"Don't start," she hissed as she shoved him the light and looked at Kento, "can we duct tape his mouth next time."

Kento nodded as he grabbed her hand and headed in with her. Cye rolled his eyes and looked at Sage, "don't expect me to hold your hand."

Sage watched him walk in and snickered as he followed through the barrier, "kento's humor is rubbing off on you."

The light wasn't as bright within the bubble but the buildings and the neighbor hood were washed out in their colors. The air was filled with a high pitched sound and Hoshi shivered as she saw a vortex not to far in the distance. The spinning energy was as bright as the outside of the sphere. Hoshi heard Seiza complain, 'I hate energy voids.'

'What is that,' she asked as they slowly walked through the neighborhood towards the building.

'When an energy encounters its complete opposite. I'm sure the Jewel found the Kuroi.'

'Great.'

There was a disturbance in the energy in the vortex and they saw a ball of energy shoot at them. Kento grabbed Hoshi and pressed her down as the ball exploded near them. She glarred at him, "I don't need you to protect me."

He replied, "geez, I was trying to help."

Another ball formed in the center and the group scrambled to their feet and dashed in different directions. Hoshi followed Kento as she summoned a shield to her arm, 'which one is this?"

'Kumori,' Seiza answered. 'It does this impervious thing when you say 'kabewomasu'."

"Kabewomasu," Hoshi repeated and the shield generated a wall of energy completely parallel to her and Kento. The ball hit the shield and bounced away and exploded a nearby building.

Kento laughed, "well, that was new. Where have been hiding this one?"

"No where, sometimes I find memories of them," she replied curtly as they ducked behind a wall. She caught his eyes and saw concern. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kento."

He grabbed her arm softly and she looked at him, "they want the Owari."

"They want the Shiroi Kikoutei more than they want me. I really doubt they know aobut Owari."

"Hoshi," he paused as another explosion was heard far off. He turned to her and said, "you're alright with going into this?"

She nodded and saw how stern her expression was. He gulped, she scarred him when she was like this. She was indifferent and almost seemed to care less what her own safety. He should have insisted that she should have stayed with Wolf and Sage's sisters. "What are you looking at me like this for?"

He grabbed her hands and kissed her hard and Seiza cooed, "damn, he's a good kisser."

Hoshi broke his kiss, and said, "Kento, I am fine. I just want everyone else to be okay too."

He nodded lightly as another explosion hit nearby and they felt the ground shake. Ryo pressed himself against a wall and looked at them and yelled, "let's move forward, the energy orbs are at random."

Hoshi nodded as they advanced, she could see Sage, Cye, and Rowen as well. She stayed quiet as they moved along carefully and Seiza said, 'you know, Kento doesn't mean to upset you.'

'I know, but I don't want to tell him about Rowen just yet. He's easy to anger with this sort of stuff and they just started talking again.'

'Remember lying is what got you here.'

Hoshi added, 'fine, but then after all of this.'

The Mansion was a weird looking ware house with a castle on some broken like sign. The top of the building was frozen in mid explosion and the air was still being pierced by a thin scream. Rowen came up to Hoshi and said, "you shouldn't go in."

Hoshi looked at him and Kento, "what is up with you two, I am perfectly fine to fight."

Ryo frowned and saw her walk ahead of them and he said, "you two bring out the worst in her."

"Could you just leave her alone for christ's sake," Cye added, "you guys haven't learned anything since last year."

Rowen frowned, "and what is that suppose to mean."

Sage sighed, "you both act like she's helpless. She's far from it."

Kento replied, "I don't think she's helpless..."

"She's not a flower either," Cye interrupted as he started walking after her. "I'm sure you know how many guns she actually has."

"That's unnerving," Ryo added and followed.

Sage looked at the two, "knock it off for a while, okay?"

Rowen and Kento looked at each other as Sage walked after the others as well. Rowen then said, "I really don't know what they're talking about."

Kento shrugged, "neither do I."

There was another loud explosion from the building and saw they saw a tiger bolt from the building carrying Kayura on his back. Followed behind them was Kale, who was limping rather terribly. White Blaze ran past Hoshi to Ryo and Kayura said, "Mia and Yuli are still in there."

Sage helped her off of White Blaze as Ryo broke the muzzle letting the tiger roar with glee. Kale looked to Hoshi, "you shouldn't have come."

Hoshi replied, she had never gotten along with the man who exuded darkness even after his armor had been taken, "well, this involving my parents. So obviously, I'm here."

Kale rolled his eyes and Kayura said, "she might be the only one who fix this problem, Kale."

Ryo asked, "are you alright though?"

"A little bruised but okay, my staff was no where to be found again, other wise I don't think those ninjas could have taken us so easily," she said softly as the vortex produced another energy ball.

Kale placed a hand on her shoulder, "do not blame yourself. That staff is a fickle creature."

Hoshi remembered how the sudden appearance of the staff made things only slightly better with the last battle. She wasn't too keen on trusting it to help out this time either. Kento saw her looking towards the building, and insisted, "let's go get Mia and Yuli then!"

Cye looked up as bolts of energy started sparking out of the crumpled building. The group looked to each other and headed in and leaving Kayura and Kale. Sage pulled out his sword, "I don't like this."

Hoshi made her way through the mansions many halls but they askewed and distorted in their paths with the walls bending and morphed in odd ways. White Blaze pushed ahead of them, and Ryo nodded, "go ahead and show us the way boy."

The tiger chuffed lightly and started to trot a little faster so they followed through the twisted maze. Hoshi mumbled as they followed, "through the looking glass."

"Is this really an appropriate time to quote Lewis Caroll," asked Rowen as they ran after the beast.

She glarred at him, "No wise Fish would go anywhere without a Porpoise."

Rowen rolled his eyes and Kento chuckled as the ground shook slightly, "do you not like that book?"

"He finds it utter nonsense," Hoshi replied and there was a gasp from Cye.

"You mean there is a book he doesn't like?"

Rowen rolled his eyes at the question as Sage added, "curioser and curioser."

"Don't be quoting Lewis Caroll at me," he sniped quickly as the halls began to widen and they came upon the center of the vortex. The light was being funnled between Yuli and a lacquered box with the crest of Kurio Kikoutei. Mia was trying to make her way to the young man, but someone in blue fatigues and a silver haired woman dressed in silver and blue were holding her back.

Ryo yelled, "Mia!"

White Blaze instantly leaped at one of her captors and the woman let go before the tiger could hit her. Hare took a few elegant steps back to avoid the tigers claws as the tiger bolted at the person in fatigues who let go of Mia and pulled out a gun. Shark shot at the beast but he dodged and bit Shark's wrist as Mia dashed past Hare who grabbed her in a head lock. She placed a knife to her throat.

Hoshi asked, "mom?"

"Hm. Oh, Hoshi, it's good of you to finally join us," she smiled as she pressed the dagger tightly against the woman's throat. "And you brought the ronin warriors with you as well."

Hoshi starred at her mom something was wrong and Seiza whispered, 'that sounds like the nether realm talking.'

Mia struggled against the woman as Ryo put his daggers together, "let Miss Koji go."

"Tsk. Tsk. This is an odd situation for you all isn't it," Hare said as Shark wrenched the tiger free of their arm by placing a well aimed kick. "You finally come across a situaion with no monsters to fight. Are you really gonna use your swords against little ol' me?"

Hoshi dropped the armor of Owari, "Mom, stop this!"

"Mom, this, mom, that," she mocked, "I am not your mom, kid. My name is Hare."

Rowen looked at Ryo as several shots were fired at Blaze, "you guys help Blaze, me and Kento will stay with Hoshi and get Mia free."

Ryo nodded and Sage and Cye followed after him towards the person wearing fatigues. Hare snickered as the two ronins came to Hoshi's side. She smiled as she motioned to the vortex of light, "it will only be a short time before the Jewel is broken and your little friend is bearing your same burden."

Mia cried, "forget me, get Yuli!"

Kento twirled his staff like weapon, "you know we can't do that."

Hare laughed and chuckled to Mia, "but off her head comes if you choose to pass."

Rowen saw Ryo, Sage, and Cye dodge bullets by the blue fatigued warrior and said softly, "Miss Nakano...you can't possibly want war like this."

"War? No. I just want dominion," she said with a laugh and Hoshi saw her eyes flicker.

'Tsurara,' hissed Seiza.

Rowen raised his bow and took a clear shot hit Hare in the head, the knife grazed Mia's throat but she was able to break free of grip before it did major damage. She ran to Hoshi who saw the woman slump to her knees, she felt light headed and the sounds of gunfire filled her mind. She heard Mia far shout her name, but she remembered her mom so many years ago. Seiza yelled, 'don't do this now, Hoshi."

Mia held the trembling girl, and felt a thin trickle of blood down her throat. Kento was about to say something but Rowen stopped him, "you know it had to be done. You know how she tormented her, and this was not something that would just stop if we took the kuroi away from her."

Kento nodded slowly and asked Mia, "take care of her, please?"

Mia nodded, "of course, Kento."

The two ronins ran over to the other three. Ryo looked at Rowen darkly and said, "we'll talk about that later."

"Obviously."

Sage brandished his sword, "who are you?"

A female voice answered, "my name is Shark."

"A girl," stammered Cye.

She pulled a very long blade from ther back and charged them. Surprisingly her slashes were skilled and were able to keep up with their blades, however, their armors protected them from its slashes. She locked blades with Ryo and he knocked her back. She fell and slammed her head agaisnt the pavement cracking the helmet but she was still.

Ryo shook his head, "we don't have time to do deal with this. Let's get Yuli."

The other four nodded and ran towards the center of the vortex which was brighter than the world around them. They could see a small shadowy form kneeling in the center of so much light, but on the other side of it there was an intense dark mass. They tried to press on, but they realized their armor sizzled with a electricity. "We need the Kikoutei," said Ryo as he looked at the others.

The four nodded as their virtues began to glow. There was a light as bright as the light surrounding Yuli and they ventured into the depths of the vortex...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_The door was locked again as it poured. She hated the rain, her mother always kept her in the rain when she was late from school. It was because she stopped to see Rowen, but her Mother was so unreasonable about the boy she loved. She shivered as the cold rain hit her and she sunk to her knees and watched the clouds pass above which dumped buckets of rain on her small fragile body. She was gonna freeze to death one day and that would show her mom. What a terrible a woman she was to have for a mom and her loving father was blind to her actions because he loved her. She lowered her head as she wrapped her arms around her knees._

"_Don't cry little one."_

_She looked up and saw a man wearing an old monk's outfit. He must have been from the rural areas because he wore geta and a farmer's hat too. He carried a beautiful staff in his hand and knelt down to her, and said, "the rain is only water."_

_She wiper her tears on her wet clothes and looked at the old man, "it's not the water, sir. My mom left me out here."_

"_I see, does she mean you ill?"_

_She nodded, "she hates me."_

"_No mother could hate such a beautiful girl," he said as he knelt down to her. She couldn't see his face, but something in her heart told her not to fear him. He pushed the hair out of her face, "what beautiful blue eyes."_

"_Thank you," she mumbled, "who are you?"_

"_Just a wanderer," he said as his staff jingled. "Can I tell you a poem child? It may help you in the future."_

_She nodded as the rain began to slow down, "sure, mister."_

"_Torch of spirit, sought through Five,_

_Drinking strength through immortal five,_

_Darkness prison sheds the light,_

_Churning beneath a sea of salt,_

_Burning within a throne of rock,_

_Floating among the eyes of the ages,_

_Unmoored in the stream of the sky."_

_She perked her head to one side as the sun came out and a small bird chirped in a treed, "that's an interesting poem."_

"_Hm. Glad you thought so," he smiled ever so slightly as the sky turned blue. She could see a blue haired boy running down the block with a young dark haired boy in toe. "Are those your friends?"_

"_That's Ro and Big Faun."_

"_Hold onto them, child. They may be more important you than you ever know."_

_She watched him stand up, she looked at the two boys running two her and she heard a loud chine. She looked back and the old man was gone. Rowen and Kento smothered her in a hug and she laughed as she pulled away from them, her clothes were soaked._

_Kento grabbed her hand, "come on, Mama has some clothes for you laid out. She wants you to come to dinner."_

_Rowen pushed her after him, and whispered in her ear, "did she hurt you this time?"_

_She shook her head and held Rowen's hand in hers as Kento pulled them along. They always knew when she was in pain, or when her mother would cause her pain. She loved them both._

'HOSHI!'

she groaned at the voice that interrupted her thoughts and was looking up at Mia and White Blaze. The tiger licked her cheek and she mumbled, "what..."

Kayura beamed, "she's alright!"

Hoshi starred at the girl and sat up. The city had gotten dark and she could see how empty it was. There was a dark gate ahead of them and she realized that the Nether Realm had somehow been summoned. She could see Meep sitting on an empty cop car and she complained, "why is that the metal heads always take the normies!"

"They feed off their energy," kale hissed and she stuck out her tongue.

Hoshi rubbed her head, the sounds of bullets seemed distant now but she wasn't so sure that it was the sounds that left her rattled. She rubbed her head and looked at Mia who asked, "your PTSD gets in the way a lot."

"MOM," she said she got to her feet but she noticed that the Mansion was just a crater. She gasped and turned back, "what the hell happened?"

"Why you were catching your beauty sleep the whole world went to hell," said Kale. He looked in the distance and saw a shimmer and smiled, "well, at least Dais and Sekh are here."

"Where are the ronins," she asked as she turned to Mia.

Mia sighed, "probably returned to their places of power."

"Yamano-kun?"

"He vanished as well," Kayura said as she looked up at the gate. "I don't see a castle. I wonder who is on the other side."

Mia saw movement in the crater and saw it was Shark. She got on her feet immediately and as White Blaze growled. Howhi saw Kale and Kayura head towards Dais and Sekh in the opposite direction and Meep jumped to hold her hand as the woman in blue fatigues sat up. Her helmet cracked and dark hair cascaded free. Mia gasped as she saw the young woman's face, "Ru...Runa?"

Hoshi frowned, "you know her?"

Mia ignored her and ran for the girl, "Runa?"

The woman looked at her suspiciously, "how...do you know my real name?"

Mia hugged her immediately and saw that woman honestly didn't recognize her. "You don't remember anything do you?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't remember much before Hare."

Mia looked at the girl whose hair had been cut to anward shaven cut on one side. "Why were you working for her?"

Runa rubbed her head, "she's the only who ever cared for me."

Hoshi snorted, "my mom, cared?"

Runa looked at the girl and was amazed at how unsimilar her daughter looked. She squinted and said, "she saved me from my death, and took care of me til I was well again."

"Great, the biggest assassin out there was made by my mom," she sighed as she rubbed her temple. She looked down at Meep, "by the way, how are you alive?"

"Miracle," Meep beamed and Hoshi nodded.

Seiza asked, 'do you believe in miracles.'

'No,' she replied quietly as she knelt down to the rabbit girl. She hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you're okay."

Meep wrapped her arms around the girls neck and whispered, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she held her head. She really wasn't and Seiza called her out, 'you're lying again.'

'Rowen just shot my Mom. What do you expect?'

'Get over it.'

Hoshi saw Dais and Sekh approaching with the other two warlords and she groaned, she hated dealing with them together. Kayura looked at the rabbit child and said, "good thing you're alive, Kannon."

Meep nodded as she hid behind Hoshi as Sekh starred her down. Hoshi scolded, "stop scarring her, Snake."

He only grinned, "bunny's are great snacks for snakes."

Meep squeeked and hid behind Hoshi as she rubbed her brow, "look we don't have time for nonsense like this."

"Indeed," Dais said looking up at the newly formed Nether gate. "I am assuming that the ronins are resting?"

"I guess so," Hoshi shrugged. "I don't even know what that means."

Kayura said lightly, "they have returned to the places the Ancient One tied their armors too, it happens in great moments of peril. It recharges them."

"Like batteries," Hoshi interpreted only to get a snort from Seiza mentally.

Kale rolled his eyes as he saw Mia helping Shark over to them, White Blaze happily circling their feet and almost tripping them. Sekh asked, "it's that assassin you were talking about?"

Hoshi nodded and crossed her arms, "yeah..."

Hoshi sighed, it had been a long weekend. Presumably even longer now that the nether realm was invading reality again. She had never really dealt with the Nether realm other than Seiza and Kayura. So she wasn't sure what to expect other than Kento's stories of bucket brains like the one that had interrupted her class that fateful day. It all made her head hurt.

Meep tugged on her hand, "miss hoshi. "

She looked down at the child who pointed up at the clouds with a tiny delicate finger. The rest of the warlords came to her side and seiza hissed, 'talpa's castle.'

Hoshi knew no good would come of having it return to existence. Dais touched her shoulder lightly and she flinched. She had enough of people touching her for one day and he made her skin crawl. She could never tell if he was on her side or was trying to kill her. He always was so hard to read. She looked at him with weary eyes, "look obviously you're not a one man army."

He nodded at her realization, "that, i am not. "

"I cant guarantee she guarantee can make you all new armors. "

Kayura asked with hope in her voice, "wait. The izanagi chose a new bearer. How?".

"I guess owari couldn't digest it," she said and seiza grumble at the jest.

Sekh snickered at her comment with a hiss of joy in his voice and added, "good. Then i can really hunt those wolves. "

Meep hugged her leg as Shark and Mia approached, she was far from the holy entity that she first met. Hoshi snickered, "good of you to join us, shark. "

The woman was expressionless with dark eyes as she said, "good thing i stopped Falcone, isn't it, kitten?"

"You didn't have to kill him," hoshi complained. "He was off his meds. "

"Your mom did that, I was just following orders. I assume you know what it is to do that still?"

Hoshi's eyes narrowed at the thought, and turned away so she wouldn't strangle the woman and decided to focus on the subject at hand. "Mia, the izanagi has chosen a new owner. I think it would be best to make them some armors just in case. "

Kayura smiled lightly in annoyance, "since I can't trust the ancient ones staff reliably. "

Mis rubbed her temple, "is it Raleigh Smith?"

"Yeah and we're gonna have to talk about this digging into my past thing later," she huffed as she looked back at Shark. "You're still on my shit list for Pakistan."

"But we never crossed paths?"

"No, but your actions cause a lot of shit."

"Oh," she paused with a smirk. Mia looking at her with worry, this wasn't the sweet but overzealous Runa she once knew. "And Tabul didn't, Kitten?"

Hoshi took Meep's hand and lifted her on to White Blaze's back as she ignored her further. She knelt to the tiger and whispered, "you keep her safe."

"Shall we be on our way ," asked Dais impatiently.

She watched the group start walking into the desolate city together and she felt a chill on her neck. She looked up the castle and felt someone watching her but no one was within her sight. Seiza said, 'you're feeling Ameno. '

Hoshi quietly replied as she followed the group, 'Ameno wants my armor doesn't he?'

'I suppose he wants all armors. '

'Well he's got a group of bad asses to deal with.'

'Hm. Somehow i think you're a lot more dangerous than i was when i was alive. '

'A lot more angry too. '

The group was walking far ahead of her now and she was fine with that, although strategically she knew it was dumb. She needed a private moment with Seiza who said, 'I'm sorry, by the way. Both of our lives were at risk. If we die then there's full out war.'

'I understand but it's not that. '

'Then?'

'I really do love both of them.'

Seiza was quiet but then asked, 'then why did you choose hardrock?'

'I felt i had to choose one then because of all we went through.'

'And?'

Hoshi physically sighed, 'and I felt that you were more likely to be okay with him, considering Rowen.'

'You mean the Yomi thing,' Seiza asked and she could feel Hoshi silently agree. 'Geez, that's what you've been conflicted with. Your bosses really taught you how to conceal your emotions and feelings didn't they.'

'It was in case I was captured, they could torture information out of me.'

'That's macabre.'

She only snorted at the woman's comment as she quickened her pace. "What I wouldn't give for a machine gun."

There was a large zap of lightning between her in the group and she was already cursing her decision of walking slower than they were. The smoke cleared and she saw a particularly bizarre armor. It was Ameno alright, only he could make armors other than Izanagi and this one felt of energy and she could feel her hands shake as Owari stirred. The armor looked old, and was built like a dark green tank. The armor had thick helmet with a sharp gnarly face with a long whip like whip attached to the side of the armor. Around the neck of the armor was thick strand of a hundred beads in a deep crimson, and on the back of the shell like back there was a crest that read 'North'.

The warrior snickered in a deep garbled voice as course as the debris surrounding the as the gate opened with a swift waft of wind, "welcome to the void."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Wolf was alone because both Yayoi and Satsuki vanished with the appearance of the bright light. At first she thought it was some sort of nuclear explosion, but there was no after math and she obviously didn't turn into a pile of ash. These armors were an interesting thing. She could feel _it._ It whispered to her in a language she didn't know yet. She looked at the orb as she followed the sounds of destruction and ducked behind a wall. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was vaguely familiar of a Snow Event. There were a chosen few people who were interviewed after the first one, who claimed that the streets were the most dangerous place to be after the castle appeared. The streets were as empty as Sage's home was and she could see a large gate in the distance. It was taller than any of the skyscrapers and she could feel a strong dark wind.

'Dark' wind?

She rubbed her temple, she wasn't the type to use such frilly words when describing the world around her. It was always the reality of war and it wasn't as frilly as that combination was.

"You shouldn't go, you know."

Wolf whirled around and saw the small readheaded child she had seen on the subway. The little girl wore some weird combination of dutch renaissance clothing and edo ero ware. There was a weird golden cross around her her neck wrapped in tiny mathcing bells. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow because the little girl looked like she could be her sister or child or cousin.

"It's not that they don't need you, but this isn't your war."

She had a feeling that child just wasn't just any child and she decided to walk on. The little girl's bells jangled softly as she followed the red haired woman who kept her face covered partially. The woman looked at her with cold eyes and she realized that they were the same eyes that Hoshi had. It wasn't the color or anything like that, but the darkness in them that seemed so familiar.

She added, "your armor isn't meant for fighting. Please, remember that."

Wolf ignored the absurd child and walked on, hearing a slight chime. She glanced back and the small girl was gone as she suspected she would do. Somehow, she had a feeling the child wasn't real. She looked real and even spoke, but she definitely didn't exist. Had the armor told her that? Or would she have known it before that? She shrugged, it wasn't import why or how but she definitely knew that the spirit was up to no good despite her mild nature.

She saw a strange castle in the sky as she came closer to the down town area and remembered odd blurry photographs in government folders. She always assumed it had been a temple or something on fire, not a castle literally sitting in the sky. It seemed ludicrous, but this whole day had been that way.

There was a loud rattle and she sawa building start to collapse just a few blocks away. She carefully made her way over and saw a most curious battle. She had seen the ronins in armor but she hadn't seen such an odd fantastical battle. The ronins were no where in sight, just the odd man who had the spider armor and Hoshi who had her magnificent black lion armor. She felt Izanagi stir and she heard it whisper more clearly than ever before, _Create unto me._

She held her head as she saw the armor that they were fighting. The armor was a giant black tortoise, and she wondered if the creator's of the armors had a twisted sense of humor. The tortoise swung its whip like chain that cracked through the air with sonic sound. Meep was cowering with an auburn haired woman as she saw a white tiger approach the battle field. There was Sekh as but two others she didn't recognize. One was a dark man, not in the sense of race, but the feeling the Izanagi gave her about him. The other was a small looking women with longest dark hair she had ever seen. The armor stirred again and she heard it whisper, _Unto Poison...Unto Darkness...Unto War._

She pulled the orb from her pocket and saw the energy stir within it but then placed it back as she slid over to the group. The group looked defensive until Sekh rattled, "well, its the wolf."

Mia knew the girl instantly, although vastly different looking from the girl in the year book. Kayura asked, "who?"

Sekh rubbed his temple, he wished he had armor to join the battle that was going on. His voice slithered as he explained, "she's the lucky barer of Izanagi."

She nodded singularly and tried to sign to Mia, 'who is the tortoise?'

Mia realized why the girl kept her face covered and said as her answer. "A new Nether Goon," she answered and the glee was instantly apparent on the woman's half covered face.

Meep asked, "can you make new armors?"

Wolf only shook her head as Kayura answered, "did you learn how to use your armor so quickly?"

Meep shook her head vigorously and sighed, "it would be useful though."

Mia sighed then introduced, "I'm Mia Koji, the little girl is Meep, you already know Sekhmet, and that's Kale."

Wolf nodded as another explosion rocked the buildings near them. Dais was slammed into the ground in front of them, his armor almost shattered and he sat up bleeding profusely. Kale and Sekh came to his side as he chuckled, "my illusions don't work on him."

Meep trembled, "it's Xuanwu. The Black King of the North. He's one of four Ameno's generals."

Dais shakily stood up as the Hoshi slid to a stop in front of them, she slammed her shield in front of her and created an energy shield as Xuanwu whipped his jagged blade like weapon. The shield instantly shattered as he bellowed, "the Owari is not a pure battle armor, child. It is a tactics armor, user of all, Master of none!"

Hoshi tumbled into Dais and hissed and she reached out to him, and his armor vanished. She looked at Sekh and Kale, "get him out of here. I'll follow as soon as I can."

Dais growled at her as the two helped him to his feet, "did you just take my armor?"

She didn't answer as she summoned the spider like set of blades, she could feel the darkness stirring within her as she created an illusion to hide the group of people. She summoned a giant ring blade and she swung it but one crack shattered it as she charged. Immediately, she summoned two smaller rings and swung them. They ricocheted of the walls but Xuanwu was able to shatter both of them as she summoned the large mace ball and slammed it in front of her as he charged her. He shattered it too and she slid under his direct attack at her.

'He's shattering everything I throw at him,' Hoshi said to Seiza.

'He's right, Owari is not for battle like he does.'

Hoshi summoned daggers that cut through the air with a high singing sounds. She heard a cry from the illusion she created and saw Meep running towards her. She ran between her and Xuanwu, holding out her hands.

The tortoise looked her over, "well, its the brat the Ameno is so fond of."

She pouted, "you leave her alone you big bully."

"Meep, don't worry about me," she immediately scolded as she saw Wolf break through the illusion too. "Just leave with Wolf!"

Xuanwu removed his helmet and Hoshi was struck by the dark hair and eyes that seemed darker than black. He smiled, his skin was so pale as well. He grabbed Meep roughly with his free hand and grinned darkly, "Lord Ameno will look forward to seeing his lost treasure."

"Keep your hands off of her, you creep," Hoshi roared as Wolf slid in next to her and she summoned Yomi's bow. She had taken the armor right after the battle Tsurara and she felt his dark energy stir within her and sent a charge shot at the black tortoise.

He dropped Meep and lashed at her with bladed whip which shattered the bow and cut deep into her chest plate which instantly gushed with blood. Wolf caught her as she fell back and grabbed Meep to her. The man lashed his whip above his head with a loud crack after he placed his helmet back on.

Meep cried as she hugged Hoshi who was bleeding profusely, "no!"

White Blaze charged in and lept at the man. He slashed his whip but the tiger nimbly dodged each of his lashes quietly. Xuanwu grunted in anger and started swing his whip above his head, "Shinken-sa!"

Meep cried out for White Blaze as Wolf grabbed her away from running to him. She heard the Izanagi stir and whisper to her, _and then there was Mercy._

The three were surrounded in a bright white light and Wolf closed her eyes tight and reopened them as soon as the light faded. She saw the little girl clad in a delicate white and gold armor, that looked more like a Bodhisattvas than the samurai armor the ronins wore. Her bunny ears poked up elegantly from the crown and she held out her hands as the kanji for Kannon illuminated on her forehead. Thousands of tiny little glowing daggers glowed in the air and she put her hands together, "Moment of mercy!"

The daggers pierced his dark attack and he lashed his bladed whip back and forth deflecting the tiny daggers and he yelled, "do you really think that'll work on me, Kannon!"

She took a step back but realized that Wolf had already grabbed Hoshi, she jumped on White Blaze's back and he bolted. Xuanwu tried running after them but his bulky armor prevented long range battle and he cursed as they vanished into the slowly faded illusion. There was a laugh from behind him and looked at a beautiful golden and red armor that resembled a bright bird. He glarred, "what is Cho?"

"Getting rusty, old man," a female voice mocked as she lightly pranced over. Her armor had a beautiful crest of red feathers on her helemet that went down to her ankles. Her armor was light and thin and had elegant looking crown much like that of Kannon. She whirled around him and asked, "well, we know where they are heading. Ameno wanted to seperate their little group anyways, its nice that we got rid of the armor of Illusion by forcing Owari's hand."

He snorted, "I will not chase my enemies like a beast."

Cho sighed, "it's fine, you were just making them run into my trap."

He turned away from her, "well, then, I can't wait to see what you have in store."

She giggled as she lightly walked along, "well, wish me luck!"

Xuanwu rolled his eyes and vanished as the girl disappeared into the illusion that was slowly disentigrating and vanished in a dark bolt of lightning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The quiet city unnerved Kayura as they found a spot to catch their breath, and she had no idea where the girl named Runa had disappeared to. As soon as Xuanwu had appeared, she had vanished. Not that she minded, but she hoped it wasn't necessary. She didn't realize this is what the city had been like when they had been the reasons for the citizens disappearing. It was disconcerting at best, but mostly just unnerving. She pulled her knees to her chest as she sat down against the parking garage wall. She was tired and beat up pretty badly. Even Kale seemed better off than Dais and Hoshi were. Dais was having his shoulder popped back in by Kale and Sekhmet while Meep cried and wailed over Mia who was helping Hoshi. The woman had raided a drugstore for some bandages and did her best to stop the profuse bleeding, but couldn't do much because she was wearing her armor still. Mia sat back exhausted after she had given it her best effort and the tiger nuzzled her softly as she looked to Wolf who was starring at the orb of Izanagi.

Dais yelled as his shoulder was popped back into place with a loud crunch, making Sekhmet laughed with a slither. Kale then asked me, "is the brat gonna live?"

Mia saw Wolf give him a dark look, and she said, "I don't know how deep the cut is. Xuanwu cut the armor in such a thin way that I can't see inside of it."

Meep cried angrily, "he's a big meanie."

"I'm sure he is," Mia added to her statement to hers. She could see Kayura look at her with sad weary eyes, "we need to rest before we continue. Maybe she'll wake up before we reach Mt. Fuji."

"Well, obviously they're going to send someone after us," Dais said with a grumble and then looked to Meep. "We need armors if we're going to find armors."

Wolf looked at them with concerned and whispered softly, "I can't just make armors..."

Meep nodded, "My Lady always said the armors make themselves. The armors that she forced it to make weren't as strong as the others."

Kayura sighed, "well, how did Tsurara make Yomi then because I doubt Rowen of Strata needed a second armor."

Meep shrugged, "I'm just saying how my Lady made armors not how Tsurara did, but she needed a worm to even get Rowen to wear it. So it must have not really been his."

Mia had never thought of that, "then..who?"

"Beat's me," Meep said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter much anyways, since Owari claimed it."

Kayura turned her face to her knees and as Dais said, "I hope that we obtain armors before Xuanwu has a chance to catch up to us."

Wolf only nodded singularly to his comment which got a look of despair from Kayura; a huff of irritation from Kale; and a slither of amusement from Sekhmet. Mia just looked at her with sad eyes and then said to Meep, "we all should get some rest because we need to find the ronins. I don't know why Ameno scattered them like Talpa did, but I'm sure he has his reasoning?"

Meep nodded and scowled, "he always has reasons." 

White Blaze curled around Hoshi and gently licked her forehead. She was sweating bullets now and softly grunted but didn't wake up. Mia touched her forehead, she was burning up again and she rubbed her brow as she saw the others started to settle into their spot. She murmured, "I hope we can make it to Ryo."

Meep smiled at her as she snuggled into the other side of White Blaze and the tiger chuffed softly at her as she let the armor of Kannon go. She wrapped her arms around him, "Deniz would always say we always have Hope."

"Who is Deniz," Mia asked, she wanted to know more about the odd little girl.

"He was the warrior of Hope," she said as she saw Wolf sit close by. "He was my best friend amongst us Holy armors and a really nice human. He was from a place called Switzerland about fifty years ago, and was rescued by our Lady because there was some sort of war."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at Mia, "did he have numbers on his arm."

Meep nodded, "he said they represented the worst of humanity. Maybe you can explain it to me?"

"It's a long story, Meep, another time," Mia said as she soft pat the girls head. Her ears weren't hidden under a hat anymore and her big green eyes sparkled with curiosity as she watched the woman. "But he would have had to have a lot of Hope."

Meep only nodded with a yawn and her big green eyes closed. Mia laid her head back and felt the tug on her eyes as well and she slowly closed her eyes. She dreamed of the first battle when Yuli was so small and with eyes so big just like she was. However, he wasn't from another world, revived from the dead somehow, with a 'Holy' armor. Ryo was sitting at the base of Mount Fuji with a lackadaisical grin on his face, "no worries, Mia."

She frowned and realized it wasn't just a dream, "Ryo, we're coming."

He nodded, "I know, I trust in you."

"Ryo..."

"I've always trusted in your judgement," Ryo smiled, "now you should wake up."

Mia's eyes snapped open and she could see the sun was low in the afternoon sky. She looked around with a yawn and tried to wiggle the kink out of her neck. She looked at Meep and brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her group of misfits. She looked over at Hoshi and touched her forehead, the fever had gone down and the bleeding looking like it had stopped too. She saw White Blaze look at her curiously with his ears back. Sometimes he emoted more than anyone else did, and she wondered what secrets the immortal beast held.

Hoshi's armored vanished and she opened her eyes weakly, and they were dark but at least she was awake. Mia could see the cut more clearly, it was deep but it had cut at angle and looked like it was mostly under the skin. The bruising and clotting of the wound was gut churning, but at least the girl was alive. She hated that the poor thing went through so much, even her experiences in battle were not as severe. How did someone earn such a fate or future when they had such a sweet heart?

Hoshi murmured as White Blaze licked her softly, "Xuanwu?"

"He couldn't follow in his bulky armor," she said softly as she looked around at the resting group. It had been a very long couple of days. Meep stirred and noticed Hoshi awake, and she motioned to be quiet with a single finger to her lips. She nodded ever so slightly but her ears were still perked up with glee. She helped her sit up and noticed Wolf silently glide over as she said, "that was a scary blow you took."

Hoshi only touched it lightly with her finger tips, she felt weak but she knew the armor was helping to keep her strength but it hurt to move even the slightest. However, it was nothing compared to recovering from her burns, so she didn't bother with feeling it. She smiled at Wolf and gave a weak thumbs up, who softly nodded in return. She knew they couldn't hole up in the underground garage forever, and said to Mia, "sucks I don't have my guns."

Meep squeeked with delight and almost pounced on her in excitement, "don't be stupid like that again!"

"How did we get away," Hoshi asked as the girl painfully hugged her.

Mia light heartedly pointed at the girl who clung to her and Hoshi looked to wolf who signed, _Izanagi created it in a moment of crisis._

Hoshi frowned, "that armor is as fickle as they come."

_Tell me about it, _Wolf replied quickly.

Mia frowned not really understanding their conversation, "the Izanagi may not be a reliable source of protection, but we need to get to the ronins before they do. Why Ameno scattered them is curious to me."

Hoshi smirked darkly, "because he knows I can save them."

Meep's ears perked up, "Save them?"

"He summoned the kuroi for a reason," she said as she shakily stood up. Wolf helped her balance and she could see Dais look at her, he had only been feigning sleep. "He...he is trying to restart everything from the beginning you see and it almost succeeded last time."

"The fight in Africa," Mia said and Hoshi nodded.

"I don't know his reasons, but I definitely that is the only reason summoning those armors again. Suzunagi was hoping to change fate by remaking the armors, which created the Shiroi. It was more than giving them powers again, it was giving me a reason to fight," she paused. "A kinder fate indeed. Only the Owari can set them free of that fate and only Ameno can stop it by sending his armors to stop us."

"And Kunito," asked Kayura. It was obvious everyone had woken up to her talk by then. "What of him, if we get rid of the maker of all armors, then the destroyer will have a weakened force."

Hoshi only looked with sad eyes at the young priestess, "we'll just have to deal with one enemy at a time. I can't guarantee that Wolf can create anything."

"Just friggin great," snarled Sekh but Hoshi had a feeling he was a lot more dangerous than he came off to be. More dangerous than Kale or Dais. Dais was a spider, able to hide in plain sight, but not a combatant. Kale was a combatant, trained in the blood stained fields of old wars by Shoguns, but subtlety was not his best quality. Sekhmet on the other hand, was exactly like agents she had met over the years. The old ones trained to be calculating and cold, and to be the weapon themselves. Not relying on a sword or illusion, but knowledge of the world around them.

Hoshi felt her head swim but she had to keep going, and felt White Blaze nuzzle her leg. "What happened to shark," she asked.

Mia shrugged, "she bailed the moment Xuanwu appeared."

"That woman is a real ghost," she mumbled, "I don't know why she was necessary to any of this."

Mia shrugged, "What I do know is it would be faster if we broke up into groups to find them."

Kale shrugged, "you don't find that dangerous?"

Hoshi glared, "what other options do we have?"

"Not many," Kayura agreed solemnly. "How exactly do you want to divide this up then? Not exactly an even number of us."

Hoshi rubbed her temple, "I'm going after Kento..."

Mia interjected, "and that's fine, he's in mountain temple of the north, I think that's what you need now, but I've been through this division before. So I'll break everyone up..."

The warlords snickered silently and Kayura replied in defense, "I think she is correct."

Wolf signed to Hoshi, _This woman does understand more than us. Please bare that in mind._

Hoshi to nodded momentarily and caught Meep's concerned look, "that's fine. I am in no shape to argue."

Mia scrunched her brow and said to the warlords, "you three are going after Rowen. You know its the hardest and most complicated part of this." She caught hoshi's eye and answered her statement as she pointed upward, "he's up there."

"Got it, armor of the sky," she paused, "and the other ones?"

"Me and White Blaze can get to Ryo the fastest, Kayura and Meep will have to go after Sage in the pinnacles. They can work in the dark, and Wolf you can go after Cye in the harbor, I hate to leave you and her by yourselves but you've both made it clear you take pretty good care of yourselves."

Hoshi nodded and looked to Wolf who was unphased by her comment, Mia added, "we should go now."

Hoshi nodded and started to head out shakily and Kayura said, "hey, she shouldn't be by herself."

Wolf decided to speak up quietly, "honestly you should be more worried about yourselves. She's determined and the last time I saw her this determined, let's just say the the recipients of her determination didn't have a happy ending."

"And you Wolf," asked Kayura.

"I am a soldier, I do what I am told to do and will do it any cost," she answered quietly as she started to head out. "Good thing I can swim."

Mia stayed quiet as each group started to go their own ways until she was alone with White Blaze. The tiger looked up at her with concerned eyes and she said, "I am right to trust them. I just hope they trust me."

**Hey hey, sorry for the late update. I was busy graduation and stuff, so yeah...Anyways... trying to finish the second part up. So I can start the third part. :) Enjoy and stay tuned! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Cho watched them separate as she delicately pulled a pomegranate apart. A young girl with white and black hair landed next to her on the roof of the building. Cho looked at the small creature, whom was much older than she was ironically. She had completely white eyes, no pupil or iris, just white. She wondered how the girl could see, but her robes were simple like a priestess and she wore a simple charm on her neck.

Cho watched the mortal woman set out with the beast and she asked, "Chiling, what is that creature?"

The girl balanced on the edge of the building nimbly, "the tiger is a manifestation of fate."

"Good help you are," she replied to the small being. "And what of the black one then?"

"An anomaly," she answered, "when one comes into an existence another is born as well."

"Hm," Cho said softly as she bit into the seeds. "I missed human fruit."

"Ameno wants to know your plan, Cho, he is concerned," she asked quietly. "This is very similar to previous battles. Events should not repeat themselves without reason."

"They aren't,"she answered honestly as she summoned her crimson armor in a flash. "Together they are stronger, broken up perhaps not as much. We shouldn't worry about Strata just yet. Tell Xuanwu and Yang that we should go to the first four points."

"Xuanwu hates traveling and Yang will not be pulled from his bath."

"They can and they will," she growled and the young girl held up her hands in defense.

"I will do my best," she replied with a toothy sharp smile and vanished. The smile lingered for a few seconds and Cho rolled her eyes as she opened her bright red wings. It was time to start reclaiming what was rightfully theirs to begin with.

Mia rode on the tiger's back, it was harder to stay on a crazy beast like him but she had some practice and smiled to herself. Riding on tiger back. She should write a biography with her crazy adventures and wondered if people think she was sane. Probably not from her experiences with the public thus far. She grabbed his fur tightly as they charged on.

The mountain was getting closer, and she could see the mountain was active. According to her geologist friend, the mountain hasn't been active for thousands of years. She knew better, but she would play nice with her colleagues. They thought her grandfather was crazy, and she didn't need to lose her job. Not too many people hire college mythology professors fired for disagreeable teachings.

She heard White Blaze chuff ever so lightly and he slowed down as they got close to the slow. She slipped off the beast, and said, "I hope Yuli is okay."

The tiger only looked at her with big eyes and she said, "I wish you could talk."

"A beast like that should be able to," said a feminine voice from behind. Mia turned around to see a woman clad in crimson armor. She looked fairly elegant in an armor than looked more for show than for fighting. It was thin and had a helmet with a crest of feathers. She closed her wings and they vanished in an instant puff of fire. She bowed low, "my name is Cho Win. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting just yet. I am the Armor of the South."

Mia took a step back, "nice to meet you, name's Mia Koji. My friend is sleeping in the mountain."

"Who slumbers in the mountain other than a dragon named Wildfire."

Mia heard White Blaze growl as he came to her side. His six inch fangs bared, knowing who the woman was. She smiled at the beast, "you look good old friend."

The beast's haunches raised up and he leaped at the feathered woman. Mia took the opportunity to dash up the mountain. White Blaze missed his jump at Cho who gracefully lept in front of Mia. "I didn't say you could go meet him," she grinned and Mia frowned as she heard the mountain rumble. "How rude is it for a guest to walk away without giving their host what they want."

Mia asked, "and what is that?"

"For a dinner at the ritz," said a male voice from behind and Cho looked back behind her to see the silver and Red armor gleaming behind her. "I never needed someone to wake me, just someone to meet me."

Cho smiled, "well, that makes my job easier."

"And that is," Mia asked.

"Like I would let you know, I am bit smarter than your warlords. Five thousand years will do that to you," she answered as she looked at the ronin who was brandishing his swords. "Honestly, I am the least of your worries. It should be that little girl who bears the armor eater."

"Because she'll take our armors," he asked as she summoned a metal fan.

"Oh and so much more," she said as she raised her fan high above her head. "But see if I kill you, your armors will move on to the next most suitable bearer. That is a kinder fate."

"I am sick and tired of people saying this is a kinder fate this, this a kinder fate that," Ryo said his swords burning hot. "No one decides our fate but ourselves!"

"Oh, please, fate is a mutual coexistence," she said as she charged him. The fan clanged against his metal swords. She elegantly bashed against them, sending sparks flying as he slashed his swords in response. "We are the same you and I. Born of fire and elegance."

Ryo snickered, "I'm Wildfire, that's not quite so elegant now is it?"

She slammed it down hard, "nothing is more elegant than chaos. Fire is the most beautiful, it burns through forests in the summer and only the delicate perish. The oldest and strongest need that fire to be born."

Ryo slid back from her attack, "fire also cooks a mean burger."

"Your generation of humans," she chuckled and looked over at the tiger who stood in protection of Mia. "Have you ever wondered what purpose does that human serve who has been there from the very beginning? In my age she would have considered an elder, one who knows the stories of old to help the young warriors."

Ryo was tired of hearing her talk, "White Blaze get her out of here!"

"Oh, please, I'm not pathetic enough to take out an Elder," she said but noticed he was charging up for an attack. "She needs to be there for the new generation of warriors, of course!"

White Blaze grabbed the girls shirt with his teeth and flung her onto his back as Ryo jumped in the air. He put the two handles of his sword together, "Flare... Up...NoW!"

"Summer Winds," she said flaring the fan and her wings appeared. It his attack explosively and sent out a shock wave that sent Mia and White Blaze tumbling a ways off. Ryo hit the ground hard, "now you have two options, let me kill you and put you out of your pathetic misery or I will kill her. It would be most useful to keep her around but alas not necessary."

Ryo charged up his weapon, "then come after me."

Cho laughed as she watched him run up the mountain, "volcanoes..."

Mia clambered up on the tiger and urged him towards the volcano. She didn't know why she always chased Ryo, her heart never spoke for him or wanted him, just always felt she had to be there from day one. The day she saw him on tv, her heart knew who he was. Like fate or destiny, she knew she had to go to him. She was having a moment like that now, where she knew in her heart that she had to go to him. Something innate always drew her to the armors.

"Summer Winds," she heard Cho call out as she close to the peak.

"Flare up now," Ryo replied and Mia felt the mountain getting angry. She could see thick dark smoke coming from the mountain and lighting flashing around them. The volcano was going to blow soon and she knew she had to save Ryo. The woman was much stronger than warlords or demons, but she had to save him. Tortoise and a Phoenix; the North and the South. If the was something she knew was mythology.

She came to the edge to see the two clashing, sparks flying and bolts of lightning hitting them both. White Blaze knew better than to leave her side because he himself wasn't fire resistant. She heard the soft chime of the ancients staff and looked to her right and saw appear next to her. She hated the sentience of that thing, but she knew it would always help her if it could. She dashed for it and the ancient one appeared.

_Do what you always think is best._

She grabbed it and heard it chime in her hands as she threw it towards the volcano. She jumped onto White Blaze and he knew to run as the volcano began to shake. The tiger flew down the mountain as it erupted with a ferocity that no one knew of what an up close eruption feels like. She could feel the heat on her skin, that she clung to the tiger even tighter hoping not get fried. She looked back and realized that Ryo and Cho were still clashing amongst the lava. However, she could feel Ryo's armor growing in strength as the sound of the the staff echoed through the air. She noticed him strike her down into the volcano and he landed in front of her. He shed his armor and gave her hug tightly.

"Ryo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said with a smile as he knelt down to White Blaze. "Let's go before that turkey gets herself free."

"Ryo, where are we going," she asked as the tiger started charging off.

He answered with his same nonchalant smile, his sub armor let him keep up easily with the powerful beast, "to go get to Rowen, Mia. Remember how hard it was to get him down?"

"Yeah, the whole space thing."

"No, the boy likes to sleep," he answered. "Too bad we learned that after the first battle."

Mia laughed as she winced as the volcano erupted again. She looked back and could feel the eyes of the Phoenix starring into her soul. It was the same way when the warlords had their eyes set on them. She had felt the darkness that Talpa was, but Ameno was something else and that terrified her even more.

**One Gate Warrior down four to go. Please Review! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Kayura looked at the little who hopped along beside her. The oddest girl, but she had met other worlders before and none them had ever settled with her quite right. This one had been a full grown one, back from the dead to only be a child again. She had questions and she hoped the girl could answer them, "Ameno...why did he save you?"

"Like I said, I don't know," she answered as she bounced on feet through the tall green grass. "The human world sure is pretty."

"You probably know about Ameno and Kunito the best, don't you? What is the means to their end?

"Ameno has always been the Creator and Kunito the Destroyer. Always been, always was according to my Lady."

"I see and the Heart of the Armors?"

"I don't know about that," she said with a shrug, "but I once heard a story from Faith."

"One of your fellows?"

"Faith was as old as my Lady was, and she was very wise. She liked to tell stories," she said as she kicked hopped on a rock and held out her arms in the air like she was flying. "She told a story about something from where she lived on Earth. She said she lived in the Valley of the crystals where the two suns had been born. Two armors who were born to destroy each other, now that I think of it, it was probably the Kikoutei. I asked, didn't Ameno create all armors? She said, he does create all but these armors fell from a sky that was not part of any of our skies and were born from a star that was not among any stars we could see."

Kayura nodded like she understood, "it would explain why Hoshi gets sick from the armors..."

"But she absorbed your armors as well. They have not made you sick."

"The ronins then? Dais can help them summon it."

The little girl jumped from the rock and said, "but he, nor you and the other war lords have the same spirit they do. I don't know what it is, but their souls are bright. Perhaps, why the Kikoutei chose them."

"You dont' believe the Ancient One sealed the armor to them?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not but would an armor with such amazing sentience allow a man to bind it without its approval."

"Good point," Kayura replied as they came to the cave. It was surrounded by a stream and a small wood. "I remember this place. Not fondly, but Sekhmet made quite a fool of himself here."

Meep only giggled as she pulled out her orb. It glowed with a brightness as they entered the darkness. Kayura smiled softly, at least they wouldn't be in the dark trying to find Sage. She wondered why his place to recharge was in the dark but light seemed to be the trickier of all the ronins elements. Fire, water, and rock were earthly elements. Sky was trickier, because it Rowen was with the stars and she never understood how that was an elemental. Sage was light. Light was the most powerful as she saw it, without light the world around them wouldn't exist. It complicated matters.

The dark hid things though. She remembered the darkness the nether realm had, but this was an inky blackness she had never felt before. Sure the nether realm had darkness that held evil that could destroy minds. Meep looked at her with her chartreuse eyes that glowed with the light of her transformation orb.

"Faith also told me about the ancient ones," she said softly.

"She did?"

"Said a great wise one came to them thousands of years ago, when humanity was barely old enough to walk," she paused as she looked in the night. "Spoke of the stars from another sky and armors from another place. Said that their people would one day have a single hope left to help guide the souls of the armors to their rightful place. Sounds vague to me, but you're the last one left right?"

Kayura nodded but remained silent as they climbed carefully through the caves. She had spent many nights pondering her fate as the last ancient, pulled from her people and beared a terrible fate of donning an armor. Some nights in the Nether Realm, her mind would stay awake in their long nights, wondering what her mission would be. Her nights in the human realm were not much different, although more pleasant with the company of Mia. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had been allowed to live the short one she had been born with in her village.

She heard a single laugh in the darkness and asked, "meep?"

"Not me," she replied honestly as the giggle echoed through the dark. There was a giggle just in front of them and they could see a soft lantern light up. The small girl in front of them must have been blind, because her eyes were solid white. She was smaller than even Meep, with black and white hair tied in intricate braides that almost reached the ground. She wore a thinner armor that was black and white, but it was still bulkier than Kannon looked with clawed gauntlets on each hand.

"Why, hello," she greated with a smile. She bowed but kept the lantern high in her free hand, "My name is Chiling of the West. I do hope we can be friends, I know where Halo is and I want to bring you to him."

Meep scrunched her nose, "you work for Ameno."

"Of course I do," she paused as she started to walk on. "But I am not the violent one of his group, you want Xuanwu and Yang for that and they are terribly lazy. No need to introduce yourselves, you're Kayura of the Ogre and Meep of Kannon."

Kayura shrugged and followed the girl with Meep in toe. The girl was light on her armored feet and Meep asked, "don't you want to kill, Halo?"

"I do not kill," she answered softly. "I am no warrior, I leave that to Cho Win and the other two. Barbarians they are."

Meep asked, "then what do you want with Halo?"

"All in good time, Kannon," she said a chuckle. "Do you know what the Heart is?"

"We've all been wondering what it is."

Chiling only chuffed like White Blaze would have, "I wonder if you know the same tail of the of the star that fell from a sky that was not part of ours."

"I've heard," Meep answered quietly.

"I was raised in the Himalayas where the great beast White Blaze came from. He has many secrets himself, that creature is mystery to all of us particularly, but we also had a story of an armor not made by any stars or even made by the hand of our Lord Ameno."

"So that heart is an anomaly," Kayura asked.

"The biggest of them all," she smiled a cheshire like smile from ear to ear. "It's odd, because no one knows what it is just that we're scarred of it and scarred of its attraction to the Owari."

Kayura scrunched her brow, "Owari, why is it special?"

"Theoretically, it's a mistake," she snickered, "but never has Ameno felt the Heart stir before until she had the armor. Not even Seiza or her father made the Heart stir. It once stirred when Ryo first summoned Kikoutei, so it must be some sort of fate that the girl is trying to take that blasted thing out of existence."

"Why are you talking to us," Kayura asked, "isn't that strategically traitorous?"

"I suppose, but as an ancient one, I want you to see it my way," she paused and glanced at meep, "and I hope Kannon can too. You believe we are evil like Talpa but alas the armors decide their own fates despite our best attempts. We are the guardians of the gates and it is our job to protect our lord, and the humans around the girl seemed to have created an unforseen variable by summoning the kuroi in such a terrible manner. It's disrupted the heart and our lord thinks the key is to keep the armors asleep. That's all I want is to keep them asleep, not kill or harm or maim, just a peaceful sleep. Without shiroi, kuroi will fall back asleep as well."

Meep looked concerned, "your asking them to give up their lives in a different way."

"We all give up our lives, Kannon, you should know that as well as I do," she replied and kayura saw Meep's ears lowered in fear.

Meep asked, "how am I alive? I died in the Red Kingdom."

"How indeed," she answered. "Even Ameno won't tell me that much."

Mep nodded, "why...are you helping us instead of letting your barbarians get to us?"

"Cho Win wants to believe that her way works best, I can already feel her loss, Xuanwu is a mindless beast even Hardrock is more brilliant than he is, and Yang won't bother to have his armor scratched. That my friend is a conclusion for failure," she laughed and Kayura shivered. She didn't know her end game but was fairly certain they were walking into a trap.

Meep could see a soft green glow in the deep dark cave. Kayura ran past the both of them to the pillar of quartz and she could see a form sealed deep within it. She placed a hand to it, and felt a buzz of electricity run through it. She stepped back and looked at the little tiger girl, "you want us to leave him asleep."

"I do," she paused, "I am not a battle armor, like I have said. I am cursed with visions of the future and there is a very slippery road we are going down. The Red Kingdom has been sealed off and Kunito sleeps, his dreams create the monsters. Imagine if he were awake. I put him to sleep so many years ago, and Ameno was to keep the world of the awake safe from the two suns."

Kayura asked, "so if we defeat Ameno, Kunito stays asleep. I don't really see a problem."

"But Owari will stir the Heart then, and its beat will wake him, The Owari cannot defeat him in any form."

Meep raised her eyes to the rock, "Sage is too nice to be subjected to prison for eternity. Besides we have Izanagi!"

"And who says Izanagi will make anything with an owner who doesn't even know how to control it."

Meep didn't like that answer, "no! Sage is too good! He helped me when all Ameno wanted to do was lock me away!"

"Fond of him," she giggled as she walked to the wall and placed a hand on it. A black spot appeared where her hand laid, "if you won't let him sleep, i'll make sure he never wakes."

Kayura tackled the girl in armor who broke away as Meep summoned hers, she summoned her daggers, "undo your spell!"

"I won't," Chiling smiled as she nimbly avoided her daggers. "Mercy? Why can't you see that he needs mercy!"

Kayura saw Meep focus on the tiger girl and turned her attention to Sage and slammed her hands against the black spot that started growing. She leaned her head against the wall of stone, she heard the sounds of battle between the small girls. She drowned out the sounds of knives and whispered, "Halo...no...I'm better than that. Sage of the Halo. I remember when Kale brought you into the darkness of the castle, and you had fought so hard. You didn't let that darkness keep you though it had beat you..."

She could hear a soft heart beat as the blackness began to spread more quickly. She slammed her hands against the stone, "Sage of Halo, hear me!"

She started to sob as the blackness over took the pillar and she heard the sounds of the fight behind her and never had she felt more useless. She slammed her hands down again, making the bleed from her nails, "Halo!"

She felt her virtue light up, Loyalty and felt the rock break under her hands and a bright light blinded her. Sage grabbed her hand, the symbol for Grace lit up on his forehead. Even without her armors, she could still feel the connection. It was like it had momentarily been forgotten, but she could feel Sekh, Kale, and Dais as well. And something new...and she realized it was Hoshi.

Sage grabbed her hand and it healed instantly, "don't hurt yourself for me, Kayura."

Chiling slid to a stop and glarred with blind eyes and snarled, "no one's ever broke my spell!"

Sage's armor glowed in the darkness, even brighter than Kannon's. He pulled up his sword from his back, "Thunderbolt cut!"

The lightning bolt cut through the darkness and the girl vanished with a curse. Meep beamed and hugged him with tears falling down her face, He patted her head as his armor vanished, leaving her the only light. He looked at Kayura with a soft smile, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Loyalty," he shrugged and then said, "we need to get to Rowen."

Kayura nodded, "I agree. As smart as the warlords are, I doubt any of them can fly."

Meep grabbed both of their hands and pulled them along, "let's get out of here!"

Chiling growled as she appeared in the palace, Cho Win laughed immediately, "smarts doesn't it?"

"No bother, we still have time to get Strata out of the way."

Cho smiled softly, "I already working on it."

**I am aware that Chiling's story of the armors differs than Hoshi's previous reasoning. That'll be figured out in following chapters, so I hope i didn't lose you! :) Thanks again~ **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Wolf silently stalked through the empty streets of Toriyama, she was pretty self sufficient. Even Chernobyl didn't scare her that much when she had been there. Her reflection showed how tired and run down she looked. How did she get mixed up in all this? Was it a dream? Was she still in her coma at the military hospital, and this was all just a fantastical dream? No, she hurt too much for it to be a dream.

The harbor came into view as she approached the docks, and she knelt down on one knee and touched the water that lapped the cement. Cold but not freezing. She slipped off her shirt and pants, and lightly shivered there was heavy fog coming in.

"Hey, Wolf!"

She looked back and saw Shark, and signed, _what are doing here?_

"Well, I figured I could tag along, but I didn't know we going for a swim, and no need to sign with me," she said pointing to the scars on her mouth. "No, point really."

Wolf frowned, "I figured you took off."

"I did," she answered as she looked around. "but if its true what they say, and that I used to be some girl named Runa, then I should help out in some way. No one really likes me.. so I thought I would come with you."

"What makes you think I do?"

"I don't, but I know you want to kill me, and that's better than people pretending I'm someone I don't remember," she answered as she slowly stripped down as well. There was a deep scar on her chest, just underneath where her solar plexis was. A lethal wound if Wolf ever saw one, but she also believed her and Hoshi should have been dead as well. Humans were funny things, and powerful in so many ways.

"Fine," Wolf aswered as jumped in followed by the other girl. "I hope your remember your breath training."

"There's a reason why they call me Shark," she said taking a deep breath and dunking under. Wolf rolled her eyes and followed suit.

It was fairly obvious where Cye was sleeping, surround in a soft warm light in the inky bottom. It was deep but they reached him fairly easy, but even as they grabbed him he didn't wake. They broke the surface, and he still was asleep. The two girls dragged him onto the platform, and they exchanged a look.

Shark asked, "is he..."

Wolf leaned over and felt his breath on her cheak, "no, he's alright. I don't know how but..."

Shark snorted, "magical armors?"

Wolf nodded in acceptance, his armor was a pale blue like the Hawaiian ocean. She pulled her clothes on and sighed as she looked over the ocean. She was expecting to be attacked, but everything seemed peaceful. She turned her eyes to the other woman getting dressed, "is it quiet?"

Shark nodded, "remember Bahrain?"

Wolf nodded as she motioned for her to help lift him. They eached draped an arm over their shoulders and they started towards a nearby building. His armor wasn't as heavy as she thought it was going to be, and that was helpful because she didn't know exactly how her armor worked just yet. They set him down lightly and wondered what they were supposed to do now.

"Do you like him?"

Wolf scowled but didn't answer. She remembered the scuffle she first met him at. The sweet man with a bullet in one arm but she hardly knew him other than he was a flirt. She looked at him, his mask obscuring his face, but he had thick chesnut lashes. She looked at Shark with a scowl which only made her laugh. They sat in silence for some time before they heard a tinkle of chains.

"Thank you for finding him for me," said a soft voice.

They turned around and saw what looked like a prince from a Japanese legend. He was young with high cheek bones, and long ebony hair. His eyes were deep black with thick lashes. He wore a fine dark blue armor trimmed in gold and silver and set with stones that seemed to have no worth other than making his armor look pretty. He looked like a guady general, not a warrior.

Shark raised an eyebrow, "seriously?"

"You did well, human," said the man with a smile and he bowed ever so slightly. "I am Yang of the East."

The two girls stood up, and reached for their guns. He gently waved his hand and turned into dust that floated into his hands, "tsk tsk. I am a dragon of course, and although not a treasure dragon, I still have some control of metals and minerals."

Wolf scowled as she put her dukes, "there are other ways to fight."

"Hm, women of this era," he growled, "come on lovelies, how can a man like him be so important?"

He walked towards them and Wolf lunged only to be knocked away with a sudden slap. He grabbed Shark and held her to him, "even if women in this age are brutes, you sure are more beautiful than any creatures during my age."

Wolf lunged for him again and he threw shark into her lightly. They tumbled across the floor of the office as he walked towards them. He flicked his hair, "its been a long time since I've had such a pleasure. Why don't you both come be my concubines? Live in riches and wealth... immortality... and all you would have to do is let him die but see I don't like killing someone without permission. Especially when a pretty woman is willing to fight for him."

Wolf helped Shark up and the two girls panted. They were without physical weapons, and Wolf clutched her orb tight. It was the only weapon she had, and she didn't know how to use it. He walked towards them a smile curled lightly on his lips and said, "well, I'll just take what's mine then."

_Unto ME._

She shivered as she felt something churn within her. It was like being seasick, motionsick, and on a roller coaster. Her mind was swimming faster than an adrenaline rush from a plane jump. A pain pushed through her, an invisible hand grabbing her spine and twisting it. It was rage and anger, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She felt hot and cold as each nerve tingled with excitement, it was old, and wise, and angry, and powerful.

"Stop it!"

She looked up to see Cye standing with his trident like weapon pointed at the man between them. His mask slid back and she felt all the energy that was stirring within her disappate. Some reason she felt at ease when she saw his blue green eyes lock with hers. He swung at Yang who barely had time to dodge and it scratched his shoulder plate. The man roared in frustration as he slid away.

He grasped his shoulder as if he had been bit by a gigantic snake, "how...how dare you!"

Cye raised an eyebrow, "seriously?"

The man summoned an axe and jumped at Cye, the two exchanged blows several times in a row. Wolf and Shark got to their feet slowly as the two parried and dodged and clashed. Cye winked at her as he slid back, "hey, thanks cutie pie."

She blushed immediately and said, "this a terrible time to flirt, don't you think?"

"No better time than the present," he said as he slid to the side as Yang angrily swung.

Yang held his blade high, "emperor's wrath!"

Wolf grabbed Shark as the attack cut through the wall above them. They tumbled out of the building as she heard Cye's attack power up. The two started running knowing that the powered up attack would split the building and send it crashing and sure enough it did.

Shark looks Wolf, "well, what a gentlemen. Fighting for your honor and all. You have an armor."

Wolf rolls her eyes as the two jump out of the ash still clanging their weapons at high speeds. Cye lands near them, "hey, I know its a crummy time, but what do you think about a date?"

"Completely appropriate," she said with a roll of the eyes, she hadn't talked so loud in ages and she hated getting riled. She saw shark snicker and said, "we'll talk about this after!"

"Great, so I can end this now," he said charging up one more attack and the man vanished in a dark bolt of lightning. He let his armor vanish, "how bout now?"

Wolf ignored him and started walking, "I said later didn't I, there are more important things."

"Where are you heading," he asked as Shark followed.

"The man took our guns, we can't have that now can we," she said as if she knew exactly what the red head was thinking as she headed towards the sporting shop.

"Oh, brother, what is with you girls and your guns," he said as followed behind. He said loud enough for them to hear, "but as soon as your done, we have to go get Rowen. His lazy ass is probably still asleep."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Her Mom was dead and she didn't know why that was the only thing lingering on her mind as she hiked up the mountain that Mia had described to her. Not that she needed a map, she could feel where they all were but it still was hard time accepting where Rowen was. Her lungs burned and her muscles throbbed as she walked along. She could feel Seiza in the back of her mind wanting to say something, but wasn't which she was glad for. Every step was painful and her mental jack hammering wouldn't make anything easier.

Part of her didn't want to go that mountain, and filled with her dread. However, she wanted to see Kento's beautiful eyes and dark hair. Feel his muscles under hands, and his lips against her lips. She trembled ever so slightly as the cut in her chest brought her back to reality. She had a feeling about something...

'When the ronins join, do they know what the others have done,' she asked Seiza.

'I would assume so,' Seiza answered, 'much in the same way, we know how each other feel. Kento is blissfully ignorant at times, but he's not dumb.'

'So he would know...'

'I would assume, yes.'

'Great,' she mumbled.

Hoshi shivered but it was an inevitable thing she had to do. She loved him, and she would fight for him and find him. If he decided to call it quits, then she would understand but she would still save them. At least having them be apart from their terrible fates would make her happy, even if it meant unhappiness for herself. God she loved him, and Rowen, but Kento she felt a passion for. More than once she found herself wanting to rip his clothes off, but he was a perfect gentleman with her.

'Is that frustration?'

'Yes, well, I love Kento for his stubbornness,' she replied quietly.

'And his bod,' she added.

'You can't tell me you didn't fantasize about him too,' she replied and fell Seiza's uncomfortableness. 'That's what I thought.'

Seiza remained quiet after that as she hiked. She had gotten used to having the woman in her head, a little less gimp, and the feel of the Owari. When it stirred it moved under her skin like a million butterflies. So she felt him before she saw saw him, and she said, "Xuanwu."

Lightning hit the ground in front of them and the man in the black armor appeared, "hello, girl."

Hoshi touched the cut on her chest, "you know, you're a real pain in the chest."

He smirked, "such impudence. I came to finish what I've started. You have two choices, girl, either you let me kill you with an honorable battle or I can leave my honor behind and slay your sleeping friend. I have no qualms with either."

"Well, I do," she growled but it caused her chest to pain. She could feel Owari swarming under her skin, itching to be free. She clutched her fist, she had to be smart about this. 'Seiza, I'm gonna do something stupid.'

'Stupid is probably the best solution here.'

Hoshi ran at the man as he whipped his thin blade, and she rolled under it. She dashed under his weapon arm and kept running past. His blade hit the mountain near her sending shock waves through the earth that sent her tumbling. She scrambled to her feet as she heard the ground crunching underneath his feet. He was slow, and she was fast without armor. Even if meant that she had to keep her armor off.

'I think you just pissed him off,' Seiza chuckled as Hoshi looked over her shoulder. She could see him coming, but she had time. Very little time, but she could get up that mountain in time to wake Kento.

'I'm good at pissing people off,' she replied silently.

'That's for sure.'

Hoshi ignored the voice in her head as she ran. Every being in her fiber screamed as she ran but she wasn't going to let up. Xuanwu would eventually catch up but not at this moment. She stopped and panted as she reached the top of the hill she was at and saw a large broken stone. It had long been shattered but it was the statue in the middle that was new. A large snarling Fu Dog had been erected to guard the holy spot but she knew who slept inside. She ran to it, her steps slowing as she reached it and then fell to her knees in front of it. Tears fell down her face and she sobbed.

Seiza yelled, 'well, go on and wake him up.'

Hoshi ignored her and touched the statue with her finger tips. A bolt of lightning struck behind her and the man appeared again. She asked, "Xuanwu, why is that you work for Ameno?"

The question startled the seasoned warrior, "hm, I suppose, I could give you an explanation before I smite you both. How romantic is end like that? Hm. Something they'll write stories about for centuries."

She turned around to face him, "well...then..."

"Once upon a time there was great war, it was so long ago that any stories told were turned to legends and any stories written became religion. Ameno chose me from all the fallen warriors to become his personal guard. He chose all of us, including Kannon to protect the world from Kunito."

Hoshi asked, "then please, explain, why my mother was necessary in his war."

'This is not the time for this,' Seiza growled but Hoshi ignored her again.

"You're mother was easily manipulated by Tsurara and had she succeeded Ameno would have given her new life, but alas she accomplished the summoning of the Kuroi either way," he grinned. "Acceptable losses in battle. We intend to restart this world right."

Hoshi looked at him with big eyes and shook her head, "no you won't."

He laughed and whipped his weapon back, "well, time to die then..."

The statue began to crack as he whipped his blade forward and it broke into a million pieces. A hand grabbed the blade just as it reached Hoshi and she looked up Kento and said, "bout time. I'm not that good at stalling.'

"Yeah, well, we have stuff to talk about," he said angrily and Hoshi knew he was mad. Xuanwu yelled in frustration and charged them. Hoshi summoned her armor and summoned a bow and arrow. She was strangely feeling stronger. As each ronin woke, she felt stronger and stronger. Kento summoned his staff and asked, "we need privacy though."

"I agree," she added.

The two charged up their attacks and hit the warrior with a force to make him vanish. Kento charged up another attack out of anger and destroyed what was remaining of the rock. He let his armor vanish, "I'm stupid aren't I, Hoshi?"

Hoshi shed her armor, "I never said that."

"I should have been too foolish to believe that you would choose me over him," he said as he sat down at the edge of the crater he made. "I could never be as smart or as brilliant. You were perfect together, nothing changes."

Hoshi clenched her hands together, "Faun..."

"You made yourself sick to the point of almost dying because you denied how you were feeling, so don't even try and say you do love me. How can you possibly love me when your love for him almost destroyed you," he yelled slamming his fists into the ground. "I asked Seiza to bring you back to me, of course she knew, she's inside your head. How is that the spirit that possessed you and ended up almost destroying you in the beginning, knows how your heart really feels? Why did you choose me then? Pity? Lust? Why, tell me why."

Hoshi sat down next him, she could see tears running down his face. He had the most sensitive of their hearts despite his outward exterior. She felt her mouth dry, and said softly, "it wasn't any of that, Kento. I do love Rowen..."

"I knew it..."

"I love him the same way I love you," she interrupted and he gave her a strange look. Her eyes were dark, "I know that doesn't make sense but I came to Japan and I didn't think I would see either of you. That day you kissed me, I knew I loved you but I was so angry at Rowen still. You calmed that anger, but it wasn't to I thought he died that I realized I still cared. I can't choose between you two because I love both of you."

Kento starred at her, his tears had dried. He asked, "and what am I suppose to make of that?"

Hoshi stood up, "look, I understand if you can't deal with that. Hell, I couldn't even deal either. I just want to be honest with you. I owe you that much."

Kento looked up at her, "and how am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she replied turning away, "honestly, I'm exhausted and I just want to get all this over and save Yamano-kun."

Kento stood up, "I agree with that. I don't know how I feel about the rest though."

"Yeah, well, we need to end this," Hoshi said as she started walking down the mountain. "Ameno doesn't get to mess with the people I love for his own end game."

"Hoshi," he said grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry about your mom. You know Rowen had to do that."

"Like I said, I blame Ameno," she answered as she squeezed his hand slightly before he let go. "I know my words don't mean much to you rigt now, but I hope they will."

Kento changed the subject as he walked ahead of her, "if this is how its going again, we have to go get Rowen's sleepy ass up. You know that boy could sleep through a rip in space and time."

Hoshi smiled internally but her heart still hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Xuanwu slammed a hand down as the others gathered in front of the thrown. Chiling sat down angrily crossing her arms, Cho Win stood haughtily against a wall, and Yang moped silently as he came in. Xuanwu couldn't help but laugh, "well, some plan that was."

Chiling growled, "mister I got blasted in one blow."

Cho Win barked out a laugh, "better than Yang. He got scratched! Pansy!"

Yang snapped back, "oh, yeah, I least I didn't get my wings clipped."

"Please, calm yourselves," said a soft male voice that broke up the feud before it continued. There was a golden light before them. "We still have one asset that they don't. The ronin of the Strata is still blissfully asleep. The warlords are going to have a hard time waking him since his place of rest is way above the earth. They will converge with the other ronins, I do believe its time to wake our asset."

"Has he woken," Chiling asked.

"Indeed," said the light. "He has seen what has been, what will be, and what will become. I'm afraid the ronin armors pose to much of threat now. We must begin again to stop what is to come."

Cho Win smiled, "shall we escort him then?"

Dais asked, "blasted ronin of the sky."

"Too bad we don't have one of those energy balls that Talpa could make so easily," added in Kale as they came to the very top of a highrise. He had grabbed some snacks while he was out and handed over a few bars between him and Sekhmet. They all had gotten rather used to the human world and taken preference to the protein bars.

Sekh stuck out a tongue to ligtly taste the bar before he bit it, "how do we get to the ronin of space and sky? Honestly, that human girl wasn't thinking clearly."

"No, I think she was," Dais said. "She was hoping we could figure out how to replicate it."

"We would need spirits for that, and dogs don't even listen to us," Sekh laughed to get a glare from Kale. "Honestly we should have dragged the red head with us, perhaps we could have figured out how to get our armors back."

Dais shook his head, "honestly, I don't think it would have been any easier."

"Quite a softy now aren't you," Kale insulted. "I know that girl reminds you of your daughter, but honestly you've tried to kill her too. Please, let us in on your end game."

Dais shifted uneasily, "don't you remember what Talpa used to talk about. That destroying the armors was the only way to stop the Heart. He was terrified of it, but I don't think it's a force for good."

"Then," asked Kale.

"Honestly, it seems like a fairy tale," Dais paused, "but Yokai deep within the nether realm that didn't side with him used to talk about the Heart of armors and warned him he was following prophecy and would only wake the Heart."

"So you're curious," asked Sekh with a hiss.

"Aren't you," Dais asked. "Curiouser is this girl who's whole life was forged in fire and born out of darkness who's sole purpose is to save the ronins from a cruel fate. So far she has 'saved' us but she wasn't able to handle the ronins virtues before. Won't it kill her to save them?"

Kale raised an eyebrow, "you want to save the girl then, because she looks like your daughter?"

"Sentimental I know," he answered.

Sekh sighed, "what I don't get is if the virtues make her sick and we can help make Shiroi, why don't our armors make her ill as well."

Dais shrugged, "that I do not know."

"Well, we aren't as literal as the other armors are," Kale suggested. "Darkness is absence of light, but light can be made. Illusion is just trickery. Poison can be anything and cruelty is just an emotion."

"Interesting theory," Dais said as he stood up, there was a storm moving in. "Looks like we've been found."

Kale and Sekh joined him bolts struck all around the city. They took a step back as a large black one hit the roof behind him. The three looked back and saw a young man appear. He had auburn hair and deep blue eyes. He looked tired and angry, and he was dressed in all black. He softly whistled a song that Dais found oddly familiar but couldn't place it. Behind him was the four warriors of the gates, although he had only ever seen seen Xuanwu and Chiling but he still knew about the other two, Cho win and Yang.

"Yamano-kun," Kale asked of the young man in black.

He smiled, "yes, well. That is me, I think. Or it once was, or it should be? Honestly, I'm still a bit confused really but yet I know a lot more. Befuddling isn't it?"

Sekh hissed, "the Kuroi has possessed him."

"Oh, yes, I think it has," he grinned as held out a hand showing off the small shining orb. "Don't you think it was invetible though?"

The orb flashed and the young man was wearing the identical style armor to the Shiroi except it was all black. He summoned the boomerang style blade and swung it at the three war lords. The three jumped from the sky scraper, still protected by some part of their armors, and landed with ease.

"Oh, they were always bothersome," Yuli sai rolling his eyes. He could feel the others approaching in the distance, "but alwas we need them. String up em up, I'm grabbing Owari."

"What makes you think she won't take your armor," Cho Win asked.

"Because she can't," he said as he vanished.

Hoshi hated the awkward silence between her and Kento as they walked along. It was a long walk from the mountain, and the Owari was uneasy. Her skin felt like a million butterflies, and her nerves burned, but she didn't bother to let him know.

"You're hurting."

She looked away, "I'm always hurting, you know that."

"I thought the Owari was getting rid of your scars," he replied softly.

She smirked softly, "you're asking me what a millennia old armor thinks? Even Seiza doesn't know what it thinks all the time."

He was silent and he paused his walking to look at her, "do you remember the night we stayed in because you were having a flare?"

She nodded and he looked down.

He stepped forward and took her face into his hands and he pressed his mouth to hers as hard as he could and whispered in her ear, "I wanted you so bad, but I knew it was more important to quiet all those bad things in your head. The things that remind of you of a man who really did love. Do you really love us, or are we just filling that gap your soldier boy left?"

She shoved him away angrily, tears running down her face, "Leave Smithy out of this."

Kento turned away, and Seiza said to her, 'he's angry. He doesn't mean any of it.'

'I know,' she replied but she felt her hand shaking. She closed her eyes and wiped her shaking hand across them to dry them, 'Seiza, take over please.'

Seiza felt the trembling subside as she felt the Owari churning. She remembered the feeling of the antsy armor, like butterflies under skin. Sometimes she hated the armor, but she was glad to be alive. She remained quiet as they walked through the city. Kento was mad, and having her intervene wouldn't make him any calmer. There was storm clouds moved and bolts hitting the buildings around them. There was one large one nearby and another hit behind them.

Seiza turned around and was so glad Hoshi gave her control because she would have had a fit at the sight of the boy. Seiza asked, "Yamano-kun?"

"Seiza," he greeted as Kento came to her side. "Oh and Kento, hello then."

He was wearing the Kuroi and he smiled as Kento asked, "what are you doing?"'

Yuli smiled as he twirled the boomerang sword, "destiny, I don't know. I've seen quite a bit, and lost quite a bit as well. Don't you see Kento, things will be born again, and Ameno will correct all the mistakes."

"That's the Kikoutei talking," Kento said summoning his armor.

Seiza wasn't going to summon Owari just, she could feel Hoshi fighting to get free but she wasn't thinking correctly. She smirked, "so what, you've come to kill me? Seems to me that I have the leverage here. I can absorb Hardrock, and kill Owari and it all the same time. You'll never have Shiroi then. Or I can just absorb you and Yuli will be free."

"Tsk, you are clever, but you forget that if you absorb Kuroi the ronins will be doomed against Kunito," he paused, "you could join us and help us destroy him. Enemy of my enemy and all."

Kento saw Seiza's dark eyes and let her keep talking, "honestly, I want both of you gone."

"Hm. Bluffing and foolhardiness won't get you anywhere, teach," he paused as he swung the boomerang sword at Kento.

Seiza felt Hoshi push through her control and summoned the Owari, but the blade curved and slammed into her at that exact moment. She hit the ground hard, blacked out. Kento lunged at Yuli, "don't make me do this!"

Yuli grinned as he blocked his attack, "sorry, Kento but this is the way it needs to be. A kinder fate is still a fate!"

"Iron rock Crusher," Kento yelled but Yuli reflected the attack with ease knocking him away from the girl. Yuli grabbed her by the back of the armor, "come rescue your damsel."

He cursed and slammed his tetsubou in the ground as he heard a roar in the distance. He felt tears running down his cheek, he didn't know out of anger or frustration but he wiped them away on is sleeve before he saw Mia, Ryo, and White Blaze.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Rowen adjusted his tie as he combed his hair in the mirror. He hated things like this, but he was going to look good for Kento's wedding and not like the half asleep person he usually was. His suit was a dark gray with a blue tie. He hated ties, almost as much as he hated suits. In fact anything constricting and formal reminded him of his father's business. He brushed his hair again, it wasn't going to stop being a mess.

The door opened to his hotel room, and Sage leaned against it. He was wearing a matching suit with a green tie. He had Hoshi to blame for the color coordinated ties, people were gonna think the worst of them but he didn't mind. His best friends were marrying and he was happy that Kento found her her when they went to Los Angeles so many years ago. Of course she was mad it him, he broke her heart so many years ago but Kento put it back together.

Sage snorted, "and they say I take a long time to get ready. What's up?"

"Nothing, nervous I guess," he answered.

"You're not getting married," he laughed as another set of footsteps came up behind him.

Cye pushed past him, his tie was light blue, "he probably overslept again."

"That's more likely," Sage agreed.

Cye came over and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to push him, "bloody hell, its the bride who's suppose to make everyone wait not the best man."

Sage laughed as Rowen followed along and they closed the door before heading down the stairs of the fancy hotel. Ryo found them in the lobby, wearing a red tie, "about time."

"Someone overslept," Cye explained.

"Did not," Rowen quipped.

Sage rolled eyes, and shoved the group along, "come on let's go!"

They quickly walked through the halls towards the back of the hotel which was on the beach.

"pssst!"

The four turned to look at the bride hiding in a hallway and she motioned for Rowen. The other three only laughed as she dragged him off, "there you are."

"Hey, I'm not suppose to see the bride."

"That's Kento, dumb dumb," she complained as she escorted him to her room. Her dress will a simple cream dress that made her look a lot curvier than she actually was. She sat him down, "hand me my shoes."

Rowen grabbed her shoes, which were high stillettos. He didn't know where her bridesmaids were but he knew she probably tricked them to go away so she get him to help her. He slipped them on her and looked up at her pretty face. Her hair was long now, almost past her middle back, with eyes as blue as the ocean. She looked perfect with albastor colored skin, and he wondered if it was just the makeup that made her look so good. He touched her face softly, "you look beautiful."

She placed on top of his, "you don't look so bad yourself."

"Why did you steal me away?"

"You know that saying," she paused, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..."

She yanked a hair out of his head and he yelped. He rubbed his head as she placed the hair inside of the locket that placed around her neck and he complained, "you always had alterior motives."

"Now, now, don't sound jealous," she smirked as she motioned for the door. "Go on, before Kento notices."

He sighed and went to the door, something was wrong. He knew it but he couldn't place, "Hoshi, are you happy?"

"I couldn't be more happy..."

"KENTO!"

Rowen grabbed Hoshi's hand as the building exploded outwards. He yelled, "he's gone."

She sobbed as she fell to her knees. Her dress was torn, "why...why didn't you go back for him?"

He knelt down to her and he saw her face welt up and she looked at him dark eyes and he asked, "I can't..."

Images of a million different worlds and a million different faces blurred his mind until he saw a gold light. He opened his eyes and he realized he was dreaming. He gulped, his lungs were burning, and he realized he wasn't breathing. He looked around and noticed the endless darkness that surrounded him and he realized he was in space. He had only been there once before but the experience wasn't pleasant. His armor kept him alive, but also didn't provide oxygen, being stuck between alive and dead wasn't pleasant.

"It's about time you woke up," said a voice softly.

He turned around in his little bubble that his armor made and saw a glorious being. She was glowed almost too bright for him to see, and he whispered, "other worlder."

"If that's what you want to call me," she smiled, revealing a mouth full of fangs. She wasn't like Meep, who was a tiny little rabbit girl but someone who looked like a lion. Her hair was long and gold and flowed around her like they were in water. Her eyes were a deep gold that were immensely old and her claws matched. She wore a simple shift of white, that was decorated in gold belts and necklaces. "I'm sorry, I woke you so violently from your pleasant dream."

"Who are you," he asked raspily.

"A friend of sorts." She swished her tail and sat criss crossed, "you are a long way from battle."

He nodded, she looked very dangerous but at the same time very gentle. She smiled again which made him shudder and then he asked, "how did you get here?"

"You called me," she said tapping his forehead where his virtue would be. "Don't you remember?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't."

"Your dream of a place very far away, that is familiar and unfamiliar," she replied. "I guess you really don't know who I am. Sad really and sorry I woke you early but your friends are about to enter a battle down there and I think they might need your help."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Your armors are so different," she said as ran a hand over the shoulder piece. "Still so beautful but dangerous as well. Hoshi is a lucky girl to have you."

He frowned, "how..."

She grabbed his bow and tapped her claws against it lightly and a small symbol appeared that matched the Owari's sygil. She smirked ever so slightly, "fate is a terrible thing."

"Again who are you," he growled.

She only smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead and he felt his virtue light up as she vanished and he looked down to the Earth. He hated falling from this height, but felt the other armors were awake and he knew what was going on. Grand entrances were always his best entrances.

Hoshi's head swam as she woke and found herself all tied up in her armor, her helmet sitting a ways in front of her. Dais was on her left, Sekh and Kale on her right. Sekh slithered, "rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Ow, my head," she complained and heard Seiza cursing her.

Seiza complained, 'you really did a number this time. I could have handled it.'

'Shut up,' she complained and looked at Dais, tryingto ignore Sekh. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour," he said, "we've heard battles from around the city, but I don't think their fighting for real. They're drawing all of them here."

She looked at him, "so you didn't get Rowen."

He was quiet as she groaned and struggled her hands against the metal that tied them. She was stupid, and angry, and just a little bit mad at Kento. She saw Yuli walk back in front of them and Kale snickered, "the brat with the Jewel of Life has the darkest of hearts."

Yuli smiled, "oh yes, does that surprise you Kale?"

Hoshi pushed Seiza's angry voice away, "Yuli, that's the Kuroi talking! The boy I know is sweet and kind, and loves art and hates violence."

He knelt down to her and turned up chin ever so slightly, but he was careful not to touch her armor. "Can't say you're very dangerous without mobility or weapons, too bad Xuanwu destroyed most of them. Are you ready for the show? Because it's going to be a big one."

She scowled as he pulled away. She could hear battles getting closer, and she knew that this was a trap. It was always a trap from the very beginning. She cursed and Kale said, "looks like they've one."

"No, they haven't," she cursed as she tried to shed her armor, but then she realized the restraints wouldn't let her.

Seiza sighed, 'I always hated those.'

'What the hell are they,' she grouched back.

'Holy restraints, only Holy armors can hurt you, remember,' she replied.

'Seems like a lot of armors can hurt me.'

Hoshi frowned as she heard the first battle break through onto the street and saw Cye. His Yari perfectly parring Yang's blade. Cye saw her and his eyes went wide, "Super wave smasher!"

Yang took the blow and went tumbling in front of them. Yuli looked at him as the man whimpered over his scratched up armor, "oh brother..."

Cye's eyes went wide as Wolf and Shark ran up behind them brandishing guns. Hoshi almost laughed at the thought of guns in abattle of mystical armors, but then she remembered fighting Tsurara with Betsy. Chiling ran through as Lighting hit the ground behind her, she hid behind Yang as daggers hit the ground around her. Sage, Meep, and Kayura appeared closer to her just Xuanwu was sent flying through building by the Iron Rock Crusher. She knew that was Kento, but just as the great armored man

got up, Cho Win landed on top of him. There was a roar and she saw Ryo come through the smoke of the building with Kento, and White Blaze with Mia ontop of his back. They were all together, except Rowen but she felt him. No, she had to be free by the time he came down.

Ryo saw Yuli, "hey, buddy, now that armor has you doing crazy things."

"No, it doesn't Ryo," he answered as he sat on the concrete that Xuanwu's armor broke through. He whistled a strange song for a few seconds, "I've been Enlightened. See this is the only way, wel there was a plan B, but I knew that sending you to your places of strength would never work. It didn't work for Talpa did it? I knew it wouldn't help to send these old fools in. So plan A it is."

Cye looked at Wolf and Shark and quietly said, "find a way to get to Hoshi and the warlords."

The two slunk back into the dark and Ryo caught Runa's eyes as she did. Mia dismounted from White Blaze, "Yuli this isn't you."

"It was an obvious outcome, the armors cause despair," he smiled, "I remember when we fought Mukala, I wondered how an armor could make someone go so utterly insane that the love of his life would die in his power's wake. You see, you failed the first time Ameno woke the black armor. Your virtues prevented the renewal."

Mia's eyes teared up, "that's the armor talking...we know it does that!"

Yuli shook his head, "no, its not Mia. I have never had clearer thoughts! I've seen where the Shiroi and Kuroi come from and understand our fates as armor bearers."

Hoshi yelled, "Yuli! No! You'll destroy it all!"

"And he'll create it again, and better next time," he smiled, "Perhaps we'll all be happy then."

Ryo drew his swords and said, "I'm sorry Yuli, but this can't happen again."

"I've always wanted to fight you, Ryo," he said brandishing his boomerang sword but instead of walking towards them. He walked towards Hoshi and grabbed her up, "she could have been useful in defeating Kunito, but she was necessary to make the events happen to make the Kuroi."

He shoved her down on her knees and put her head on the rock. She tried squirming under his grasp but she closed her eyes tight, knowing none of the ronins would be fast enough and that even Wolf and Shark with their guns couldn't shoot fast enough.

"Arrow Shock WAVE!"

She felt the warm energy hit with a roar and opened her eyes to see Meep running to her. The gold light stung her eyes and she saw Rowen jump down in front of her, Yuli had jumped away. The four guardians were getting to their feet, but their armors were badly damaged by the shockwave. Her head was badly foggy, but she noticed Shark and Wolf cutting the war lords free. Meep whispered to her, "sorry bout the Holy metal, Il get you free in a second."

Hoshi felt the bonds break and she ran for her helmet. She wasn't going to the let odds stack, she dashed for the four guardians, gently touching each of their armors they vanished. She felt the power surge through her and she turned her sights on Yuli. She was gonna grab his too before he could, but she felt the blade pierce her stomach. Where did it come from? She buckled over into someone's arms as her vision faded yet again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Ryo didn't remember summoning the shiroi, but watching Hoshi getting impaled did something that none of them wanted. He felt them with him as he starred down the boy he had known since he was a child. Mia grabbed his arm and hissed, "you can't do this!"

"What choice do I have," he hissed as he saw Hoshi laying in Wolf's arms. She was gushing blood from her stomach and even he felt somethng sink in his heart. "I can't let him just destroy everything."

Mia cried into Kayura who held her tight as she watched White Blaze slowly transform into the black tiger. Ryo took his swords from the beast and jumped at Yuli, their blades clashing. Mia sobbed as she felt the ground tremble. She could feel the energy in the air as the sky bega to clear and she could see the eclipse that she had seen in africa.

"No, no, no, no, this is not right," she cried into the girls arms. "The ancient staff, it was there. It should be here. Why would it save Ryo for this?!"

Kayura hugged her close as lightning tore through the sky, it hit buildings much stronger than any of the lightning before. It struck again and again but Mia saw something out of the corner of her eye, a light was coming from Hoshi. No it was Wolf.

Wolf looked at the girl who laid in her arms with a hole in her stomach. Her friend's armor had been shed, and she never looked more beautiful or more sad. Wolf gently reached out to the orb that fell to the ground, "no, you can't leave us just yet."

"We have to get out of here," Runa growled as she saw the three warlords helping up the guardians. Meep stood nearby, bouncing bolts of lightning with her daggers.

Wolf pushed her hair back gently to see her scars, tears were running down her cheeks. She kissed her forhead, but then she felt the churning pain from earlier. Every fiber, nerve, and muscle began to scream. Her stomach churned as she held her close, and mind began to get woozy. Izanagi was awake, she could feel its power coursing through her and she whispered, _"Unto me."_

Hoshi's eyes snapped open as light poured from them and she smiled, "the lifebringer."

Meep raised an eyebrow, "well, that's new."

Hoshi saw the two armors fighting and she could feel the ground shaking. They were gonna tear the world apart if she didn't do something, she rolled onto her feet and looked Wolf as she grabbed her orb from her. Wolf shook her head, "no, I don't know what you're doing, but you can't."

Hoshi kissed her friend's cheek, "don't cry, Wolf. I'll be fine, but I have to end this and Ameno."

"No, they'll just hurt you again," Wolf replied and Hoshi shook her head as she stood up.

Her armor appeared and she looked up at the battle ahead, 'I'm sorry, Seiza, but can you help me a bit?'

The spirit gently smiled as the two lept for the armors battling. They landed on opposite buildings and Hoshi jumped on a telephone wire between them. Her armor was surging with an energy she knew how to use.

Yuli snickered, "you just won't stay dead."

"Yes, well, stubborn us soldiers are," she snickered back as he readied his weapon again.

He looked at Ryo, "I will kill her again and again, as many times as it takes til your heart breaks."

She jumped near Ryo who looked at her wearily, "what're you planning."

She smiled, "to give you a break for once."

"Hm," he asked as she reached out to his hand. His armor instantly vanished and the five men appeared not wearing any armors and just their street clothes. She smiled at them as her black armor pulsed with energy.

Kento asked, "what are you doing?"

Rowen yelled, "you fool!"

"That I am," she smiled blowing them both a kiss. "Take care of them boys."

She turned to Yuli who was charging up an attack and jumped at her. She jumped up dodged his blade several times before she wrapped him in a hug. His armor vanished instantly and he blacked out. She placed him on Blaze's back, "thank you friend, take him somewhere safe."

She could feel her insides churning and burning and she landed on rooftop. Seiza whispered, 'these armors are going to rip you apart. Owari is not meant for this!'

"Owari was not meant for a lot of things," she growled as a dynasty gate appeared. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth, "we don't have time to mess around then huh?"

'Nope,' she answered. 'Let's take this battle to him.'

Hoshi walked through the gate and was instantly in the thrown room she had seen before. There was a golden light that filled the room and she winced as her muscles burned. "Ameno, enough of these games," she said and the light faded to reveal a being with wings. He looked oddly familiar.

The being smiled, "you're dying."

"You're point? I'm tired of having other people rule my life."

"I can feel all the armors you took dying as well," he answered as he stood up and then she realized he looked like her father. "Dad?"

He smiled, "I had to borrow a human body to exist. His was convenient. I have no weapons child, only a question. Can you kill your own father."

She bit her lip and summoned the fervor swords, "I can do quite a lot."

"Well, you will regret this."

"No, I won't," she hissed as she felt the power of all the armors in her. "You created your own worst enemy. OMNI!"

There was a bright light that swallowed the castle and the gate and Rowen yelled out as Sage grabbed him back. Cye watched tears fall down Kento's cheeks and blood flow from his clenched hand. Ryo watched on silently as Blaze brought the boy to him. The guardians vanished as the warlords went to Kayura who was still holding Mia. Wolf sobbed into Shark's and Meep's arms.

Kayura left Mia momentarily and went to Wolf and knelt down. She said, "it was inevitable. The change in history made it the life of one instead of the life of many."

Wolf held it tight as the ancient one held her, "didn't this armor only exist with Izanami?"

Kayura's eyes locked on the orb and then she heard the clanging of her staff. She looked up and saw a golden orb of light falling from the sky. Buildings were rebuilding themselves, the sky was turning blue. They could hear people returning from whatever lock between dimensions was setting them free. She saw her staff lower the girl to the ground and she knew she had to go to her. She ran from the group, although she felt their eyes on her as she did so. The ronins had long jumped down and she saw Kento and Rowen both running in her direction.

Kayura got to the girl first and laid her head against her chest. The armor was gone, although the orb floated just a little bit above her. She couldn't hear a heart beat or feels her breath and she looked up at the armor. "No,you're too cruel."

Rowen fell down on his knees next to her and Kento slid to hold her in his arms. She reached for her staff, and she heard the acient one whisper to her as she stood up with it. _There is no greater virtue than love._

She looked back and saw the ruin on appear on her head as the two men held her. The ruin slowly changed and broke up and became something new. Omniscence.

Then there was breath.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hoshi felt warm sun on her skin and she groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head. She felt so warm, and she wanted bury herself deeper but she felt what was keeping her warm. Two warm bodies were holding her close between them. She opened a blue eyes and saw a ceiling above her, she looked to her left and saw Kento and then to her right to see Rowen, both asleep and both holding her tight.

She frowned as she heard Seiza whisper, 'well now.'

'Shut up,' she complained as she kissed both of their heads lightly. She quietly slid out, but both could sleep through anything so she wasn't worried they would notice to soon. She knew where she was. The mansion that belonged to Mia. Someone was waiting out on the balcony of the room. She shakily made her way out saw it was someone she had never seen before. A woman with golden hair and a lion like body.

"How am I alive," she asked of the other worlder.

"How indeed," the lion smiled as the girl joined her. She swished her tail, "honestly, I don't know myself. The yurei seem to think your special. "

"Suzunagi?"

"Among others."

"Who are you?"

"Friend? Enemy? Not sure yet," she answered as she leaned over on the bannister. She smiled, "I'm glad you have a happy ending though."

"Are you Kunito?"

"No, I am much more," she smiled sinnisterly and Hoshi shivered. She knew her, but she didn't know how she knew her, "how do I know you..."

She smiled and Hoshi heard a rustle behind her. She looked back and then looked next to her, the lion woman was gone. Kento was awake first, of course. She leaned over on the bannister herself as he came to her, "Hoshi..."

"Hey, Big Faun," she mumbled. "Beautiful day, huh?"

He wrapped his arms around and turned her to face him, and kissed her hard. He leaned his head against hers, "I'm sorry...I was a fool."

She shook her head and touched his face, "I was too then."

"I love you, and I always will," he paused taking her hands in his. "However, I know your heart belongs to Rowen as well. We'll hold it tight and never let go."

"You talked to Rowen then," she asked.

"With fists," said Rowen from behind Kento. He had a bruised cheek, "we were always ones to things out via fisticuffs."

She smiled as he embraced her too, "Rowen, I'm sorry I denied my heart and Kento I promise to always be honest."

Both men wrapped her in a hug and she giggled as she broke. She lifted her head to the air, "I smell Cye's maple bacon. Are you guys just hang around here all day or can we go eat I'm starved."

Kento grinned ear to ear, "see a girl after my own heart."

"I'm a terrible cook, so don't rely on me," Rowen said as he watched the two run out. He looked back and saw the golden women, "you leave her alone."

The women smiled, "the darkness is coming strata."

She vanished and he frowned. Kento poked his head back, "hey, Ryo's awake. You better come down before he does."

Rowen nodded and followed after his friend.

**Thanks guys for reading tsudzuku. :) There's a third part, duh duh duh! Hajimeiru... I start it in the next couple of days I guess.:) Review please! And if you haven't read Owari or Believe In Me, go on, go do it! XD Believe In Me is related...duh duh duh! **


End file.
